Chaos on Mobius: The Solaris Merger
by TodStar
Summary: In the 4th Saga, the story of Sonic The Hedgehog 06 is rewritten to fit into the series. For example, no Elise! Rated T for violence and mild language.
1. The Ruined World of the Future

**Sonic The Hedgehog - Chaos on Mobius**  
><em><strong>4th Saga: The Solaris Merger<strong>_

In a time that seems unknown, a Mobian appears to be flying over a city that has been destroyed by fire and lava, with thunderclouds covering the sky.  
>"(This world was devastated before I was born...)" The Mobian thought as he continued to fly around the severely damaged skyscrapers. "(A harsh, bleak place, where we live in eternal darkness... life is a struggle, and people live without hope. How did this happen? No one will answer me directly. But they always point... to the flames.)" Suddenly, a pillar of fire burst in front of the Mobian. But he managed to make it fall down below him using the same aqua-coloured energy that was surrounding him. This energy had covered a silver hedgehog who had the same aqua colour in the shape of a circle on his palms and on the outside of his hands. "(These flames... they burn away at my world, destroying everything in their path.)" The hedgehog thought as he floated in the air. "(They come from an eternal lifeform that we cannot truly defeat... the Flames of Disaster, known... as Iblis.)"<p>

"Heeeeey, Silver!" Shouted a young voice from behind him. When the silver hedgehog turned around, a yellow hedgehog that resembled him was standing on the corner of a buildingtop. Apart from this hedgehog being yellow, the difference between them in appearence was that his quills were shaped like lightning bolts.  
>"*sigh* What is it <em>this<em> time, Zappy?" Asked the silver hedgehog that was called Silver.  
>"That guy's on the other side of town, again." The yellow hedgehog replied as he pointed behind himself. "Think we could ask him if he could roast some marshmallows for us?"<br>"Shut up, eat your pinecone, and follow me." Silver told the yellow hedgehog he called Zappy, before he zoomed in the direction that was pointed out. Shrugging, Zappy took a bite of the pinecone he had before leaping from rooftop-to-rooftop.  
>"Mmm... delicious." He said as he chewed on the pinecone. "Ow! That's... *gulp* good eatin'." After saying that, Zappy suddenly transformed into a bolt of lighting and bounced from rooftop-to-rooftop after Silver.<p>

_Episode 90 - Chapter One: The Ruined World of the Future_

"(My name is Silver.)" The silver hedgehog thought as he flew over the ruined city with the yellow hedgehog leaping after him. "(I'm a hedgehog that can move almost anything with the power of my mind. This power is called Psychokinesis. While I useem/u pretty skilled with it, I'm still learning how to control this power...)" Silver found himself looking at the yellow hedgehog who seemed to be off in another world... "(That's Zappy. He's an idiot, who has an obsession with some guy called Chuck Norris and an addiction to marshmallows. He thinks that we're brothers, but I **highly** doubt it.)" Silver and Zappy quickly find themselves surrounded by a number of fire and lava monsters. With half of them in a bird-like shape flying, the other half seemed to behave like fire-breathing dogs. But when the birds spat small fireballs at him, Silver used his Psychokinesis to catch their attacks and throw them back at them! Zappy threw arrows composed of electricity at the dogs, before punching the other two with electricity emerging from his hands.  
>"(With his electrokinectic powers and my Psychokinesis, Zappy and I have been trying to put a stop to Iblis for about 5 years now.)" Silver thought as he watched Zappy take out the dogs before moving deeper into the city. "(So far, we've only been able to hold him back from our home on Onyx Island. But that's gonna change today...)"<p>

Soon, Silver and Zappy arrive in the center of the ruined city, which had a large pool of lava within it. Emerging from the molten rock was a large monster made of lava, that had green, lizard-like eyes, and rock-like armor.  
>"Ngh!" Silver groaned as the monster expelled heat whilst roaring. "Come on, you monster!"<br>"Wait!" Shouted Zappy, before pulling out a bag of marshmallows. "It's marshmallow time!"  
>"For you, maybe..." Silver replied, before turning his attention back to the monster. "It's time for me to put an end to the Flames of Disaster! You hear me, Iblis? Today... it will be finished!" After hearing this, the monster Silver called Iblis tried to flatten Silver with its massive hand, but missed, allowing Silver to grab some rocks with his Psychokinesis and threw them at Iblis! But they had no effect... "What? Why isn't it working?" Before Silver could question himself again, Iblis sent about a hundred flaming rocks his way! Fortunately, Silver used his Psychokinesis to catch whatever came his way. But when he threw the rocks back, they once again had no effect on Iblis.<p>

It was at this point that Silver started getting even more frustrated...  
>"I don't get it..." He said to himself, but loud enough for anyone nearby to hear. "Why aren't my counter-attacks affecting him anymore?" All of a sudden, he felt a hand on his shoulder. When Silver turned his head, he saw a purple Mobian cat wearing her hair in a ponytail, along with a purple coat, a white cape (both with pink lining) and pink heels.<br>"Don't give up, Silver." She told him.  
>"Wha? Who are you? And how do you know my name?" Asked Silver.<br>"That's not important right now." She said to him. "Listen... to defeat Iblis, you need to concentrate your attacks on the armored head." Looking at where the cat was pointing, Silver thought maybe she was right.  
>"Okay, tha-" Silver replied, but the cat appeared to have vanished... "(Where'd she go?)" Iblis inturrpted Silver's thoughts when it roared. "All right, Iblis. Time to give you a headache." Silver then picked up what debris he could with his Psychokinesis and threw it at Iblis' head, causing its rock armor to shatter, leaving its head bare.<p>

The lava monster then attempted to breathe fire on Silver, but the hedgehog took cover behind a wall that was slowly heating up. Silver was ready however... because once Iblis ceased its attack, Silver used his Psychokinesis to throw that same hot wall at Iblis' head, causing it to fall back down into the lava below. While Silver was happy that that battle was over, he was still feeling angry...  
>"*sigh* There's <span>has<span> to be an easier way to do this..." He thought out loud as he turned around, unaware that a lava arm had grabbed hold of the edge of the cliff.  
>"You're telling me." Zappy said to Silver, holding up a bag of popcorn. "I <em>just<em> got these all popped!" Silver got angry as Zappy started eating the popcorn.  
>"Zappy seriously, is food ALL you think about these days?" Yelled Silver.<br>"Of course not!" Zappy replied as he shoved Silver. "There's always Chuck Norris, pretty much any wrestling I see on TV, anything I can do to tick yo-"  
>"Look out!" Shouted a voice unknown to either Silver or Zappy. When they turned around, Iblis' hand was about to flatten them until it was struck by a small fireball, making Iblis fall back into the lava.<p>

"Whoa, thanks! Which one of you threw that?" Silver asked as he looked at two hedgehogs and a cat. The light grey cat (whose hand had smoke coming from it) had gold eyes, red hair, and red markings on her head, tail and stomach. She was wearing a pair of black sunglasses, a jewel around her neck, a light purple shirt with a white stripe down the left of it, white pants with light purple stripes down the left of the legs, white shoes with red along the bottom, and also a silver ring on her finger.  
>The light-blue hedgehog had a navy-blue streak above his forehead, yellow eyes and navy-blue chesthair. He wore a dark blue, sleeveless jacket, light grey shorts, dark blue shoes (all of which had glowing, cyan-coloured markings on them) and glowing, cyan rings.<br>The turquoise hedgehog with blue eyes had her hair tied up to form a fountain-like shape on the top of head. She also had a light purple birthmark on the bottom of her right leg. She wore a light purple, short-sleeved jacket, a dark blue sports bra with two yellow lines on the left cup, a turquoise bracelet on her left arm, a turquoise gem hanging from her neck, light purple shorts with yellow markings on both legs, and aqua & yellow shoes with turquoise wave markings on them.  
>"That'd be me." Said the grey cat, getting Zappy's attention. "I'm Kia." Seeing the cat, Zappy raced over to kneel before Kia, and grabbed her hand.<br>"Kia..." He said to her. "What a B-E-A-utiful name. How 'bout we discuss it over a corn dog from Sky Park over on Onyx Island?"  
>"Zappy, you <strong>know<strong> we have to save what power we have left on Onyx Island..." Silver told the yellow hedgehog, before the light-blue hedgehog stepped in between Zappy and Kia.  
>"Besides... I'm her boyfriend." He said to Zappy. "The name's Sky. And that's Fountain over there." The other hedgehog felt a little uncomfortable around Silver and Zappy... even more so when Zappy did the same to her that he did to Kia!<br>"Fountain... What a B-E-A-utiful name." Zappy told her as he pulled out a bag of candy. "Marshmallow?" Fountain tried to avoid eye contact with Zappy, while Silver, Kia and Sky watched the two.

"Poor Fountain..." Said Kia.  
>"Sorry about Zappy..." Silver pointed out. "He tends to think of himself as a ladies man."<br>"How can you stand to be around him?" Asked Sky.  
>"Well, Zappy's not <em>so<em> bad..." Silver replied. "While he can be annoying, he sure can come in handy at the best of times." After hearing that, Kia snapped her fingers, which made a board come down to float behind her.  
>"I see... well, good luck to you, err..." She said.<br>"Silver." The silver hedgehog replied as Sky snapped his fingers, causing another board to come down to their location. "And to you. It's pretty dangerous here in Crisis City."  
>"We know. We live here, after all..." Said Sky before jumping on his board and started floating towards Fountain. "C'mon, Fountain."<br>"Right." Fountain replied, but couldn't seem to shake Zappy loose. "Uhh... Zappy? Could you... possibly let go of my hand?"  
>"But I thought we were gonna get to know-" Zappy was inturrupted when Silver grabbed him with his Psychokinesis, freeing Fountain in the process. Sky then picked Fountain up, and along with Kia, they flew away on their boards.<br>"All right Zappy, let's go home." Silver told his yellow friend.  
>"I didn't even get their numbers..." Zappy complained as Silver carried the both of them towards an island that looked slanted as it layed in the ocean.<p>

That night, Silver was lying on his bed, flicking through old and/or damaged books, when a dark figure appeared at his door.  
>"Hmph. If you keep this up, I may have to start calling you a 'book-hog.'" Said the dark figure. When he came into the light, he appeared to be a black hedgehog with red streakes in his quills, aswell as a scar on his right eye, and also wore a brown cloak.<br>"Master!" Silver exclaimed as he sat up to greet the black hedgehog. "(I found Master Shadow sealed within an abandoned GUN base a few years ago. Since he noticed my Psychokinesis, he's been teaching me how to control my power. I kind of see Shadow as the father I never had...)" Shadow then noticed Silver looking a little angry...  
>"You seem frustrated..." He pointed out before looking at the books Silver was reading. "Haven't you read those books before?"<br>"Yeah..." Silver replied as he continued to flick through the book. "But I can't help but think there's something missing... like a way to put an end to Iblis once and for all."  
>"Silver... I think this desire to destroy Iblis has turned to obsession. Perhaps you should focus on something else when you're sleeping of a night."<br>"That's the thing, Master... I can't sleep." This made Shadow worriedly look at Silver.  
>"Do you know why?" Silver just shrugged.<br>"No. It's just that every night... I lay awake... and I find no conclusion." This made Shadow feel confused before leving the room.  
>"I'm not quite sure what to say to that, Silver... just... <em>try<em> to get some sleep."  
>"At the rate I'm going, no promises, Master..." When Shadow left, Silver layed back down on his bed again, looking up at the ceiling. "But every night... it just stays the same... in my dream of an absolution..."<p>

END OF CHAPTER


	2. How to Douse the Flames of Disaster

**Sonic The Hedgehog - Chaos on Mobius**  
><em><strong>4th Saga: The Solaris Merger<strong>_

_Episode 91_

Previously on Sonic The Hedgehog - Chaos on Mobius...  
>In the future, two hedgehogs called Silver and Zappy fought the Flames of Disaster called Iblis within a ruined place called Crisis City. While they (or at least Silver) was struggling, a cat that resembled Blaze gave him a hint on how to defeat Iblis. After the cat disappeared, Iblis tried a sneak attack on Silver, but another cat called Kia intervened, along with her boyfriend Sky and friend Fountain.<br>When Silver & Zappy returned to their home on Onyx Island, what looked like an older-and-wiser Shadow found Silver flicking through books about Iblis. This was when Silver revealed that he has been unable to sleep, mainly because he was focused on defeating Iblis.  
>Can Silver defeat Iblis? Why has Iblis turned her back on Chaos? Who is that Blaze look-alike? How is Shadow still alive in this time? And can Silver ever get some shut-eye? Find out in the next chapter of The Solaris Merger!<p>

_Chapter Two: How to Douse the Flames of Disaster_

After getting very little (if at all) sleep the night before, Silver and his friend Zappy returned to Crisis City.  
>"Are we going to the movies, Silver?" Zappy asked as he followed the silver hedgehog.<br>"No." Was all Silver said.  
>"Well, it certainly seems like it, since we're headed in that direction."<br>"You wanna see a show, huh? Well today, for one day only, you'll get to see me get rid of Iblis once and for all!" This intrigued Zappy.  
>"Will there be marshmallows?"<br>"Heh. I doubt it."  
>"Zappy no function marshmallows well without..." This made Silver sigh, before turning his attention to the center of the city, where he engaged Iblis the day before.<br>"All right, Iblis... show yourself!" As it supposedly obeyed Silver, Iblis rose from the lava from where it retreated to after their last battle. "I'm ready for you **this** time..."

In the same form it was in during their last encounter (including the rock armor), Iblis summoned firey rocks to throw at Silver. Thanks to his Psychokinesis, Silver managed to grab hold of all that were headed his way... before throwing them back at Iblis' head! Iblis then grabbed something from out of the lava... a skyscraper (or what was left of one)!  
>"Whoa! I don't know if I can stop that..." Silver thought out loud as Iblis had the building aimed at Zappy, who was standing over a fire, doing something Silver couldn't identify. "Zappy... what on Mobius are you doing?"<br>"Making hot chocolate." Zappy replied while pouring some of the liquid into a mug, completely unaware that Iblis planned to flatten him. "Want some?" Before Iblis could make its move, Silver used his Psychokinesis to hold the building in place.  
>"Zappy, get away from the shadow!" He warned, making Zappy look around.<br>"Where? I don't see your Master..." This made Silver groan while losing his grip on the building.  
>"Just... MOVE IT!" Shouted Silver as he quickly focused his Psychokinesis to shove Zappy out of the building's way. But there was something very dear to Zappy left behind...<br>"**My marshmallows!**" He screamed while Silver used the rubble from the building to attack Iblis. However this time, Iblis was wise to Silver's tricks, and managed to block the hedgehog's attacks with his hands. While all this was happening, Zappy was getting _pretty_ angry... so angry that he slowly started flashing a red colour...

"Darn it! Iblis has learnt..." Silver complained. "NOW how am I supposed to fight him?" Before Silver could think of something, he heard screaming from behind him, as Zappy was now flashing yellow before his fur and wrists turned red. "...Zappy?"  
>"I'll take it from here." Zappy said with a grumbly voice, which startled Silver. But he was startled even more when Zappy attacked Iblis with lightning-based attacks that were MUCH stronger than normal! "Dude, I like to flatten my marshmallows as much as the next guy... BUT YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO GET THEM DIRTY, TOO!" When Zappy screamed in anger, red lightning shot down from the sky through his hands and struck the ground, allowing Silver to pick up whatever parts of the ground flew into the air. Zappy then blasted Iblis' head with a beam of electricity, astonishing Silver in the process. "Electic..."<br>"Rrrgh... Heeyah!" Silver shouted as he threw the debris at Iblis' head, distracting the monster while Zappy was building up energy... "I had no idea you had this kind of power, Zappy..."  
>"...WASTELAND!" Screamed Zappy as he exploded in an orb of electricity that was growing by the millisecond, that Silver barely escaped! Iblis was not so lucky, as the amount of electricity was too much for it to handle, making it fall back down into the lava it came from.<p>

"Wow. Your friend is more powerful than I thought..." Said a voice Silver recognized. When the hedgehog turned around, he saw the same cat that helped him earlier.  
>"Yeah." Silver replied, before remembering something. "Wait a minute... where'd you run off to yesterday, and who iarei you?"  
>"My name is Flare." Said the cat, finally introducing herself to Silver. "Like yourself, I hate everything Iblis has done to Mobius. Although it looks like you two have stopped it for now." While Flare was telling Silver this, Zappy had returned to his normal form, and he looked like he was about to cry...<br>"My marshmallows!" Zappy screamed as tears bursted out of his eyes like fountains.  
>"But it'll just rise up from its ashes again..." Said Silver, before smacking his fist into a nearby wall. "What's the point of all this? It'll <strong>never<strong> end!"  
>"Calm down, Silver." Flare told him.<br>"My marshmallows!" Zappy continued to cry until he suddenly stopped. "Oh, well. There's plenty more bags back home."  
>"*sigh* Then tell me what we should do." Silver replied. "How can we completely destroy Iblis?" Flare turned her back to Silver, suddenly feeling uncomfortable.<br>"...by knowing the truth, of course." Said a voice unknown to Silver that made him and Flare look up. What they saw was a black hedgehog that resembled Shadow, but he didn't have a cape, his eyes were green and lizard-like, the streaks in his quills were blue instead of red, and he didn't appear to have a mouth.

"(...Master?)" Silver thought as Flare gasped at the sight of this new hedgehog.  
>"Just as a flower comes from a seed, or a chicken comes from an egg... everything has an origin." Said the black hedgehog.<br>"Mmm... anyone else suddenly in the mood for chicken?" Asked Zappy.  
>"You need to find the being originally responsible for this catastrophe." The black hedgehog pointed out, making Silver think.<br>"Silver, don't listen to him!" Said Flare, but she was ignored.  
>"Is that <em>really<em> the answer to our problem?" Silver asked the black hedgehog.  
>"Silver, please. I beg you..." Flare's pleas were ignored once again when Silver pointed to the black hedgehog.<br>"Tell me... do you know who it is?" This made the black hedgehog slowly turn his head to look at Silver.

A short time later, the black hedgehog led Silver, Zappy and Flare into a computer room of some sort.  
>"So... who are you, anyway?" Silver asked him.<br>"You may call me your savior, Mephiles." The black hedgehog replied. "Now then... to fix this present timeline, you need to change the past." This made Silver look at Mephiles with confusion.  
>"But... that's impossible." He said.<br>"With my help, you can..." Mephiles replied. "...because I have the power to travel through time."  
>"No way!" As Silver said this, Zappy was chowing down on a chocolate bar he had with him, ignoring everyone else.<br>"In order to change the past, you must eliminate the individual who awakened Iblis all those decades ago... the Iblis Trigger."  
>"Could it be true?" Silver thought out loud.<br>"No Silver, he's lying!" Said Flare. "I beg you, leave this madman now!"  
>"If I eliminate that guy, will Mobius be saved?" Asked Silver, which Mephiles nodded to.<br>"The Day of Disaster..." Said Mephiles before turning to the screen. "Here are my records of this event. This was when Iblis was freed, and his flames were released unto the world." Not long after Mephiles pressed a button, a number of pictures showing a flaming airship hurtling toward a mountainside appeared onscreen.  
>"No..." Said Flare, looking worried. "This is all wrong. This can't have happened... he'd never let it happen..."<br>"And you have this person to blame." After Mephiles said that, he allowed a small orb to appear above his hand, inviting Silver to look into it. What he saw was a certain blue hedgehog in a realm filled with nothing but flames.  
>"I see it!" Silver exclaimed, startling Zappy. "So that blue hedgehog's the Iblis Trigger?" This made Flare gasp in horror.<br>"Blue hedgehog?" She asked. "No... it can't be..."  
>"Hey, does that thing get Fox?" Asked Zappy before the orb vanished. "Aww..."<br>"I'll send us back in time to the point when the Iblis Trigger was alive." Mephiles told Silver as he created another orb of energy. This one enveloped all four Mobians in the area before disappearing.

Almost instantly, Silver appeared within a forest unfamiliar to him, making him want to look around.  
>"Wow..." He muttered as he walked. "This is <span>so<span> unbelievable. Although I wonder what happened to Zappy and Mephiles..."  
>"While I am concerned about Zappy..." Said Flare as she seemed to have arrived with Silver. "...you shouldn't be trusting Mephiles."<br>"What're you saying, Flare? That I should find _another_ way to destroy Iblis? Mephiles is the ONLY lead I have!"  
>"Well, maybe there's a way to stop Iblis without destroying her..."<br>"'Her?'"  
>"I-I mean <strong>him.<strong>"  
>"Well... maybe. But let's see if destroying the Iblis Trigger works, first." After those words, Silver ran further into the forest.<br>"Silver, wait!"

Meanwhile, Zappy had arrived at a beach that was filled with Mobian girls and Overlander women. Seeing this sight, Zappy couldn't believe his eyes!  
>"Hey, cutie... whaddya say we catch some rays... together?" He asked one girl, which resulted in him getting a slap in the face. He asked another passer-by the same question, but got slapped on the other cheek. This continued until Zappy was all alone on the beach late that afternoon, with bruises all over his body and two black eyes. "That... was... awesome."<p>

That night was the night of the famous Star Festival, when small star-shaped pieces were falling down from the sky as what appeared to be a large ship had appeared above the Great Plains, where hundreds of Mobians and Overlanders had gathered for this momentous event.  
>"Wow! So <em>this<em> is the Star Festival you guys kept tellin' me about!" TodStar exclaimed as he was amazed at what he saw.  
>"Yep! Here, try a Star Bit!" Said Tails as he handed the green echidna a rainbow-coloured, star-shaped fruit. TodStar took a small bite, and then grabbed the whole thing!<br>"Mate, this tastes like honey!" He said while having his mouth full. "Good stuff!"  
>"It's one of my favourite foods." Said a voice both boys knew all too well. When they turned around, a certain pink hedgehog was standing before them. She was wearing a short, red sleeveless dress with white across the bottom, and she was also wearing red shoes that looked better suited for ballet dancing.<br>"AMY!" Both of them shouted as they ran towards her.  
>"*giggle* Hey, guys." She said back to them as the three of them hugged. "Where are Sonic and Sally? I kinda need to talk to them."<p>

"Well, Sonic's back at Freedom HQ..." Said Tails, pointing backwards.  
>"While Sally's right behind you." TodStar added. When Amy turned around, Sally was staring her right in the face, startling the pink hedgehog. Along with her usual attire, Sally was also wearing a white tube-top, black finger-less gloves, blue short-shorts with a black belt. She was also wearing her blue Time Stone around her neck.<br>"H-hi, Sally." Amy nervously said. "Is that a Time Stone you're wearing?"  
>"What are you doing here, Amy?" Asked Sally, sternly.<br>"Uhh... I just wanted to talk to you and Sonic. No hammers."  
>"Well?" Before Amy could say anything, five missiles came crashing down onto the Great Plains!<p>

Before any real damage was done to the large ship, it blasted back up into space and becoming a comet as Egg Fighters landed in the Great Plains, surrounding Sally and blocking the rest of the Freedom Fighters in the area. This was when Eggman appeared before Sally in his Egg Mobile that emerged from the Egg Carrier.  
>"Eggman!" She shouted in anger.<br>"It's been a while, hasn't it Princess?" Asked Eggman. "The reason I'm here tonight is to take you and your Time Stone back to my base." Hearing this, Sally held onto her Time Stone as tight as she could. "Now Princess, this way please."

Before Eggman could get any closer to the Mobian squirrel, a wind that looked blue started circling the Egg Fighters blocking Sally's escape. When everyone in the Great Plains looked up, they saw a certain blue hedgehog looking back at them.  
>"Hey, Doc..." He said to the Overlander. "Nobody puts Sally in the corner."<br>"Sonic!" The Freedom Fighters shouted in joy, before Sonic leapt into action and used his Homing Attack to smash all of the Egg Fighters that surrounded Sally. He even tapped his foot on one Egg Fighter that fell down easily!  
>"Hang on tight, OK Sal?" Sonic said as he picked up the Princess.<br>"Right!" Sally replied before Sonic ran off.  
>"Sonic! You won't escape me <span>this<span> time!" Eggman warned. "**Attack!**" After Eggman shouted that, red robots fired missiles Sonic's way, but he managed to avoid them all as he carried Sally out of the Great Plains at a high speed. Little did anyone know that a silver hedgehog was watching this all unfold from atop a tree...  
>"I've finally found him... the Iblis Trigger." He said as he clenched his right hand into a fist.<p>

END OF CHAPTER


	3. A Princess in Peril

**Sonic The Hedgehog - Chaos on Mobius**  
><em><strong>4th Saga: The Solaris Merger<strong>_

_Episode 92_

Previously on Sonic The Hedgehog - Chaos on Mobius...  
>During another battle with Iblis, Zappy's precious marshmallows had become inedible, making him so angry that he transformed into a powerful lightning-wielding hedgehog! After Zappy defeated Iblis, Silver was left questioning Flare the Cat about putting an end to Iblis... until a hedgehog calling himself Mephiles claimed he had the answer. Showing Silver how Iblis was unleashed upon Mobius, Mephiles then revealed who was responsible. None other than Sonic?<br>After revealing the Iblis Trigger to them, Mephiles transported himself, Silver and Zappy to the past. That night was the night of the Star Festival, a night that Eggman HAD to wreck by asking Princess Sally to go with him. Someone who was against Eggman's plan was none other than Sonic, who made quick work of Eggman's robots before running away with Sally in hand. Little did he know that Silver had finally seen his target with his eyes...  
>Who are Flare and Mephiles? How and why could Sonic destroy Mobius using Iblis? Can Silver destroy the Iblis Trigger? And what are Eggman's plans with Sally and the Time Stones? Find out in the next chapter of The Solaris Merger!<p>

_Chapter Three: A Princess in Peril_

Sonic was racing through the Great Plains with Sally in his arms, while avoiding attacks from Eggman's robots.  
>"What took you so long?" Sally asked him.<br>"Hey, I was seeing Zonic and Zally off." Sonic replied. "That kinda thing takes time, Sal." Suddenly, four Egg Fighters landed on the ground in front of them, making Sonic stop in his tracks. Sonic put Sally down before Spin Dashing through one, jumping off of another before using his Homing Attack to smash the other two. Just after Sonic landed on the ground, he heard Sally struggling, making him gasp. When Sonic turned around, he saw Eggman in his Egg Mobile, keeping Sally in a beam on some sort.  
>"I'm afraid our little game ends now." Said the Doctor. Unknown to Eggman however, Sally managed to rip the Time Stone off of her neck.<br>"Sonic, catch!" She shouted before throwing the Time Stone that Sonic caught with ease.  
>"Got it! And I'll rescue you, Sal." Sonic told her. "I promise."<br>"I know."  
>"Hmph! It's only a matter of time before that Time Stone is mine." Said Eggman. "Until then, you can hold on to it for me." The Egg Mobile then raised up to meet the Egg Carrier 2. All Sonic could do was watch in anger as Dr. Eggman carried Sally away in his massive airship. Little did he know that a certain silver hedgehog was watching him from atop a tree...<br>"I've finally found him..." He said while clenching his fist. "The Iblis Trigger."

When Silver jumped down from the tree, he was about to approach Sonic when...  
>"There you are, Sonic!" Shouted a pink hedgehog before she hugged Silver, making him uncomfortable. "*sigh* I'm glad I found you Sonic, cause I really need to talk to..." The pink hedgehog suddenly looked up and saw Silver's face. "Hey... you're not Sonic! Oh, I'm sorry." As she said that, she pushed Silver, making him lose his balance.<br>"Uhh... I'm..." Silver tried to say, before his sight inturrupted him. "Hey, where'd he go?" This made Silver quickly look around. "Grr, he must've run off!" The pink hedgehog then seemed a little guilty.  
>"I'm sorry. Did you miss someone because of me?" She asked, but Silver shook his head.<br>"It's okay. I'm pretty sure the guy I'm looking for is still in the area. I know I can find him." Without warning, the pink hedgehog grabbed Silver's hand.  
>"Well then, I'll help you!"<br>"What?"  
>"Two heads are better than one when looking for someone!"<br>"Hey... just wait a second..."  
>"What's your name?" Silver was hesitant to respond.<br>"...Silver."  
>"That's a nice name. I'm Amy Rose. It's nice to meet you." As she said that, Amy started pulling Silver in the direction she had started running.<br>"Agh! Hey, wait!"

A few hours later, back in Freedom HQ, Sonic was lying on the couch, holding the Time Stone above his head, feeling guilty as he replayed Sally's capture back in his head.  
>"I can't <em>believe<em> I let Eggman take her..." He grumbled as he clenched the Time Stone in his hand. "Some hero I am..."  
>"Sonic, are you in here?" Shouted Tails as he and Nicole walked in.<br>"Hey, Tails." Was all Sonic said.  
>"You don't sound very good, Sonic." Nicole pointed out. "Are you all right?" This made Sonic jump up and stomp the ground, startling Tails and Nicole.<br>"Of course I'm not all right!" He shouted. "I _let_ Eggman get away with Sally, and all I got was **this**." While Sonic jumped back onto the couch, Tails got an idea...  
>"I think I might know where Eggman's taken Sally..." He said, getting Sonic's attention.<br>"Where, Tails? WHERE?" Asked Sonic as he grabbed Tails by the shoulders in desperation.  
>"I don't know yet, BUT..." Tails revealed a handheld device of some sort, that had Sally's face on a map of Mobius. "There she is." Sonic was astounded.<br>"Where'd this come from?"  
>"Remember how I asked for DNA samples from you guys?" Sonic nodded. "Well, that was merely so Nicole andor myself could keep track of you all using this map that I'm still putting together."  
>"Awesome job, Tails! So, where's Sally now?"<br>"Well, according to this map... Eggman's taking her across the Southern Sea, while TodStar's headed for Robotropolis."  
>"Okay, then. Tails, fire up your plane, cause you &amp; me are goin' after her!"<br>"But Sonic, the Tornado Racer's only a one-seater!"  
>"That's cool. I'll just run across the water."<br>"If you say so. Can you stay here, Nicole?" Nicole nodded. "All right, let's get going, Sonic!" A few minutes later, Sonic blasted out of Freedom HQ, while Tails followed after him in his small plane.

As Sonic ran across the water at a high-speed, Tails followed in the plane above him.  
>"Sonic, can you hear me?" Asked Tails via communicator.<br>"Loud and clear, Tails." Sonic replied. "Eggman landed yet?"  
>"No, but he seems to be slowing down as he heads towards Nostalgisland."<br>"OK. I'm gonna clear a path for you to land, bud." After saying that, a blue light formed around Sonic as he started to pick up speed.  
>"Then I guess I'll have to catch up... yay." Little did Sonic or Tails know that they were being followed by Amy, who was being carried by Silver.<br>"Wow... this power you've got is amazing, Silver!" Amy exclaimed.  
>"Can you explain to me again why we're following that plane?" Asked Silver, who was struggling to keep the same pace as the plane.<br>"I saw Tails fly off in that plane after Sonic. That's why we're following it." Still confused, Silver shrugged.  
>"Fair enough. Although it looks like they're getting ready to land..." After Silver said that, Amy saw the island ahead, and recognized it.<br>"That's Nostalgisland!" She exclaimed. "THAT'S where Sonic's headed!"

Later, outside the Lost Labyrinth Ruins, Amy starts looking around, while Silver just looked confused as he followed her.  
>"Hmm... I <em>know<em> Sonic's around here somewhere." She said as he looked around. "Call it my girlish intuition."  
>"...what am I doing?" Muttered Silver, which Amy heard, making her face him.<br>"Sorry." She told him. "As soon as I find Sonic, I'll help you find who you're looking for, Silver." Even after hearing that, Silver seemed unsure about his purpose in this quest. That is, until he caught a glimpse of the water pouring into the ruins from above.  
>"This is amazing." Was all he said.<br>"What? You mean these moldy old rocks?"  
>"Everything's so great here, isn't it? The sky is gorgeous, and everyone's happy..." Hearing this, Amy just at Silver all confused. "Let's go! I'll help you find who you're looking for."<br>"OK. I'm pretty sure he's somewhere in there." As Amy said that, she pointed to a base not too far from the ruins. "To get into Eggman's Mad Gear base, we're going to have to travel through these ruins." As Amy ran inside, Silver questioned what he had heard...  
>"Eggman?" He asked himself. "Could it be..." He eventually ran after Amy.<p>

Meanwhile, within Eggman's Mad Gear base, Sonic was using his Homing Attack to deal with the Badniks in the area, while Tails was keeping up with the blue hedgehog by using his two tails to fly after him.  
>"How much farther, Tails?" Sonic asked the young fox, making him retrieve his handheld device.<br>"It looks like Eggman's thrown her in a cell further down in the base." Said Tails, while Sonic looked at a yellow platform he was standing on, making him grin. "It's going to take a while to get down there..."  
>"*chuckle* Not if I do this..." Sonic then jumped before Spin Dashing down on the platform he was standing on, causing it and the others below it to break. "C'mon down, Tails! The underground's fine!" With a cheeky grin on his face, Sonic pressed forward, while Tails was flying down to his level. That was when the fox spotted a pipe system of some sort...<br>"Hmm... I wonder..." He thought out loud before walking into it. Suddenly, Tails was blasted through the pipe system! Sonic was blasted down further into the base by a steam exhaust, where he found four crab-like robots with large claws waiting for him.  
>"Dang... where's Tails when you need him?" He asked himself, before that same Mobian fox emerged from a pipe and spun into one of the robots, destroying it and taking the others by surprise. "Awesome timing, Tails." Sonic took this chance to use his Homing Attack on the other three. "C'mon bud, we gotta keep moving." As Sonic ran further into the base, Tails was dizzily dancing around.<p>

At that moment, Amy and Silver made their way into the Lost Labyrinth Ruins, where they spotted floating robots with spiked balls orbiting them, burrowing robots with drills for noses, and holes in the ceiling that dispensed large boulders.  
>"I can feel it..." Amy said to Silver. "Sonic was here."<br>"Okay... but did he come out at the same place?" Asked Silver, before a large boulder came crashing down towards him and Amy. But Silver managed to toss it aside with his Psychokinesis.  
>"This way, Silver." Said Amy, as she walked down into the dark ruins. "Sonic definately went <em>this<em> way."  
>"(Better take one of these...)" Silver thought before grabbing a flaming torch using Psychokinesis, then he followed Amy down, making the dark ruins a little brighter... Suddenly, they saw a small orb-shaped robot from earlier, but this one was red... and it threw one of the spiked balls at them! "Look out!" Silver was about to grab it with his Psychokinesis, but Amy revealed her Piko Piko Hammer, surprising Silver.<br>"I got this one." She said with a grin on her face. Amy then swung her hammer, hitting the balls back towards the robot, causing it to explode!  
>"Wow..." Silver couldn't keep his mouth closed, as he was amazed to see how easily Amy handled that.<br>"*giggle* You think _that's_ good? Wait until I start using magic!" Amy told him before moving on.  
>"(Magic?)" Silver thought before running after Amy.<p>

About half-an-hour later, Amy and Silver were swimming through the watery part of the Lost Labyrinth Ruins.  
>"Ugh, there's Badniks <span>here<span>, too?" She asked as she spotted pirahna-shaped robots swimming under her and Silver.  
>"(I sure am glad I was taught how to swim in the lakes of Forest Falls...)" Silver thought as he followed Amy through the water. Soon however, they came across a wall. "A dead end..." Amy wasn't so sure... so she got out what appeared to be a magic wand, and waved it down below, allowing an orb of light to show them a passage down below the water's surface.<br>"Looks like we're going to have to go under for a while..." Amy told Silver, making him worry...  
>"Do you know a magic trick so we can breathe underwater?" He asked, making Amy giggle.<br>"No, but according to Sonic, there should be some air bubbles down on the bottom." This gave Silver a little ease, before Amy took a deep breath and dove down. Silver tried to dive down, but for some reason, he couldn't dive down to where Amy was. After getting another breath of air, he tried again, but still couldn't seem to dive.  
>"Well, if I can't get down there like a <strong>normal<strong> Mobian..." He said to himself, before using his Psychokinesis to sink down below the water's surface in order to follow Amy. When both of them got down to the floor, Silver saw large bubbles emerging from cracks in the floor. Using his Psychokinesis, Silver passed one of the bubbles up to Amy, who had found their path was blocked. Inhaling the bubble and getting some air back into her, Amy gave Silver a thumbs-up, before swinging her hammer up to the ceiling while Silver regained some air for himself. For some reason, Amy's hammer just wasn't penetrating the barrier. But that's when she got an idea... after signaling to Silver that she needed air, Amy swapped her hammer for her wand. And after inhaling the air bubble Silver sent her, she waved her wand at the ceiling, and a fireball emerged from it, causing the ceiling to explode and reveal an air pocket!  
>"*gasp* Silver? Are you still down there?" She asked after gasping for air when she returned to the surface. Soon, Silver emerged and inhaled the air above him.<br>"Whoa. If it wasn't for those air bubbles, we'd be done for..." Said Silver.  
>"Yeah. Thanks for passing those to me, by the way." Silver scratched the back of his head, while Amy saw a light shining from a ledge above them. "That must be the exit, Silver. C'mon, Sonic's close!"<p>

The next morning, Sally was quietly humming a song to herself while within a cell in Eggman's Mad Gear base, when all of a sudden, Sonic blasted through a wall of the cell, and Tails came flying through!  
>"Sonic! Tails!" She exclaimed before hugging both of them, and kissing Sonic.<br>"Sure am glad we found you. Are you OK, Sal?" Asked Sonic.  
>"I'm fine. I knew you'd come for me." Sally told Sonic.<br>"Hey, I'm a dude of my word."  
>"Sonic!" Shouted Tails, making Sonic turn around to see Eggman and a bull-shaped robot outside the cell.<br>"It looks like a pesky rat has stuck its nose where it doesn't belong!" Eggman said as Sonic stepped in front of Sally, staring at the robot. "Well, a hedgehog to be more precise..."  
>"Whoa! Glad I'm not wearin' any red!" Said Sonic, before he looked down. "Oh, right. My sneakers."<br>"Princess Sally is mine, until I can unlock the secret of the Flames of Disaster!" Eggman announced.  
>"I don't think so, Doc!" Sonic replied as he spread his arms apart in front of Sally. "You wanna keep Sal? You gotta go through me, first!"<br>"No Sonic, let me take care of Eggman." Said Tails. "You take Sally back through the way we came in, and get out of here!"  
>"Sounds like a plan. Let's do it!" Sonic pointed out while picking up Sally.<br>"Be careful, Tails." Sally warned before Sonic jumped through the hole he came in through, making Eggman mad...  
>"No! Egg Bull, after them!" He shouted. But before the robot could chase after Sonic and Sally, Tails threw a spanner at its head.<br>"Over here, Horns-for-Brains!" Tails teased, making Egg Bull mad and charge after him. Tails managed to fly out of harm's way before impact. "(Leave it to me, Sonic!)"  
>"Grr! No!" Eggman shouted. "Attention all Badniks! Sonic is within the base! Dispose of him and BRING ME BACK THAT PRINCESS! ALIVE!"<p>

At that moment, Amy and Silver were struggling to find Sonic within the base of gears, steam exhausts and other sorts of machinery.  
>"Hah!" Silver shouted as he shoved one of a Badnik's detachable claws back at it using Psychokinesis. "Are you sure this Sonic is in here, Amy?"<br>"Positive. Hrryah!" Amy replied as she used her hammer to flatten a star-shaped robot to a wall. "My heart is _never_ wrong!" Not long after saying that, Sonic ran passed Amy and Silver with Sally in hand. "Look, there he goes!" Silver was astounded at Sonic's speed, even though he failed to see Sonic's face.  
>"(Wow, he's fast!)" He thought as he and Amy chased after Sonic. "(But... is it the same guy <strong>I'm<strong> after?)" While those two hedgehogs were chasing after him, Sonic was spinning in the air while doing Homing Attacks with Sally in hand.  
>"I'm not makin' you dizzy by spinning around like that, am I?" He asked as he landed on the ground and saw Sally's head spinning.<br>"Ooh... a little..." She struggled to speak.  
>"All right, better split at super-sonic-speed!" Sonic told her before blasted through any and every Badnik in front of him.<p>

Back deeper in the base, Tails was having fun, fighting Egg Bull.  
>"Whoa! That was pretty close!" He exclaimed as a stack of dynamite missed him, and created a hole in the base. "Keep trying!" This made Eggman angry...<br>"Enough with the dynamite, already!" He shouted. "Just ram the runt!" Complying with Eggman's orders, the Egg Bull charged towards Tails.  
>"Whoa!" Shouted Tails as he started flying out the way he came in, causing Egg Bull to damage Eggman's Mad Gear base even more!<br>"Aagh! He's not going to get away with this!" Eggman said while staring at the damage done to his base.

Later that morning, Sonic was running through the Splash Hills of Nostalgisland with Sally in his arms, when he decided to stop for a little bit, as he felt a pain of some sort. Sally noticed Sonic cringing and saw a half-visible red-and-black mark on his left arm.  
>"You're hurt!" She exclaimed as she pointed to Sonic's arm.<br>"Huh?" Sonic asked before looking at the mark on his arm, then shaking it. "Oh, that's nothin."  
>"Come on Sonic, you don't have to be all macho around me. Here." Sally told him as she knelt down to tie a ribbon-like bandage around his mark, making Sonic feel a ilittlei uncomfortable... "I wish I could've helped you back then..." Sonic noticed Sally hanging her head.  
>"C'mon Sal, smile for me." Said Sonic, before a butterfly landed on his nose. Sally did smile a little as Sonic slowly turned to face her. Sally then placed her finger in front of Sonic's nose, making the butterfly fly away as the two stared at it. Sally was suddenly filled with joy. "Your smile... heh, that's all I need."<p>

Sally giggled as she saw Sonic walking down the hill before she joined him. "Eggman said something about the Flames of Disaster." Sonic pointed out. "That mean anything to you?"  
>"Sort of. I remember Blaze telling me about it when we first met." Sally replied. "She told me about this cult in the Sol Zone that thought Iblis was a threat to their world, and should be destroyed. Blaze suspected that <em>that's<em> where the Eggmen got the idea for the Solaris Project..." This made Sonic stop in his tracks.  
>"Wait a sec..." Said Sonic as he turned to face Sally. "...does that mean Eggman's gonna try that again now? We should've dealt with him back at the base!"<br>"No, Sonic. There's nothing you can do to stop him right now. Though I wonder why Eggman's after me, and not Blaze..."  
>"We'll figure it out once we get to Station Square, Sal. C'mon."<br>"Okay." Sonic then picked up Sally and ran across the ocean as fast as he could. As Sonic raced across the sea, he and Sally held each other close, as they really enjoyed each other's company.

Around noon in Station Square, Amy starts complaining as she and Silver walk around town.  
>"I can't <em>believe<em> we haven't found Sonic yet!" She whined before twirling around, looking for Sonic. "Gee, I wonder where he went..." While Amy walked further into town, Silver gasped when he found who he was looking for...  
>Sensing danger as they walked, Sonic stopped Sally, before picking her up and jumping out of the range of an attack of some sort.<br>"I've been looking for you..." Silver said to Sonic as he floated down to confront the blue hedgehog. "You're the Iblis Trigger. Your actions will condemn us all!"  
>"And you are..." Asked Sonic as he stepped in front of Sally.<br>"My name is Silver." Silver replied before assuming a fighter stance. "For the future of Mobius, I will destroy you!"  
>"Bring it on!" Shouted Sonic before blasting at Silver, but Silver caught him using his Psychokinesis.<br>"It's no use!" Silver shouted as he held a confused Sonic in place. "Take THIS!" Silver then threw Sonic at the wall of a building! Not giving up so easily, Sonic raced up the building before jumping from rooftop-to-rooftop at a high-speed, hoping to confuse Silver. When Sonic tried a Homing Attack from behind, Silver grabbed him again using Psychokinesis!  
>"What?" Sonic yelled as he was held in place.<br>"There's no way you can stop me!" Silver told Sonic, before throwing him into another building!  
>"Sonic!" Cried Sally, before the blue hedgehog got to his feet. Suddenly, Sonic saw the Sword of Light hanging from his waist, giving him an idea...<p>

"All right, Silver. Time to show you how the Knight of the Wind does it!" He said before blasting towards Silver, confusing him.  
>"Are you dense?" Asked Silver as he prepared to get another hold of Sonic using Psychokinesis. Sonic then threw the Sword of Light at Silver, making the silver hedgehog grab it with Psychokinesis... and allowing Sonic to hit Silver with a Homing Attack! Before Silver could recover from the hit, Sonic managed to zoom past Silver and take his sword back. "Ngh... clever... but that's not gonna work for you again!"<br>"Only one way to find out!" Said Sonic, as he jumped up out of Silver's range and threw his sword at him again. This time, Silver caught it and threw it back at Sonic. When Sonic caught it, he twirled around before throwing it back. Another sword exchange later, and Sonic was closing in on Silver's Psychokinectic range. So he tried throwing his sword one more time, which Silver caught, but before he could throw it back, Sonic landed one last Homing Attack on Silver, bringing the warrior from the future to his knees!

As Silver appeared exhausted, Sonic approached him, with Sally looking worried.  
>"Hey..." Was all that he said. Enough to make Silver use Psychokinesis to throw Sonic into another building! As Silver approached Sonic, the blue hedgehog was on all fours, trying to get his strength back.<br>"Hmph! Is this a joke?" Silver asked, as both he and Sonic unaware that the Egg Mobile was above Sally... "How could someone like you cause the destruction of Mobius?"  
>"*pant* What do you *pant* mean? *pant*" Asked Sonic in between panting.<br>"It doesn't matter." Silver replied. "For the sake of the future, the Iblis Trigger MUST be destroyed!" Before Silver could make his move, he and Sonic heard Sally screaming, as Eggman had captured her again.  
>"Sally?" Asked Sonic. "Wait!" Just as Sonic got up to chase after Eggman, Silver pushed him to the ground again with Psychokinesis!<br>"Don't you **dare** turn your back on me!" He yelled at Sonic. "It's time I finally put an end to this!"  
>"STOP!" Shouted a familiar voice. Suddenly, Amy ran in between Sonic and Silver.<br>"Get out of my way, Amy..." Silver warned. "THIS is my mission!"  
>"Absolutely NOT!" She replied, making Silver growl in anger as Sonic got to his feet.<br>"Thanks, Amy." He said. "I appreciate it." It was then that Sonic ran after Eggman.  
>"Leave it to me!" Amy replied as she continued to block Silver from Sonic.<p>

END OF CHAPTER


	4. Temporal Warriors

**Sonic The Hedgehog - Chaos on Mobius**  
><em><strong>4th Saga: The Solaris Merger<strong>_

_Episode 93_

Previously on Sonic The Hedgehog - Chaos on Mobius...  
>While Sonic and Tails travelled to Nostalgisland to rescue Sally from Eggman, Silver and his new friend Amy Rose were following them. After Tails held back Eggman's robots in order for them to escape his Mad Gear base, Sally revealed to Sonic the truth about the so-called Flames of Disaster. When they arrived in Station Square, Sonic was attacked by Silver, claiming that Sonic was the Iblis Trigger. Eggman managed to kidnap Sally during the battle, but Amy stepped in before Silver could finish Sonic off, allowing him to chase after Eggman.<br>Can Sonic save Sally from Eggman? Can Amy hold off Silver from killing Sonic? And what does Eggman want with Sally and the Flames of Disaster? Find out in the next chapter of The Solaris Merger!

_Chapter Four: Temporal Warriors_

Standing in the middle of Station Square was Silver, looking quite angry at Amy, who was standing in front of him.  
>"Grr! Why on Mobius did you let him get away, Amy?" Silver angrily asked her. "That blue hedgehog is the Iblis Trigger I've been looking for!"<br>"I won't allow _any_ harm to come to my King!" Amy replied, confusing Silver.  
>"Your King?" He asked.<br>"I'm not the same girl you met last night, Silver..." Said Amy, confusing Silver even more. "Let me show you... Chaos ILLUSION!" With those last two words, a wave of Chaos Energy flowed from Amy's feet to her head, revealing her true form: a red echidna girl with small glasses, and one of her dreadlocks was tied up in plats. She also wore a blue sleeveless jacket, with a darker shirt underneath it, and blue boots.  
>"An echidna..." Exclaimed Silver, amazed to see her true form. "(But I thought they were extinct...)"<br>"Yes. My name is Lara-Su." The girl told Silver. "And I've come back to this timeline to stop you from destroying Mobius!"  
>"What? That's ridiculous! I'll have you know that by getting rid of the Iblis Trigger, I'll be <strong>saving<strong> Mobius!"  
>"That's where you're wrong! King Sonic the Hedgehog is the greatest leader this world has ever known! As long as Queen Sally is there to help..." It was at this point that Silver had heard enough.<br>"I don't have time to listen to your lies!" He said before lifting Lara-Su up using Psychokinesis. "I've got a job to do... and I'm gonna start by getting rid of you!" Hearing this, Lara-Su merely yawned. "Are you mocking me? You know what's happening to you, right?"  
>"Oh I know, but I'm not worried..." Lara-Su replied as orbs of Chaos Energy appeared in her hands. "Mainly cause there's <strong>nothing<strong> stronger..." While saying this, Lara-Su managed to break out of Silver's grasp with a burst of Chaos Energy. "...than the Power of Chaos!" Lara-Su then threw a Chaos Spear at Silver, which when it hit him, made him roll across the ground and into a wall. Lara-Su approached Silver, and knelt down to his level. "Whoever told you that King Sonic is the Iblis Trigger, they're lying. And if you _ever_ harm my King again... I'll make you regret it... Chaos CONTROL!" After Lara-Su disappeared, Silver managed to get to his feet, but couldn't look up, as he couldn't get what Lara-Su told him out of his head.

Meanwhile, Sonic ran into Tails and TodStar at the Emerald Coast.  
>"Hey, guys." He said to them. "What's up?"<br>"I ran into Eggman on the way back from Robotropolis." TodStar told him, before throwing him a thin device of some sort. "He wanted me to give that to ya. Don't ask me what it is, cause I know bugger-all." TodStar's last comment made both Sonic and Tails look at him with confusion. "What? It's an expression." Turning his attention back to the device handed to him, Sonic was surprised to see a hologram of Dr. Eggman staring him in the face.  
>"Sir Sonic, Knight of the Wind..." He said. "If you want me to return the Princess, you must give me that Time Stone. Meet me at my base in White Acropolis." When the hologram disappeared, Sonic passed the device back to TodStar, who purposely stepped on it.<br>"Tch. Someone's cocky today." He pointed out.  
>"It's most definately a trap." Said Tails as Sonic revealed the Time Stone in question. "I don't think Eggman will honor his agreement."<br>"I'm going." Was all Sonic said, getting Tails & TodStar's attention.  
>"Sonic?"<br>"You sure, mate?"  
>"Since Eggman went to the trouble of telling me where Sally is, I think I should thank him personally..." TodStar shrugged while Tails shook his head in disagreement.<p>

At that moment, in another part of the Emerald Coast, Silver was sitting on the boardwalk, watching Zappy get slapped in the face by another girl.  
>"So..." Said the voice of a cat that Silver knew. "...I hear someone else is against killing the Iblis Trigger?" This made Silver hang his head again. "Silver? What's wrong?"<br>"...Just thinking, Flare..." Was all Silver said at first, but he eventually spoke up. "To kill someone to save the world... is that _really_ the right thing to do?"  
>"I... don't really know how to answer that, Silver..." Flare replied. "But are you willing to listen to me about Iblis, now?" Before Silver responded, he saw Sonic run across the sea with a two-tailed fox and a green echidna following him.<br>"Not yet." Said Silver as he got to his feet. "I want to get some more information on Sonic, first. And it seems that Dr. Eggman's base would be a good place to start, since those three are headed that way... c'mon, Zappy."  
>"Ohh, but I wanna play in the sand and be a hippie..." Complained Zappy, before Silver used Psychokinesis to pick him up.<br>"I said come on!"

That night in White Acropolis, an alarm had sounded as Egg Fighters and Egg Shooters had formed outside the base. The reason why the alarm was sounding was because a certain black-and-red hedgehog was detected approaching the base. The hedgehog charged through Eggman's robots with ease, managing to bounce off of one to enter the base before it exploded.  
>"Transmission from HQ, there's an SOS coming from Dr. Eggman's base in White Acropolis." Said a voice after the hedgehog creeped into the shadow to avoid being spotted by searchlights. "Our last communication with our agent was 26 hours ago. Agent Shadow, we expect an immediate rescue."<br>"Understood. Initiating the mission now." Shadow replied before jumping over the wall he was leaning on. "Doctor... what in the Realm of Iblis are you up to this time?" Shadow was wearing a brown coat like a cape as he raced deeper into Eggman's base, destroying every Egg Fighter in his path. "Hmph. Useless heaps of metal." It was at this point that Shadow sensed a familiar presence. "What are **they** doing here?" The people Shadow was referring to were Sonic, Tails and TodStar, who were outside the base, waiting for TodStar to melt an opening in the door... until his flaming hand stopped burning.  
>"Ohh, c'mon!" TodStar grumbled as he smacked his right hand with his left hand. "Bugger. Sorry, but that's as hot as it's gonna get."<br>"It'll do. Stand back!" Announced Sonic, before he blasted toward the door, shattering it in the process! "C'mon, guys! We've got a party to crash!"

"SONIC THE HEDGEHOG LOCATED WITHIN BASE." Said a computer voice that got the attention of all of the robots within the base, aswell as Shadow. "INTERCEPT SONIC THE HEDGEHOG IMMEDIATELY." Hearing this, all of the Egg Fighters left Shadow to fight Sonic.  
>"Hmph. Thanks, Sonic. You just made my job that much easier..." Shadow pointed out before running towards the detention level. He eventually found the captured agent, but it was the <span>last<span> one he expected to get caught... "Rouge?"  
>"Hey, Shadow..." Said Rouge the Bat, not sounding too happy.<br>"How did you of all of GUN's spies get captured?"  
>"I'd rather not talk about it. Think you can get me outta here?"<br>"Move to the side." Shadow told her. After Rouge did as he told her, Shadow Spin Dashed through the cell door.  
>"My hero." Rouge said, supposedly flirting with Shadow, but he didn't notice, as he had revealed a Chaos Emerald.<br>"Chaos CONTROL!" Shadow shouted as he and Rouge teleported away.

While Shadow was rescuing Rouge, TodStar sensed his presence as he, Sonic and Tails infiltrated Eggman's base.  
>"(Master Shadow... what's he doing here?)" He thought before running after Sonic and Tails. While Sonic used his Homing Attack to deal with the Egg Shooters, Tails disabled some of the Egg Fighters by electrocuting them with his whip-cord, allowing TodStar to smash them with ease! Eventually, the three of them made it into the center of Eggman's base, which seemed pretty small...<br>"You're late, gentlemen..." Said a voice the three of them were all too familiar with. When they all turned around, they saw Eggman in a room sealed off above them.  
>"Well, your robots <em>did<em> have an appointment to get smashed..." TodStar joked.  
>"Where's Sally?" Sonic angrily asked.<br>"My, aren't we impatient?" Muttered Eggman before shoving Sally into view.  
>"Sonic! You guys!" She shouted, making the boys assume their fighter stances.<br>"Ah-ah. You'd better not move." Said Eggman. "Now then... place the Time Stone in the center of the room." Sonic did as he was told, much to Tails' disapproval, and placed the Time Stone within a pedastal in the center of the room. This made Eggman snicker before pressing a button that created some sort of a barrier around the boys. A barrier that Sonic tried to Spin Dash through, but had no luck. TodStar tried punching through it, but he failed aswell. "It's no use, boys. This field is too powerful for you to overcome. Now, allow me to introduce you to my latest creation... this is the Solaris Prototype." Both Sonic and Sally gasped after hearing that, while Eggman just cackling. "With this machine, I shall be able to control the flow of time itself!" While saying this, Eggman threw a large switch that caused Sonic, Tails and TodStar to float up towards the ceiling before vanishing.

"Sonic!" Sally cried.  
>"Relax, Princess." Eggman told her. "They're not dead... yet. They've just been transported by my glorious machine to another time!" Eggman had begun pacing whilst saying this. "Who knows where they'll end up? It could be the distant past, or far future. But my machine still requires some fine tuning. In fact, what it needs to be complete... is YOU."<br>"M-me?" Asked Sally.  
>"Yes. With your help Princess, I shall be able to control <span>all<span> of time, and rule Mobius!" Eggman then pressed a different button that dropped a capsule down around Sally. "Now, you _may_ feel a slight METALLIC sensation..." As he pulled down another switch, Eggman started laughing maniacally while electricity was surging through Sally's body.  
>"SONIC!" She screamed while in tremendous pain.<p>

A short time later, Shadow and Rouge managed to escape Eggman's base, and had just started walking up Mammoth Mountain.  
>"Don't you wanna know this is?" Asked Rouge, as she held out a rod with a dark aura.<br>"My assignment was to rescue y-" Shadow replied, but he stopped himself when he saw the rod. "I've seen this before... how did the Doctor obtain it?" Before Rouge could respond, a large number of Egg Flappers dropped a large four-legged robot that seemed pretty primitive for Eggman.  
>"It seems the good Doctor doesn't want us to leave..." Rouge stated.<br>"Hmph. Let's get this over with." Said Shadow.

Meanwhile, Silver and Zappy arrived within Eggman's base, only to find no one in sight.  
>"Looks like we've arrived a little too late..." Silver assumed before he and Zappy felt rumbling. Suddenly, a large flying robot shaped like a bird appeared above them. "What? Oh no!"<br>"Hey, it's a birdie!" Said Zappy before he approached the robot while waving his hands. "Heeeere, birdie birdie birdie!"  
>"Zappy, stop waving and start shocking!" Silver told the yellow hedgehog.<br>"No can do, bro..."  
>"Why not?" It was then that Zappy revealed two small batteries.<br>"Gotta recharge these AAs. *chuckle*"  
>"*groan* Fine. I'll deal with this one, myself."<p>

As Silver fought the large flying robot, Shadow fought the large four-legged robot.  
>"Hah. You can't stop me, Doctor..." Shadow said after throwing a Chaos Spear at the robot's feet, causing it to crash down to the ground, allowing Shadow to strike at the top with his Homing Attack!<br>"You can't stop me from getting answers about the Iblis Trigger!" Silver shouted to the flying robot as it dropped bombs his way. Silver used Psychokinesis to catch them all, and throw them back at it!  
>"Is that the best you can muster?" Shadow asked the four-legged robot, as it started sparking electricity.<br>"Come on, I've dealt with worse than this..." Silver pointed out as the flying robot came crashing down... towards Zappy.  
>"Chaos CONTROL!" Yelled Shadow, as he and Rouge vanished before the four-legged robot exploded.<br>"Look out!" Shouted Silver as he pulled Zappy out of harm's way using Psychokinesis.

After the bird robot exploded, Silver saw something sparkle in the flaming wreckage. When he went to investigate, he found a blue jewel that seemed familiar to him...  
>"*gasp* A Time Stone!" He exclaimed, while Zappy was lying on the ground, making a snow angel.<br>"You know about these, Silver?" Asked Flare, before Silver nodded.  
>"Master Shadow told me all about the Time Stones." Silver replied. "With this, I can take us through time without relying on Mephiles!" Hearing this, Flare suddenly filled up with hope.<br>"Does this mean you're giving up on the Iblis Trigger?" She asked.  
>"Maybe... let's just head back to Station Square for now." Silver replied before picking up Zappy using his Psychokinesis. When Zappy looked at his snow angel, he noticed that it had electricity marks around it.<br>"Hey... just like when I do those at the Crystal Mountain on Onyx Island!" He pointed out.

END OF CHAPTER


	5. The Shadow of Mephiles

**Sonic The Hedgehog - Chaos on Mobius  
><strong>_**4th Saga: The Solaris Merger**_

_Episode 94_

Previously on Sonic The Hedgehog - Chaos on Mobius...  
>Blocking Sonic from Silver, Amy revealed herself as Lara-Su to Silver, claiming that she was not the same Amy he'd met the night before. Sonic then found out that Eggman only had Sally captive until Sonic handed over the Time Stone. Travelling to Eggman's base in White Acropolis, Sonic, Tails and TodStar fell into one of Eggman's traps, sending the three of them into another time!<br>Someone else who had infiltrated Eggman's base was Shadow, and he was on a mission to rescue Rouge, who was sent there to retrieve a familiar-looking rod. When Shadow and Rouge were close to escape, they were attacked by Egg Walker!  
>Following Sonic the Iblis Trigger, Silver, Flare and Zappy also travelled to White Acropolis, only to get attacked by Egg Falcon! Both Shadow and Silver defeated Egg Walker and Egg Falcon with ease, but Silver found the same Time Stone Eggman had aquired from Sonic!<br>When has Eggman sent Sonic, Tails and TodStar, and what has he done to Sally? Will Lara-Su return to protect her future King? Where have Shadow and Rouge disappeared to, and what does GUN want with the Scepter of Darkness? And now that he has a Time Stone, what will Silver do with it? Find out in the next chapter of The Solaris Merger!

_Chapter Five: The Shadow of Mephiles_

Using Chaos Control, Shadow warped himself and Rouge into a geographical chamber of some sort.  
>"Ahh... I'm glad I'm out of that frozen wasteland!" Said Rouge as she and Shadow looked around. "Although this looks like Eggman's technology to me..." It was then that Shadow gasped at the sight of a Mobian cat that he knew all too well... "Isn't that that Blaze girl you were telling me about?"<br>"Yes..." Shadow replied, still staring at the portrait of Blaze, before looking back at his Chaos Emerald, and seeing Blaze's face within it. "How does the Doctor even **know** Blaze?"  
>"How should I know?" Asked Rouge while shrugging. "I just followed my orders and retrieved this thing..." Rouge then revealed the rod she recovered. "Although, think you could escort me to the GUN extraction point?"<br>"Sure." Shadow replied. "Where IS the extraction point?" Rouge then pointed to a landmark on a visible map.  
>"Right there, in the Great Ruins of Mercia."<br>"Let's get going, then. Chaos CONTROL!" And like that, Shadow and Rouge disappeared.

Mere minutes later, Shadow and Rouge appeared within some ruins, where a green hedgehog and a red fox were waiting for them up above...  
>"OK Fi, you stay here while I grab the Scepter from those two." Said the green hedgehog.<br>"Unless you get in trouble, right?" The fox asked.  
>"Heh, that's only IF I get in trouble." The hedgehog replied. "I'm back to full power now, babe. No one can stop me." After saying that, the hedgehog jumped down to get closer to Shadow and Rouge.<br>"I hope you're right, Scourge..." Said the fox, looking worried about her partner.  
>"Hmph. It's not like GUN to be late..." Shadow pointed out, which gave Rouge an idea...<br>"Y'know, this place used to be thriving with Mobians, until a major accident occurred seven years ago." Said Rouge, getting Shadow's attention. "Since then, no one's set foot in these ruins."  
>"Accident?" Asked Shadow.<br>"Yeah. I heard a prototype energy engine failed which caused the accident." Rouge replied. "I think the name of the plan was..."  
>"The Solaris Project." Said a voice that both Shadow and Rouge recognized. When they turned to find the voice, they found Scourge the Hedgehog literally looking down his nose at them, before he jumped down to their level. "One of the guys behind the thing was Doc Eggman himself."<br>"You... what are **you** doing here?" Shadow asked the green hedgehog.  
>"Relax, Stripes." Said Scourge. "All I want from you is the Scepter of Darkness. If you could just fork it over, I'll be on my way." Rouge wasn't really in a generous mood, so she started flapping her wings and flying above Scourge's reach.<p>

"You want it, pretty boy?" She asked. "Come and get it!"  
>"Your mistake..." Said Scourge, before Spin Dashing into Rouge, knocking her out and causing her to drop the rod.<br>"Chaos CONTROL!" Shouted Shadow before he warped in front of Scourge and kicked him in the stomach, before warping below Rouge to catch her.  
>"<strong>NO!<strong>" Scourge screamed as the Scepter of Darkness was close to falling to the ground. Scourge tried running to catch it as fast as he could, but by the time he got there, the rod had already hit the ground, and it had somehow paralyzed Scourge. Suddenly, what appeared to be electricity connected the Scepter of Darkness to Scoruge's chest, and eventually Scourge's eyes went blank as an orb of light was extracted from his chest!  
>"Scourge!" Gasped the fox who was watching from above.<br>"What's happening to him?" Asked Rouge.  
>"I'm not sure..." Shadow replied. "But it looks to me like his lifeforce has been extracted from him in the form of that orb." Just then, a black aura came blasting out from the rod, taking the orb with it. After flying high up in the sky, the aura came crashing down towards Shadow, but he evaded it and it dove down into the ground. It was then that Shadow's shadow started to stretch out, before that aura absorbed it and Scourge's lifeforce. Emerging from the aura was a black hedgehog that resembled Shadow, but his quills were black-and-blue instead of black-and-red, his eyes were green and lizard-like, and he had no visible mouth, nor any cape.<p>

"What? Your shadow..." Was all Rouge could say as she and Shadow watched this being laugh with a voice that made the fox hide behind the pillar.  
>"Oh, how ironic fate can be..." Said the hedgehog. "I would never have believed that I would be resurrected through <em>your<em> shade! I thank you, Shadow the Hedgehog." After saying this and bowing before him, Shadow was startled.  
>"(That voice...) Who are you? And how do you know my name?" He asked the mysterious hedgehog.<br>"I'm Mephiles. Mephiles the Dark." The Shadow look-alike replied as he started to slowly walk towards Shadow while keeping his head down. "What? Did you forget me? I owe much to you, Shadow. Oh, yes..." Mephiles then looked up at Shadow with his creepy lizard-like eyes. He then made on dark orb of energy appeared in his hand that made Shadow jump back to stand in front of Rouge. "What you gave to me I now return to you... a one-way ticket to oblivion!" Raising the orb above his head, Mephiles allowed it to grow to surround himself, Shadow and Rouge before they disappeared into it. This gave the fox her chance to jump down to her partner, who appeared lifeless.  
>"Scourge? C'mon Scourge, wake up!" She said while shaking him as tears formed in her eyes.<p>

That same orb appeared within a ruined city of some sort, but only Shadow and Rouge emerged from it.  
>"What's this place?" Asked Rouge as she looked around.<br>"It looks as though we've been teleported to another location." Shadow replied, looking at the severely damaged city.  
>"Then let's find out where are." Said Rouge before running off, leaving Shadow.<br>"Mephiles... (Who is he?)" He asked himself before walking after Rouge.

Soon, Shadow and Rouge found a computer database that was still intact and functioning.  
>"OK, I'm in." Rouge said before she started typing again. "Now all I need to do is pinpoint our location..." After Rouge had finished typing, she and Shadow saw where they were on a map onscreen. "No... that's not possible! We're <em>still<em> in the Doctor's base... but how can that be?"  
>"Hmm... see if you can discover today's date." Shadow told her. Nodding Rouge started typing again, which made eight letters surrounding two strokes appear onscreen, making her gasp. "It appears we've gone through time... doesn't it?"<br>"Mmm. About 200 years into the future..." Rouge replied. "Maybe even more, depending on when this database was last updated. That means that this Mephiles character has the power to control time."  
>"His power feels very similar to my own link to the Chaos Force." Shadow pointed out. "But there's something else about it... something... dark..." Before Rouge could say anything, they both heard screaming from behind them, and Shadow felt a familiar presence...<p>

Not too far away from that computer room, Sonic, Tails and TodStar came crashing down from the ceiling. While Sonic landed on his feet, Tails landed on his backside, and TodStar landed on his head.  
>"Boy, do I feel dizzy..." Tails said as his head was literally spinning.<br>"**You** feel dizzy? Ugh, try landing on your head!" TodStar told the two-tailed fox as Sonic stood up and looked around.  
>"Where are we?" He asked, before hearing footsteps...<br>"Well, lookie what we have here..." Said a voice Sonic was all too familiar with. When the boys looked up, they saw Shadow and Rouge looking down at them.  
>"Grr... Rouge." Sonic grumbled.<br>"Master Shadow!" Exclaimed TodStar as he bowed before the black hedgehog.  
>"Long time no see, boys." Rouge said as she waved to them.<p>

A short time later, Shadow and Rouge took the boys outside to see the ruined city. Sonic, Tails and TodStar were all horrified at the sight before them.  
>"This is the distant future. Far removed from our own timeline." Shadow told them.<br>"The future?" Asked Tails, to which Shadow nodded. "Then that means Eggman's machine CAN control time!"  
>"Huh! Eggman's got <span>some<span> nerve droppin' us here..." Said Sonic, before he kicked a rock.  
>"So... how can we return to the present, Master?" TodStar asked.<br>"We'll need a space-time rift, but it requires a lot of energy..." Shadow replied, which gave Sonic an idea.  
>"Chaos Control?" He asked.<br>"I've already tried..." Shadow replied as he revealed the Chaos Emerald he had with him, but it seemed more stone-like in appearence. "For some reason, the Power of Chaos feels a little... off in this timeline..." As he said that, TodStar fell to his knees.  
>"That'd explain why I don't feel very strong at the moment..." He said before groaning in pain.<br>"Exactly. We don't have much time." Said Shadow. "Tails, did you bring your Emerald Radar?"  
>"I never leave Freedom HQ without it." Tails replied. "Why?"<br>"See if you can adjust it to search for Time Stones. We'll need at least two in order to get home."  
>"In the meantime, here..." Said Rouge as she threw a communicator to Sonic. "It'd be best to split up to search for them. I'm with Shadow."<br>"Fine. Tails and TodStar can come with me." Sonic told Rouge before the five of them went their seperate ways.

END OF CHAPTER


	6. Welcome to the Future

**Sonic The Hedgehog - Chaos on Mobius**  
><em><strong>4th Saga: The Solaris Merger<strong>_

_Episode 95_

Previously on Sonic The Hedgehog - Chaos on Mobius...  
>After Shadow defeated Egg Walker, Rouge asked him to escort her to the GUN extraction point in Mercia. Arriving at the extraction point, Shadow and Rouge got to talking about the Solaris Project, when Scourge jumped down and asked for the Scepter of Darkness. When they refused, Scourge attempted to take it by force, but when it struck the ground near him, it sucked out his lifeforce, and unleashed an aura that merged with Shadow's shadow! Freshly resurrected, Mephiles sent all three of them 200 years into the future, where Shadow and Rouge found Sonic, Tails and TodStar.<br>Just who is Mephiles, and how does he know Shadow? What exactly happened to Scourge? Can Sonic, Tails, TodStar, Shadow and Rouge find at least two Time Stones and get back home? Find out in the next chapter of The Solaris Merger!

_Chapter Six: Welcome to the Future_

"Stay right behind me, guys!" Sonic shouted as he, Tails and TodStar ran through the ruined city that was surrounded by flames and lava-creatures.  
>"Whoa... the whole city is on fire!" Exclaimed Tails as he flew behind Sonic.<br>"No time to gawk now, Tails." TodStar told the fox as he ran behind Sonic. "We have to find a Time Stone!" Suddenly, four lava worms bursted out from the knocked over building the boys were running on. While Tails wrapped his whip-cord around one to restrain it, TodStar punched it a number of times before it was destroyed.  
>"Are you OK, TodStar? That thing shouldn't have taken you ithati long to defeat..." Tails asked while Sonic used his Homing Attack to deal with the other three.  
>"I know. This place is takin' the life outta me!" TodStar replied as he wiped the sweat from his forehead, making Tails look worried. And Sonic noticed.<br>"You guys take shelter in there." He told them. "I'll meet you back here with the Time Stone."  
>"Sonic, we should stick-" Shouted Tails before Sonic blasted away from him and TodStar. "-together. *sigh* Gimme your hand, TodStar." Once he got hold of TodStar's hand, Tails flew them into a building that had plenty of cover from the fire, smoke and ash.<p>

At that moment, Sonic was racing all through town, when a number of bird-like creatures came flying at him.  
>"So, you guys wanna party, huh?" Sonic asked them, to which one responded by throwing a ball of lava at him, but missed thanks to Sonic's Quick Step. "You'll have to catch me first, bird-brains!" Sonic then blasted onto a road, where he saw a firey tornado in the distance... and it was throwing beaten-up cars, rocks and other wreckage his way! All of which he managed to avoid using his Quick Step ability. "Man, that tornado's a moving junkyard! But there's somethin' about all this fire that seems so familiar..."<p>

Meanwhile, Shadow and Rouge were surrounded by dog-like creatures of the same nature.  
>"Rouge, start flying. I'll handle this." Shadow told the bat. After Rouge had gotten to a safe enough distance, Shadow used his Homing Attack to make quick work of the creatures. "Let's go!" When Shadow zoomed deeper into the city, Rouge glided after him. Shadow then Spin Dashed through a group of the same beasts that seemed to be guarding something. "Hmph. That rail's gotta lead somewhere..."<br>"How about I fly ahead?" Asked Rouge, but Shadow shook his head.  
>"Too dangerous with that firey tornado there." He replied. "Stay here." Shadow then started grinding on the rail that looked pretty close to the tornado.<br>"*sigh* Always getting himself into trouble, that one..." Rouge said as she saw Shadow off. "That's my job!"

As Shadow grinded on the rail, he soon saw that the tornado throwing damaged cars his way. But he managed to jump out of the way.  
>"How big is this tornado? And how come I haven't gotten sucked in?" He asked himself before looking ahead and seeing a familiar-looking jewel. "A Time Stone!" When Shadow collected the Time Stone, the tornado started throwing more cars and rocks at him, but with some careful jumping, Shadow managed to avoid the tornado's wrath and safely made it back to Rouge with the Time Stone in hand.<p>

Later, Sonic had reunited with Tails and TodStar in the building, where the three of them decided to wander inside the building.  
>"Strewth... no matter where we go, all we see are ruins." TodStar pointed out as they walked. "How in the Realm of Iblis can <em>this<em> be our future?"  
>"How could it come to this?" Added Tails, before Sonic spotted a light in a room up ahead. The three boys then stuck their heads through the opened door, where they saw three hedgehogs: one black-and-blue, one silver and one yellow.<br>"(It's him...)" Sonic thought as he stared at the silver hedgehog.  
>"(Master..?)" Thought TodStar as he looked at the black-and-blue hedgehog.<br>"If I eliminate that guy, will Mobius be saved?" Asked the silver hedgehog, to which the black hedgehog nodded.  
>"The Day of Disaster..." Said the black hedgehog, before turning to the screen. "Here are my records of this event. This was when Iblis was freed, and his flames were released unto the world." Not long after he pressed a button, a number of pictures showing a flaming airship hurtling toward a mountainside appeared onscreen. "And you have this person to blame." The black hedgehog then allowed a small orb to appear above his hand, inviting the silver hedgehog to look into it. What he saw was Sonic in a realm filled with nothing but flames.<br>"I see it!" The silver hedgehog exclaimed, startling the yellow hedgehog. "So that blue hedgehog's the Iblis Trigger?"  
>"Hey, does that thing get Fox?" Asked the yellow hedgehog before the orb vanished. "Aww..."<br>"I'll send us back in time to the point when the Iblis Trigger was alive." Said the black hedgehog as he created another orb of energy. This one enveloped all three Mobians in the area before disappearing, allowing Sonic, Tails and TodStar to walk in without getting spotted.

"Who was that jerk?" Asked TodStar as Tails approached the computer.  
>"He looked just like Shadow..." Sonic pointed out.<br>"No... this can't be!" Said Tails as he stared at the screen, getting Sonic and TodStar's attention. "According to this data, Sally died while she was kidnapped by Eggman. Apparantly, Eggman's battleship exploded!"  
>"WHAT?" Sonic asked as he got closer to the terminal.<br>"The date of this incident was... two DAYS after the Star Festival!" Tails replied.  
>"No way!" Exclaimed TodStar.<br>"So if we don't make it back in time, Sally'll die onboard Eggman's battleship..." Sonic deduced, which Tails agreed to, making Sonic smack his fist into his other hand. "(No... I bcan't/b let that happen!)" Suddenly, TodStar felt a familiar presence...  
>"Huh? (What's that? It feels familiar...)" He thought. "(It almost feels like... me...)" He eventually shrugged it off as Tails continued typing.<p>

At that moment, Shadow felt a similar presence on the other side of the city as he and Rouge had just recovered a Time Stone.  
>"(That presence...)" He thought as he looked at the island that seemed to be on an angle. "(It sort of feels like... me...)"<br>"Ah ha-ha! My precious Time Stone." Said Rouge, snapping Shadow out of his thoughts. "You are all so beautiful... with your mysterious brilliance."  
>"Rouge, if you don't stop that, I'm going to take that Time Stone away from yo-" Shadow was inturrupted when he saw a familiar face.<br>"Well _excuse_ me, Mr. Sunshine." Rouge replied, before seeing the look on Shadow's face. "What is it?" Rouge then saw who Shadow was looking at: their robot teammate/friend, but it looked dusty and rusted. "Omega! What's he doing here?" Shadow then approached Omega, and checked the the systems in his back to see if anything was wrong...  
>"Everything checks out fine..." Shadow told Rouge. "...but it seems he's in standby mode."<br>"What could've possibly happened to create this future?" Asked Rouge, but Shadow shook his head. It was at this point that Rouge's communicator started beeping. "Talk to me, Blue. All right, we'll meet you there. We'd better get moving. Your kid and his friends have found something themselves."  
>"But..." Shadow started to ask as he looked at Omega.<br>"It's not like we can do anything for him, now." Rouge replied.  
>"Yeah. I guess you're right..." Said Shadow, before he started walking away. Looking back at Omega, Rouge was hesitant to leave, but she eventually followed Shadow.<p>

That evening, Sonic, Tails and TodStar found Shadow and Rouge waiting for them in a place with nothing but dead trees, fire, rock and lava.  
>"Could you boys <strong>be<strong> any slower?" Rouge teased before revealing the Time Stone that Shadow found.  
>"All right! You guys have already found a Time Stone!" Cheered Tails, before TodStar fell to his knees again.<br>"You OK, dude?" Sonic asked the green echidna, who was panting quite a lot.  
>"Yeah. *pant* I'll be right... *pant*" TodStar slowly replied. "(At least, I hope...)"<br>"(Hang in there, my apprentice...)" Shadow thought before looking to Tails for an answer. "Have you guys discovered anything?"  
>"Y-yeah." Tails replied. "When I received a signal from a Time Stone, I thought we were headed for Glyphic Canyon, but..."<br>"We've got a hunch it's in that volcano." Said Sonic, while pointing at the volcano in the distance. "Though I think it'd be best if me and Shadow went ahead while you guys followed."  
>"Sounds good to me." Rouge replied, before Sonic and Shadow raced towards the volcano. Eventually, Tails and Rouge flew after the two hedgehogs while carrying TodStar.<p>

"Whoa! That volcano's definately an active one!" Sonic pointed out as he and Shadow avoided falling balls of molten lava. Not only that, but the Iblis Takers he had encountered in the city seemed to be originating from the volcano.  
>"Stay focused, Sonic." Shadow told the blue hedgehog. "We have to clear a path for Tails and Rouge." When the Iblis Takers were in range, both Sonic and Shadow defeated them all with their Homing Attacks.<br>"Can't you just throw Chaos Spears at these creeps?" Asked Sonic as he and Shadow continued towards the volcano.  
>"I'm trying to save what little power I have, Sonic..." Shadow told him as the two avoided a burst of fire coming from the ground below them. "To do that, I need to keep my Inhibitor Rings around my wrists."<br>"(So _that's_ what those are for...)" Sonic thought, before they were stopped by a large muscle-bound humanoid lava creature. Smirking at each other, Sonic Spin Dashed into the monster's foot, while Shadow used his Homing Attack to strike its head multiple times before it was destroyed. After taking a quick break in a cave, Sonic and Shadow spotted more balls of molten lava headed their way. "Cool! It's raining fire!"  
>"It's erupting... let's go!" Shadow told Sonic as they jumped from floating platform-to-floating platform, before they both used a Homing Attack on the same Iblis Biter at the same time! "Rouge, Tails. Sonic and I are close to the volcano. Now's the time to move in."<br>"C'mon Shadow, let's head into the volcano!"  
>"Right behind you." After a powerful jump from both of them, Sonic and Shadow successfully landed in the volcano... where more lava creatures awaited them...<p>

As Sonic and Shadow fought off what monsters they could, Tails and Rouge arrived with TodStar in hand.  
>"All right, Tails... where's the Time Stone?" Sonic asked after all the enemies at the entrance were eliminated. After landing and putting TodStar down, Tails got out his handheld device and activated it.<br>"OK... it looks like it's further down in the volcano, which means it's gonna get hotter..." Tails replied. While Rouge started to get worried, Sonic heard a familiar voice...  
>"<em>Sonic... help me...<em>" It said, making Sonic ignore what the other three were talking about.  
>"...Iblis?" He softly asked.<br>"Sonic, what's wrong?" Asked Shadow, getting Sonic's attention.  
>"Nothin'. C'mon, let's go get that Time Stone!" Sonic said as he walked ahead, while Tails and Rouge continued to carry TodStar, and Shadow walked behind them.<p>

Eventually, they all arrived in a room that was almost pitch-black.  
>"Whoa! How'd it get so dark in here?" Asked Sonic, before Tails spotted a signpost.<br>"Hold up, you guys." He said as he put TodStar down and got out his handheld device again. "Let me see if I can decifer this..." After scanning for a few seconds, only one sentence appeared onscreen... "Hmm... 'Concentrate your power on the light, and it will show you the way...'"  
>"What's that supposed to mean?" Asked Sonic, before Shadow got to thinking when he saw a floating ball of purple light ahead of them. He then jumped without anyone's approval. "Shadow?" Once he was within range, Shadow used his Homing Attack to strike the ball, allowing it to give off more light!<br>"That's my man!" Said Rouge, applauding Shadow's performance. The light from the ball showed a path above them. While Sonic and Shadow jumped up onto the path, Tails and Rouge flew themselves and TodStar up there.  
>"All right, let's keep moving!" Said Sonic.<p>

The next room was also pretty dark, but it had six purple floating orbs within it.  
>"OK... this signpost says 'If all of the lights shine at once, your way will become clear...'" Said Tails, after decifering another signpost.<br>"Hmm... without Chaos Control, those orbs look a little out of reach for myself and Sonic..." Shadow pointed out.  
>"Then I guess it's up to you and me, fox-boy!" Rouge told Tails before the two took off towards the first two orbs, while Sonic and Shadow stayed with TodStar. While Tails gave every orb he came across a jolt from his whip-cord, Rouge gave every orb she came across a good kick. Eventually, all six of the orbs were shining as brightly as they could, causing a door to open. Sonic and Shadow were already at the doorway with TodStar in hand when Tails and Rouge got there.<br>"Whoa... that's a looong drop." Stated Sonic as the four of them looked down the cliff, before he looked at Tails and Rouge. "Think you two can carry all of us down there?"  
>"Only one way to find out!" Tails happily replied before Sonic gave him a high-five.<br>"Ugh, **more** carrying?" Rouge complained.  
>"Not for too much longer, Rouge..." Shadow told her.<p>

After a heavy float down the hole, the five of them landed on a sturdy rock stuck in the lava, where they saw a second Time Stone. It was then that Rouge flapped her wings in order to fly up and get it.  
>"I found a Time Stone!" She announced, while Tails was looking at his handheld. And he noticed something strange...<br>"Something's not right here..." He said, which got Shadow's attention.  
>"Don't touch it!" Shadow yelled at Rouge. Just before she could get her hands on the Time Stone, it was eaten by a giant worm-like monster that startled Sonic.<br>"What in the Realm of Iblis is **this?**" Asked Rouge as the monster roared.  
>"Iblis..." Sonic said. "But how? And why?"<p>

The monster Sonic called Iblis then swam through the lava to get away from the group, before spewing molten rocks at the ceiling, allowing some spikes to fall into the lava, giving Shadow an idea...  
>"Sonic, see those floating balls over there?" He asked.<br>"Yeah?" Said Sonic, feeling confused.  
>"Maybe we can use those to lure that monster in." Shadow replied before jumping onto the platforms. "Let's go!" Sonic hesitated, but he eventually followed Shadow into the arena.<br>"OK, if we're gonna fight Iblis, we'd better do a little tag-team action." Sonic told Shadow.  
>"Sounds good. I'll go in first." Shadow replied before he jumped onto the platforms closer to Iblis. Iblis then spewed more molten rocks towards Shadow, but he avoided them by jumping over them. Iblis then dove into the lava, before jumping out of it and falling towards Sonic. "Sonic!" Sonic managed to jump out of the way at just the right time, before Iblis smashed through five of the platforms that were there.<br>"(Why, Iblis?) Shadow, now!" Sonic shouted, giving his biological father the oppotunity to use his Homing Attack on one of the balls. When Iblis saw this, it felt compelled to dive at it, causing it to stick to the platform the ball was floating above. This allowed Shadow to strike at Iblis' eye with another Homing Attack, pushing Iblis off of the rock and back into the lava, while Shadow flew back to the platform he started the battle on.  
>"It's up to you, Sonic!" Shouted Shadow, as he noticed Sonic jumping towards Iblis.<p>

"Iblis! It's me, Sonic!" He yelled when he got close enough. Suddenly, Iblis stopped when it heard Sonic talking to it.  
>"What is Sonic doing?" Asked Rouge.<br>"Looks to me like he's trying to reason with it..." Tails suspected.  
>"Iblis... where have I heard that name before..." Shadow asked himself.<br>"Remember when you were sealed within Blaze?" Asked Sonic, which made a light turn on in Shadow's head. "I was one of her friends. You told us about how you and Chaos were good friends, and how Mephiles tried to turn you _against_ Chaos..."  
>"Mephiles?" Shadow asked after hearing Sonic say his name.<br>"C'mon, Iblis... remember!" Iblis looked at Sonic for a brief period, before diving at him! Sonic managed to jump out of his path, though.

"OK... that didn't work." Said Sonic as Shadow jumped over to him.  
>"Sonic... what do <span>you<span> know about Mephiles?" Shadow asked him. Sonic wasn't paying attention, as he saw the spikes on the ceiling.  
>"Not now, Shadow! I've got an idea..." Sonic replied. "You distract Iblis while Tails flies me up to the ceiling to smash those spikes."<br>"Hmph. Good thinking." Said Shadow as he jumped towards Iblis once again, while Sonic returned to where Tails, Rouge and TodStar were.

As Shadow kept Iblis occupied, Tails had begun to fly Sonic up to the ceiling.  
>"A-are you sure about this, Sonic?" Asked Tails.<br>"Absolutely, buddy!" Sonic replied with a grin on his face. Just then, Shadow barely escaped Iblis' dive.  
>"Shadow!" Rouge cried as Shadow got to his knees.<br>"Grr... I was hoping I wouldn't have to do this..." Said Shadow as his right hand reached for his left Inhibitor Ring. He was stopped however, when Sonic Spin Dashed through one of the spikes on the ceiling, making it fall down onto Iblis' head!  
>"Shadow, it looks like it's dazed from the impact!" Rouge pointed out. "Finish him off!" After a growl, Shadow managed to strike Iblis one more time with a Homing Attack, causing Iblis to spit out the Time Stone before it fell into the lava. Sonic managed to catch the Time Stone while he and Tails were coming back down.<p>

Not long after Tails got him back to the ground, Sonic stepped towards Shadow, both of which had the Time Stones they had collected.  
>"Now Sonic, instead of saying <span>'Chaos<span> Control' you have to say 'Chronos Control.'" Shadow said to the blue hedgehog.  
>"Gotcha. On three. One..." Sonic replied.<br>"Two..." Said Shadow.  
>"Three! Chronos CONTROL!" Both Sonic and Shadow shouted, creating a hole of light next to them. Sonic instantly jumped through with Tails carrying TodStar close behind.<br>"C'mon Shadow, let's go home." Said Rouge as she flew towards the rift. But something had caught Shadow's attention behind him... it was a flame and a familiar dark aura. Emerging from the aura was none other than Mephiles.  
>"Sorry, Blaze..." Shadow said before he threw his Chaos Emerald and Time Stone through the rift before going after Mephiles. After Mephiles and Shadow disappeared, the space-time rift disappered, aswell.<p>

END OF CHAPTER


	7. The Fate of Shadow and Sally

**Sonic The Hedgehog - Chaos on Mobius**  
><em><strong>4th Saga: The Solaris Merger<strong>_

_Episode 96_

Previously on Sonic The Hedgehog - Chaos on Mobius...  
>After searching through Crisis City, Shadow and Rouge found one of the Time Stones they needed, while Sonic, Tails and TodStar discovered that Sally died two days after the Star Festival aboard the Egg Carrier 2! Shadow and Rouge also found Omega in standby mode for reasons unknown.<br>When the five reunited, they travelled into a volcanic region, where another Time Stone was located. In an active volcano! Eventually making it the where the Time Stone was located, our heroes were confronted by Iblis! And while Sonic tried to reason with it, they eventually defeated the beast and recovered the Time Stone.  
>Using Chronos Control to create a small rip in time and space, Sonic, Tails, TodStar and Rouge jumped through it. But Shadow stayed behind to chase after Mephiles.<br>Can Sonic and friends change Sally's fate? What was Omega doing in standby mode in the first place? Why did Iblis turn on Sonic? And can Shadow find Mephiles? Find out in the next chapter of The Solaris Merger!

_Chapter Seven: The Fate of Shadow and Sally_

Back in the present day, Rouge lands in Mushroom City through the space-time rift, while a purple Chaos Emerald and a green Time Stone.  
>"Shadow? Shadow?" She asked as she looked around for the black hedgehog, only for the space-time rift to vanish without Shadow coming through. It was then that Rouge picked up the Chaos Emerald. "Shadow... and he doesn't have her Chaos Emerald anymore..." Suddenly, her communicator started beeping.<br>"Agent Rouge?" Said a voice she was familiar with. "Report your status immediately. Have you retreived the Scepter of Darkness?" Rouge was hesitant to answer...  
>"Well... I'll provide a full report shortly, sir." She replied. "Right now, I have a priority situation to deal with. I need to contact E-123 Omega asap."<br>"Luckily for you, Omega's in the Great Jungle." Said the voice from GUN HQ. This made Rouge grin before she started to flap her wings.

Later, as Rouge flew over the Great Jungle, she spotted a certain large robot...  
>"Ahh... just the 'bot I wanted to see!" She said before diving down in front of him. "Hey, Omega. Long time no see, big boy."<br>"ROUGE THE BAT." Omega stated as he looked down at Rouge. "WHAT BRINGS YOU TO MY LOCATION?" Rouge then explained what had happened to herself and Shadow. "SITUATION UNDERSTOOD. WHAT WOULD YOU LIKE ME TO DO?" Rouge then revealed the Chaos Emerald Shadow had with him.  
>"When you find Shadow, give this to him." She said to the robot. "And while you're at it, you'd better give him a hand, too." Omega then obtained the Chaos Emerald from Rouge, and placed it in his storage unit.<br>"SYSTEM REACTIVATION COUNTDOWN INITIATED." Stated Omega, as he prepared his weapons and other systems for his new mission. "BACKUP POWER SOURCE AND SPARE MAGAZINES SECURED. COMMAND PROGRAM PRIORITY CHANGED. NEW MISSION: SHADOW SUPPORT. EXTERNAL ACCESS NO LONGER PERMITTED. CONFIRMED." It was then the Omega stood to attention.  
>"I'm counting on you, Omega." Rouge told the robot as he started to walk out of the Great Jungle.<p>

Back in the future, Shadow was looking around in the lava-filled cave for the hedgehog that resembled him, when he found him perched on top of a purple orb.  
>"So, decided to void your return ticket now, did you?" He asked the Ultimate Lifeform.<br>"Why are you here?" Shadow asked as he pointed to the imposter. "Did **you** change Mobius into this?"  
>"The answer's yes... <strong>and<strong> no." This confused Shadow. "Perhaps it's better to show you..." Snapping his fingers, the Shadow look-alike revealed what appeared to be Shadow sealed within a small chamber. Seeing this, Shadow was indeed surprised.

"Yes. That's you." Mephiles told him. "After Mobius was devastated by Iblis' flames, what do you think happened? A search for the guilty. Who did this, you may ask? The Overlanders weren't just jealous of your power... they feared it." Hearing this, Shadow looked down at the ground. "They used this incident as an excuse to hunt you down." Shadow seemed unsure about his place on Mobius all of a sudden... "Come with me, Shadow. Let us punish this foolish world of humanity. It's only fair to give back what was intended for you. You have every right to want justice."  
>"Justice?" Shadow asked before turning to face Mephiles. "You make it sounds more like vengance. In which case, you can forget it." This seemed to confuse Mephiles...<br>"You forgive humanity this folly then?" He asked while pointing to Shadow's future.  
>"I determine my own destiny." Shadow replied while clenching his fist. This made Mephiles decide to show Shadow his true self: a crystalline version of Shadow that dived down to the ground in front of Shadow, and became Shadow's shadow! "Don't bother to try and deceive me. I know who I am!"<p>

All of a sudden, small creatures that slightly resemble Mephiles appeared from nowhere and attempted to lunge at Shadow, but he managed to jump out of harm's way, before striking a handful of them with his Homing Attack.  
>"It doesn't matter how many of them you defeat, you know..." Said Mephiles, still posing as Shadow's shadow. Realising this, Shadow attempted to punch at Mephiles, but he only hit the ground. This was also the time that the smaller dark creatures attached themselves to Shadow. Before they could do anything to him, Shadow started charging up a Spin Dash, shaking off the smaller creatures, before jumping up and diving down onto Mephiles. But his attack had no effect!<br>"What?"  
>"I'm your shadow..." Mephiles told him. "You can't even <em>touch<em> me."  
>"What if I do this?" Asked Shadow as he removed his Inhibitor Rings. As he screamed, Shadow unleashed his Chaos Boost ability, bringing Mephiles up from the ground!<br>"What? Shadow! You-"  
>"Chaos SPEAR!" Shadow then struck Mephiles with his Chaos Spear attack, before Spin Dashing into him, then striking him with a distortion surrounding his right hand. "Chaos... BLAST!" Shadow then exploded in a large orb of Chaos Energy that engulfed Mephiles and all of his shadow creatures.<p>

Watching Mephiles slowly try to get up off of the ground, Shadow then approached the monster while reattaching his Inhibitor Rings to his wrists.  
>"Hmph. You're not as strong as I thought..." Shadow told him, which was when Mephiles blasted Shadow with an attack that sent him into a pillar, before falling onto the ground, panting.<br>"*laugh* You were saying..." Said Mephiles, as he approached him. Before Mephiles could get too close however, some bullets got in between the two of them. When they looked around, they saw a certain robot that looked dusty and rusted.  
>"Omega!" Exclaimed Shadow.<br>"NOW IS THE DESIGNATED TIME." Omega stated as he retracted his machine gun for his right hand, while switching his left hand for missile launcher. "I SHALL ASSIST YOU, SHADOW." Omega then fired a missile at Mephiles, which was a direct hit!  
>"Omega, if you have a shot at Mephiles, take it!" Shadow told the robot, before using his Homing Attack on one of the smaller shadow creatures that had returned. "I'll cover you."<br>"AFFIRMATIVE." Omega replied before firing a laser attack at Mephiles. Mephiles tried to attack Omega with a dark orb, but the robot countered it with his laser attack before firing another missile at Mephiles.  
>"You're just a nuisance, robot." Mephiles told Omega. While Shadow Spin Dashed through any creature that headed for Omega, the robot fired one last missile at Mephiles, which knocked the fiend off his feet(?) and face first on the ground. Struggling to get up, Mephiles eventually created an orb and placed it above his head before floating into it.<br>"Mephiles!" Shouted Shadow as he and Omega chased him into it. When Shadow and Omega reappeared, they found themselves in the present Station Square, and Mephiles was nowhere in sight. "Dammit."  
>"SHADOW, I SHALL ASSIST YOU IN PURSUING MEPHILES." Omega stated before seeing Shadow nod.<p>

A few minutes later, a space-time rift appeared on the other side of Station Square, and Sonic, Tails and TodStar fell out of it. It was at this point that TodStar's strength had returned. Little did they know that a familiar-looking robot was standing atop a skyscraper, waiting for them...  
>"Looks like we made it back in one piece." TodStar pointed out.<br>"Where did Shadow and Rouge go?" Asked Tails. "Did they appear someplace else?"  
>"Meh, those two can take care of themse-" Sonic replied, but he was inturrupted when he saw the robot on the building that had a shape similar to someone he knew.<br>"Sonic, what is it?" Asked Tails, before Sonic pointed up at the robot.  
>"You don't think he..." Sonic was about to say, but the robot then leapt from the buildingtop to come down to their level, revealing its design: a robotic version of Sally Acorn, complete with light-blue digital eyes, a light-brown robot body with a light-blue chestplate and light-blue robotic feet.<p>

"No... not her... NOT her!" Said Sonic, who looked absolutely terrified at the sight of his friend in this state.  
>"E-eggman Roboticized SALLY?" Tails asked while looking horrified at the former Mobian, while TodStar allowed a Chaos Spear to form in his left hand.<br>"That slimy little spawn of Iblis!" He angrily shouted, before Sally lunged at him, making him crash into a hotdog cart that was nearby.  
>"TodStar!" Cried Sonic. Hearing his voice, Sally turned to look over at Sonic.<br>"Hedgehog... Priority one." She said, before zooming towards Sonic. Before she could hit him however, Sonic Quick Stepped out of the way and jumped up a building, while Tails flew out of harm's way.  
>"Sonic! What do we do?" Tails asked as Sonic was hanging from a lamppost.<br>"I... I don't know..." Sonic replied, which startled Tails.  
>"What?"<br>"I can't let Sally hurt you guys... but I don't wanna hurt her, either..." While saying this, Sonic stared at Sally with a look of sorrow on his face.  
>"Target aquired." Sally stated while looking up at Sonic. "Objective: Destroy Sonic the Hedgehog." Sally then flew up to Sonic with no desire to go easy on her boyfriend...<p>

END OF CHAPTER


	8. Egg Locomotion

**Sonic The Hedgehog - Chaos on Mobius**  
><em><strong>4th Saga: The Solaris Merger<strong>_

_Episode 97_

Previously on Sonic The Hedgehog - Chaos on Mobius...  
>Rouge returned to the present, but without Shadow, so she enlisted the help of her friendteammate Omega to find Shadow and give him his Chaos Emerald back. It took around 200 years, but Omega found Shadow fighting Mephiles within the depths of a volcano! While Omega did help Shadow, Mephiles escaped! When Sonic, Tails and TodStar returned to the present, they found Eggman's latest victim of Roboticization: Sally!  
>Can Shadow and Omega track down Mephiles and bring him down? Can Sonic get through to Sally, or has her Roboticization overpowered her will? And does Silver still plan to eliminate the Iblis Trigger? Find out in the next chapter of The Solaris Merger!<p>

_Chapter Eight: Egg-Locomotion_

While Sonic and his friends were dealing with a Roboticized Sally, Rouge found Shadow and Omega on the edge of the Emerald Coast.  
>"Hiya, fellas." She said, getting their attention before pointing at Egg Flappers above them. "Looks to me like Eggman's robots are looking for you, Shadow. What'd you do this time?"<br>"Nothing." Shadow replied. "Their target is most likely Mephiles."  
>"WHAT IS EGGMAN UP TO? WHO IS MEPHILES?" Asked Omega, as Shadow spotted Eggman flying towards Station Square's train station.<br>"Hmph. I'm gonna ask him directly." He said before walking towards Station Square.  
>"Hey, wait a sec!" Shouted Rouge.<br>"I can handle this alone." Shadow replied. "You two keep track of Mephiles."  
>"*sigh* Fine. But I don't like being left in the dark..." Said Rouge as Shadow continued towards Station Square.<p>

At that moment, Sonic managed to jump out of Sally's path and landed on the ground.  
>"Sally, stop!" He shouted, getting the robotic squirrel's attention. "You don't wanna do this!"<br>"What I want is irrelevant." She coldly replied. "My orders are clear. To eliminate Sonic the Hedgehog, regardless of conditions..." This made Sonic's eyes widen.  
>"So Eggman doesn't even care if you're destroyed..." Said Sonic as Sally charged at him.<br>"Sonic!" Tails screamed in horror. While Sally had connected with Sonic, the hedgehog wasn't hurt... he was Spin Dashing in place to block Sally's attack!  
>"Ugh... huh?" TodStar groaned as he got to his feet before seeing who Sally was attacking. "Sonic!"<br>"(I can't keep this up much longer...)" Sonic thought as he continued to spin in order to block Sally. It was then that Shadow Spin Dashed into Sally, allowing Sonic to stop. Before Shadow could ram Sally into a building however, TodStar used Chaos Control to warp her up into the sky.  
>"My apprentice... why do you deny me my victory?" Shadow asked the green echidna.<br>"Cause this isn't just any ol' clanker, Master!" TodStar told him. "It's- AUGH!" He was inturrupted when Sally elbowed him in the face, but before he could fall to the ground, Tails flew up and caught him.

Finding her target, Sally charges at Sonic once again, only for Shadow to kick her away.  
>"Shadow, have you lost your mind?" Shouted Sonic. "That's <strong>Sally<strong> you're fighting!"  
>"I know." Shadow replied. "But I'm only fending her off until we can find a way to change her back." This made Sonic think...<br>"Let's see... well, the only reason _I_ went back to normal was cause Shahra used her magic. But I haven't seen her for awhile..." After Sonic pointed this out, both Shadow and Tails were knocked out by Sally. "Tails! Shadow! TodStar!"  
>"And at last, we are alone to fight..." Sally told Sonic as she landed in front of him. As Sally approached, Sonic walked back.<br>"C'mon Sal, don't make me do this..." Sonic begged her.  
>"My orders are clear..." She repeated as she continued walking closer to Sonic. "To eliminate Sonic the Hedgehog, regardless of conditions..." Hearing this, Sonic felt a sense of sorrow once again, before clenching his fists.<br>"Then I guess I have no choice..." Sonic pointed out, before Spin Dashing through Sally, sending her airborne.

After attacking Sally, Sonic felt an unbelievable amount of emotional pain as he ran up a building, only to see Sally fly after him. Sally then fired energy orbs from her hands at Sonic, but he avoided them, thanks to his Quick Step. After Sonic jumped, Sally melded her hands together to fire a larger orb at Sonic, but he blocked it with his Sword of Light by spinning in between him and the attack. Sally then flew towards Sonic and punched him in the head! When Sally dove down towards him, Sonic threw the Sword of Light down to the ground before blocking her attack by Spin Dashing again!  
>When they hit the ground, Sally failed to notice that little balls of light were gathering around Sonic. When a light-blue aura suddenly appeared around him, Sonic kicked Sally off of him and started to pant.<br>"I'm warning you, Sally!" He shouted. "This will hurt!" Not feeling fazed in the slightest, Sally charged at Sonic again, only for him to evade it.  
>"It shall hurt you more that it will harm me." She said back as she turned back to charge at the blue hedgehog again.<br>"So it's come to this..." Sonic softly said, as a tear fell down his cheek. "I'm sorry, Sally..." Roaring as he curled into a ball, Sonic began his attack: striking Sally from different places at an incredible speed. Watching from above was a certain Overlander in his Egg Mobile.  
>"Hmph. I didn't think the rodent had it in him to harm her..." He thought out loud before shrugging. "Oh, well. Either way, it'll be one less Freedom Fighter to worry about! *snicker*"<p>

When Sonic stopped his Light Speed Attack, he fell to his hands & knees in exhaustion, aswell as both physical and emotional pain.  
>"Sally..." He said in between breaths as more tears fell onto the ground. "I'm so sorry..." Just then, Sonic felt compelled to turn around. But when he did, he expected to see his girlfriend reduced to a scrap heap... what he saw was the complete opposite: she was <em>still<em> Roboticized, fully operational AND approaching the exhausted hedgehog! "*sniff* What?" Sally then punched Sonic into the corner of a building.  
>"I am impervious to pain." She told Sonic, as he looked terrified whilst staring up at her. "Be it physical or emotional, pain is meaningless to robots." As Sonic shielded his eyes, a certain female red echidna appeared as if from nowhere with a Ring in her hand.<br>"Then how do you explain **Nicole?**" She asked as she threw the Ring around Sally's neck. That Ring started shining brightly as Sally's body started to revert back to its original state. Once the Ring disappeared, Sally's body was completely restored, and she fell into Sonic weak arms. "And that's my que to exit..."  
>"Wait!" Shouted Sonic, stopping the echidna girl. "Who are you?"<br>"Someone you'll meet in about 15 years..." She replied. "Chaos CONTROL!"

After the echidna girl vanished, Sally had awakened. And as she looked into Sonic's eyes, she couldn't help but cry.  
>"Sonic..." She tried to say. "I... I'm so sorry! *sob*" Sonic then let Sally cry into his chest.<br>"It's okay, Sal. I know what you're goin' through." He told Sally, making her look up at him. "The important thing is that you're back now." Suddenly, a large metallic claw pick up Sally and retracted her back to Eggman's Egg Mobile!  
>"Sonic!" She cried as Sonic got to his feet, while Eggman laughed at his capture.<br>"I'm not finished with you just yet, Princess..." He told the Mobian squirrel as the Egg Mobile floated towards the train station while Shadow had awakened.  
>"Eggman! You get your butt back here, RIGHT NOW!" Yelled Sonic angrily as he attempted to chase the Doctor, but Shadow stopped him.<br>"No, Sonic. Let **me** deal with the Doctor." Shadow told him. Growling in anger, Sonic eventually nodded, allowing Shadow to run after Eggman into the train station. It was at this point that both Tails and TodStar had woken up, aswell.  
>"I don't care what Shadow says..." Sonic pointed out as he slowly walked towards the station. "I'm goin' after him..."<br>"Wait, Sonic!" Shouted Tails, stopping the blue hedgehog as TodStar stood in his path. "You're _way_ too weak right now to deal with Eggman AND rescue Sally!"  
>"Ngh. I'll manage. Now get outta my way!" Sonic said as he shoved TodStar out of his path, so he could go after Dr. Eggman.<br>"I gotta **bad** feelin' about this, Tails..." TodStar told the two-tailed fox.  
>"Me too." Tails replied, unaware that a certain black-and-blue hedgehog they saw in the future had appeared behind them.<p>

At that moment, Silver, Flare and Zappy found Mephiles staring at the ground.  
>"Mephiles..." Said Silver, trying to get the Shadow look-alike's attention, while Tails &amp; TodStar flew away without even seeing them. "Tell me... who <em>is<em> the Iblis Trigger? _Why_ does he want to destroy Mobius?"  
>"Why does that matter to you?" Mephiles asked back, pointing at Silver without even looking at him. "Unless you complete your task, your future shall remain the same... forever." Mephiles then turned his head to face Silver. "He's currently on his way to the trainyard. It's now or never if you want this..." After saying that, Mephiles just left Silver with Flare and Zappy.<br>"Okay Flare, Zappy..." Said Silver, confusing Zappy. "You two get to Knothole while I go after Sonic."  
>"Who's Flare?" Zappy asked, confusing Silver. "You been sniffing Iblis' fumes again?"<br>"What? Zappy, she's right next to you!" Zappy look to his left, then his right, and found nothing.  
>"I don't see no Flare... she cute?" Flare suddenly felt a little uncomfortable next to Zappy, as he had started feeling around for her.<br>"*sigh* I'll figure this out later." Said Silver, before running towards the station. "I've got to deal with the Iblis Trigger!"

Eventually, Shadow arrived at the trainyard, where he found Dr. Eggman about to land in a train unlike the others in the area.  
>"You're not getting away from me this time, Doctor!" Shadow shouted as he raced towards Eggman, unaware that Sonic had caught up with him.<br>"Shadow, shouldn't you save **that** train before chasing after me?" Asked Eggman while pointing at a red passenger train that was on the move. Both Shadow and Sonic gasped when they saw Sally tied-up inside!  
>"Sally!" Exclaimed Sonic as he was about to run after the train, but Shadow stopped him by grabbing his shoulder.<br>"Sonic, what are you doing-"  
>"Girlfriends before family, Shadow." While saying that, Sonic shoved Shadow's hand off his shoulder before running to save Sally.<br>"Fine. I guess it's just you and me after all, Doctor." Shadow then started to chase after Eggman's train, that had just started moving.  
>"You're just wasting your time. You're <em>never<em> going to catch me!"

While Shadow chased after Eggman's train and Sonic tried to stop Sally's train, Silver had arrived above the trainyard to find Sonic.  
>"I'm not letting the Iblis Trigger get away <span>this<span> time!" He said as he jumped down onto Sally's train. As Sonic jumped onto the top of Sally's train, he found Silver waiting for him...  
>"Oh man, not you again." He complained. Silver then used Psychokinesis to pick up a wooden crate.<br>"You don't have any girlfriends to help you this time, Iblis Trigger!" He said before throwing the crate. Sonic managed to slice through the crate with the Sword of Light.  
>"First of all: Amy's not my girlfriend. The Princess tied-up in this train is!" Sonic told Silver while pointing his sword at him. "And second: I just don't have time for you right now!" While Silver was thinking about Sally, he didn't see Sonic's Spin Dash coming, and it knocked him off the train! Silver would've fallen into the water too, if it weren't for his Psychokinesis being able to carry himself in the air. While Sonic had unintentionally fallen off of the train, he chased after it.<br>"Not this time, Iblis Trigger!" Said Silver before he flew after Sonic.

Meanwhile, Shadow had managed to board Eggman's train, that was holding its cargo with electric cables. That was when Shadow revealed a small gun.  
>"Hmph. Glad I decided to bring this..." He said to himself before shooting at the cable generators, causing them to shut down and Eggman's train to pick up speed. Before it could get too far out of his reach, Shadow leapt onto Eggman's train.<br>"What? Why is my train accelerating?" Asked Eggman, before noticing the back cars were missing. He also spotted the Ultimate Lifeform hanging onto his train. "*chuckle* Not so fast, Shadow!" Eggman then pressed a button that sent an electrical current through the outside of the train, surging through Shadow in the process and making him drop his gun!  
>"Grr... Sonic... I hope you're having an easier time than I am..." Shadow thought out loud.<p>

At that moment, Sally's train has also started to pick up speed.  
>"Sally's train is... uh-oh! Gotta speed up!" Exclaimed Sonic as he too started to go faster.<br>"Oh, no! You're not getting away from me!" Silver yelled as he started to fly after Sonic a little faster. Little did he know that Sonic had just started to Boost, making him run even faster, and allowing him to catch up with the train.  
>"Sonic!" Shouted Sally as she saw Sonic running in a rear-view mirror.<br>"I'm almost there!" Sonic yelled back as he continued to chase the train. "Hang in, Sal!" Sonic then grabbed the railing of the last car, allowing him to jump onboard and Spin Dash to the front car where Sally was tied-up.  
>"Thanks, Sonic!" Said Sally after he ripped through the rope by performing a Spin Dash.<br>"Don't thank me yet." Sonic pointed out as he picked Sally up. "We gotta get off this train before it crashes!" While Sonic leapt from the train with Sally in hand, Silver saw where the train was headed: The Great Forest!  
>"That entire forest will be wiped out if I don't do something!" He said as he flew after the train.<br>"Sonic, the train's headed right for the Great Forest!" Said Sally. "Can't you go after it?"  
>"*pant* Not really. *pant*" Sonic replied. "I mean, *pant* I used up what's left of my energy *pant* to save you." That was when they both saw Silver fly after the train, making them look at him with confusion.<p>

After landing on the fast-moving train, Silver tried to grab hold of the entire train using Psychokinesis, but he failed.  
>"Hmm... maybe if I do this..." He thought out loud as he ran onto the rear end of the front car. Silver then formed a blade made out of psychic energy, and threw it down to the connectors of the train, braking it and causing the cars behind to slow down. "Okay... now I only have to worry about this car..." Closing his eyes and placing his hand on the roof of the car, Silver managed to grab hold of the brake lever using Psychokinesis and pulled it, activating the brakes! Letting his teeth show, Silver was starting to struggle with holding the brake in place. "C'mon. Just... a little more..." Fortunately, the train managed to stop <em>just<em> before it impacted the buffer in front of it. Realizing this, Silver collasped on the roof in exhaustion. "I sure am glad I brought a couple of these..." Silver suddenly revealed a Ring that seemed to restore his powers as it glowed and vanished.  
>"*sigh* That's better." Silver pointed out as he got to his feet. "Now... to find the Iblis Trigger." Silver then jumped off of the train and followed the tracks back to the trainyard, hoping to find Sonic...<p>

Meanwhile, Shadow was still being electrocuted from the surges Eggman was releasing on top of his train.  
>"Grr... Chaos... SPEAR!" Shadow shouted as shoved a Chaos Spear into the top of the train and started to cut a hole through it using the same arrow of Chaos Energy. Eggman tried another electrical surge, but it didn't faze Shadow this time, as he was determined to finish what he had started. Once most of a hole was cut with the Chaos Spear, Shadow stomped on it, allowing him to fall into the train, where Eggman was waiting for him.<br>"Wouldn't the door have been easier?" He asked the exhausted hedgehog as he turned his chair around to face him. "So, what do you want, now?"  
>"*pant* Who is Mephiles, and why are <span>you<span> trying to capture him?" Shadow asked back while some of his strength started to return. This made Eggman get out of his chair.  
>"If you want to know, you should go find him yourself." Eggman replied as he started to pace around the chair. "But here's a hint: it's all linked to the disaster that struck Mercia seven years ago..."<br>"The Solaris Project." Shadow said in realization, while Eggman stroked his moustache.  
>"Indeed." The Doctor replied. "When you capture Mephiles, you must bring him to me. Then I'll tell you the truth about Solaris." Shadow then decided to leave as the train had stopped.<br>"And what makes you think I'm loyal to you, Doctor?" Shadow eventually asked before jumping out the way he came in.  
>"You helped me before the Black Arms invaded, Shadow..." Eggman said to himself. "You just don't know it yet..."<p>

After Shadow jumped out from Eggman's train, he saw an unknown hedgehog chasing after Sonic and Sally.  
>"Sonic..." Was all Shadow said. "Chaos CONTROL!" After Shadow left, Eggman emerged from the train in his Egg Mobile.<br>"Nope. Not this time either, Sonic... *chuckle*" He said before flying towards the hedgehogs. Sonic was peacefully running through the trainyard with Sally in hand.  
>"I've said it before, but I'll say it again. Thanks, Sonic." Said Sally before she kissed Sonic on the cheek.<br>"Uhh... no problem, Sal." Sonic nervously replied, before seeing a light-green energy orb heading their way. Sonic managed to dodge it, but not before he saw who threw it. "You again."  
>"This time, there will be no more inturruptions!" Silver announced as Sonic placed Sally on the ground. "The Iblis Trigger... must DIE!"<br>"Sonic..." Muttered Sally as she saw Sonic looking exhausted as he faced Silver yet again. Silver formed a blade made from psychic energy and threw it at Sonic. But after Sonic had successfully dodged by rolling under the blade, Silver started to choke him using Psychokinesis! "Hey! Leave my-" Sally was inturrupted when she heard cackling from a familiar-looking pod. All of a sudden, the claw from the Egg Mobile had grabbed her again. "Sonic!"  
>"Ngh... Sally!" Sonic tried to yell, but he was slowly choking. So Silver sped up the process.<br>"Hmph. It's time to end this!" Said Silver. But before he could do anything more to Sonic, Shadow jumped in between both hedgehogs, allowing Sonic to breathe. "What?" Silver was confused and horrified. "M-master? Why are you interfering with me?"  
>"That's none of your business, boy." Shadow replied whilst standing up and folding his arms, which made Silver think...<br>"(This can't be my Master...)" He thought. "(He'd _never_ speak to me like this...)" Shadow then turned to Sonic.  
>"Sonic, go after the Princess." He told the blue hedgehog. "I'll deal with this one."<br>"Thanks, Shadow. Now you're makin' **my** job easier..." Sonic replied before running off in the direction the Eggman went. Leaving Shadow to fight Silver...

END OF CHAPTER


	9. Student VS Teacher

**Sonic The Hedgehog - Chaos on Mobius**  
><em><strong>4th Saga: The Solaris Merger<strong>_

_Episode 98_

Previously on Sonic The Hedgehog - Chaos on Mobius...  
>After a brief struggle, Mecha Sally managed to defeat Tails, TodStar, even Shadow, who decided to intervene, leaving only Sonic left with no choice but to fight his girlfriend. Despite using his fastest and strongest abilities available, Sonic failed to defeat Sally. Which would've meant the end of him if it weren't for Lara-Su throwing a Power Ring around Sally's neck, changing her back to normal! After she tearfully apologized to Sonic, Eggman kidnpped Sally again, making both Sonic and Shadow chase after him. After reuniting with Mephiles, Silver's resolve to eliminate the Iblis Trigger was renewed, despite the confusion about Flare.<br>While Sonic chased after Sally, who was tied inside a moving train, Shadow pursued Eggman in his own train, and Silver confronted Sonic yet again. Eventually, Sonic rescued Sally from the train, before Silver stopped the same train from crashing into the Great Forest! Confronting Eggman, Shadow got a sketchy answer from him about Mephiles.  
>When Silver fought Sonic again, Eggman took this chance to capture Sally! Before Silver could do anything serious to Sonic, Shadow intervened, challenging Silver while Sonic chased after Eggman.<br>Can Shadow defeat Silver, or will the warrior from the future be one step closer to killing the Iblis Trigger? Can Sonic save Sally from Eggman again? And what EXACTLY happened seven years ago? Find out in the next chapter of The Solaris Merger!

_Chapter Nine: Student VS. Teacher_

Eggman's Egg Mobile was floating high above the Great Plains when Sally approached the edge of the pod.  
>"Now stop it." Eggman told her. "You have nowhere to go."<br>"I would rather die than be your robo-slave again!" Sally angrily replied.  
>"Hmph. So what are you going to do, Princess? Do you plan to jump?" Asked Eggman, making Sally look down below to see a cloud of dirt and dust approaching.<br>"Yep." Was all Sally said before falling over the side of the Egg Mobile, surprising Eggman. Before Sally could hit the ground however, Sonic skidded and caught her! Grateful for her rescue, Sally kisses Sonic on the cheek again. "Thanks, Sonic."  
>"Grr! You won't get away that easily!" Shouted Eggman, as a large spider-like robot appeared behind him. "Egg Beetle! Destroy that blasted hedgehog!" The Egg Beetle then fired three missiles down at Sonic, but all of its attacks missed as Sonic got Sally to a low cliff for cover.<br>"Leave this one to me." Sonic said, but Sally looked worried.  
>"Sonic, are you sure?" She asked. "I mean, you don't look so good..."<br>"Relax, Sal." Sonic replied. "I can down 'bots like this in my sleep!"

As Sonic approached Egg Beetle in the Great Plains while Eggman landed his Egg Mobile in the Egg Beetle's cockpit, Shadow was chasing after Silver around the trainyard.  
>"Chaos SPEAR!" Shouted Shadow as he threw an arrow of Chaos Energy at Silver, but Silver countered it with a blade of psychic energy. It was then that Silver managed to catch Shadow using Psychokinesis, surprising the Ultimate Lifeform.<br>"Hah. 'Nothing stronger than the Power of Chaos,' my tail!" Silver taunted, unaware that Shadow had formed two Chaos Spears in his hands. Using the Chaos Spears, Shadow managed to break free from Silver's hold on him, allowing him to throw the Chaos Spears. Silver diverted one with Psychokinesis, but was hit with the other, allowing Shadow to strike Silver with a Homing Attack!  
>"Hmph! You were saying..." Teased Shadow, before Silver jumped back into the air to grab a few crates that were around the yard using Psychokinesis.<br>"How's this?" Silver asked as he threw the crates one-by-one at Shadow.  
>"Hmph. Young fool..." Shadow replied, before using his Homing Attack to bounce off of the crates, before attacking Silver with the same attack. After getting back up, Silver tried another psychic blade attack, but Shadow leapt over it, allowing the Ultimate Lifeform to strike Silver with another Homing Attack! Or so he thought, as Silver grabbed Shadow with Psychokinesis <em>just<em> before his attack could hit!  
>"Take THIS!" Silver shouted as he threw Shadow towards a cargo train that had just started to move. Satisfied with what he had done, Silver dusted his hands, unaware of the time-space distortion above him...<br>"...CONTROL!" Yelled Shadow as he appeared from the distortion, and Spin Dashed into Silver's back!

Meanwhile, Sonic's face had a nice big smirk on it as he ran towards the Egg Beetle that had started firing missiles again. Sonic managed to avoid them, thanks to his Quick Step technique.  
>"Ha!" Shouted Sonic, as he only just avoided a missile hitting the ground. "Missed me, missed me, now you gotta kiss me!"<br>"Hmph! Would a hug suffice?" Eggman asked as the Egg Beetle's pincers attempted to flatten Sonic by slapping them together, but missed as Sonic jumped, allowing him a chance to hit Eggman with a Homing Attack!  
>"Heh heh. Not done!" Sonic pointed out, before he Boosted into the Egg Beetle's cockpit, making the large robot spin in the air.<br>"Gah! Your manners are as bad as ever!" Stated Eggman, before he pressed a button. "How about this?" The Egg Beetle then deployed what looked like five bombs. Sonic managed to avoid all of them with the Quick Step. Eggman then made the robot's pincers heat up, as he was preparing another attack. "All right Sonic, let's see what you can do against THIS!" The Egg Beetle suddenly charged towards Sonic, but the blue hedgehog was ready for it, as he Boosted towards it.  
>"C'mon Doc, I'm the <strong>wrong<strong> dude to play Chicken with!" Sonic warned as they got closer to each other. "He'll blink. Wait for it..." Mere seconds later, Eggman looked worried. And while he attempted to pull back, Sonic and the Egg Beetle collided. But Sonic managed to put the Egg Beetle on a tilt, sending the large robot flying with Eggman stuck inside it!  
>"Gaaaaah! This isn't over, Sonic!" Screamed the Doctor.<br>"Heh, never is..." Sonic replied as he ran to pick up Sally.

At that moment, Silver had gotten to his feet and saw that Shadow was exhausted. Although, he seemed more worn out than Shadow did... It was at this moment that Silver screamed with his fist held high, before he attempted to punch Shadow. Unfortunately for Silver, Shadow had his purple Chaos Emerald handy...  
>"Chaos CONTROL!" He shouted, causing time to slow down, which allowed him to dodge Silver's attack, then kicked him in the back of the head!<br>"Y-you..." Silver grumbled as he got up and looked at Shadow.  
>"Don't bother." Shadow told him as he held up the Chaos Emerald. "With the power of a Chaos Emerald, I control time and space. You can't break free."<br>"I won't... give up!" Said Silver, struggling to get onto his feet. "It all depends on me! Can't lose... not when I'm so close!" Revealing his Time Stone, Silver screamed again before approaching Shadow.  
>"Chaos..." Said Shadow as he held up the Chaos Emerald.<br>"Chronos..." Said Silver as he held up the Time Stone.  
>"...CONTROL!" Shouted Shadow and Silver as their jewels impacted each other. Startling Shadow, the two abilities used by those two hedgehogs and the jewels created a space-time rift!<p>

"You... you can use that power, too?" Shadow asked as Silver put the Time Stone away.  
>"I won't let <strong>anyone<strong> get in my way!" Silver replied. "Mephiles & I shall change the past and save Mobius!" Shadow shook his head in disagreement.  
>"Mephiles isn't trying to help you <strong>create<strong> a better **future**..." He told Silver. "He's trying to eliminate the past." This information confused Silver.  
>"What? What are you talking about?" He asked Shadow, before the Ultimate Lifeform approached him and the space-time rift.<br>"To discover what happened..." Shadow replied. "...it seems we must see what took place seven years ago. Follow me if you want the truth." Instantly after saying that, Shadow jumped through the rift. Silver had a quick think, and while he was sceptical, he followed Shadow through the rift.

A short time later, Sonic and Sally started walking towards Freedom HQ.  
>"Man, that was a gutsy move back there, Sal." Sonic told her. Sally just shrugged.<br>"Wouldn't be the first time I fell into your arms from a great height." She replied, making Sonic scratch the back of his head. Just then, they both looked behind them and saw Egg Flappers dropping Egg Fighters into the Great Plains. "Ugh. Eggman just doesn't know when to quit, does he?" It was then that Sonic picked Sally up in his arms.  
>"No problem. We'll lose 'em in the Great Forest!" He told her as he started running into the trees, with Eggman's robots close behind. Hopping up higher from different tree trunks, Sonic managed to land his feet on vines that were connecting various trees, allowing him to grind for a brief period. Eventually, the robots looked around and saw no sign of Sonic or Sally. Shrugging at each other, they retreated out of the Great Forest.<p>

Shadow & Silver then appeared within a laboratory in the past, where they heard a some electricity crackling ahead of them... further into the lab were Eggman and Eggman Nega, who were standing around two capsules. The one above was filled with a dark aura, while the one below was filled with fire. And they seemed to be getting out of control...  
>"An electromagnetic pulse has just been generated." Said Eggman as he grabbed a vial of something and shoved it into the base of the capsules. "Injecting decompression agent... No! The level's not dropping... a spacial meltdown is inevitable! It's too late, Nega! We've got to get out of here!" Eggman Nega slammed his hands onto the base.<br>"NO!" He shouted. "_I'm_ not giving up so easily..." This frightened Eggman.  
>"Are you mad? It's over 9000!"<br>"Dr. Nega!" Shouted a young voice. When Eggman Nega turned around, he saw a small cat girl looking up at him.  
>"Blaze, get back to your-" Nega was inturrupted when he heard the energy building up behind him. Knowing that an explosion was imminent, he shielded Blaze from it. The explosion was loud enough for Shadow and Silver to hear.<br>"That didn't sound good..." Silver pointed out.  
>"This way!" Shadow told him, before they both ran towards the direction the explosion came from.<p>

Soon, Shadow and Silver arrive in the main lab, where they found both Eggmen unconscious.  
>"Dr. Eggman?" Shadow asked aloud. "(So Scourge was right... the Doctor <em>was<em> involved with the Solaris Project...)"  
>"Eggman Nega... I should've known!" Said Silver, looking quite angry before he spotted a familiar-looking cat beneath Nega. "(Although is that Flare he's holding?)"<br>"(How does he know Eggman Nega?)" Shadow asked himself, before spotting something shining. "Look."  
>"Is that..?" Silver asked after Shadow pointed him to it: a floating ball that soon melted into a black goo with a flame floating in the air. "That flame... it's Iblis!"<br>"And the black shadow... is none other than Mephiles." Shadow told him, startling Silver.  
>"THAT'S Mephiles?" Asked Silver. Suddenly, Iblis and Mephiles started to flee in seperate directions. "They're escaping!"<br>"We'll have to split up." Said Shadow. "I'll pursue Mephiles."  
>"Okay. Then leave Iblis to me." Silver replied before the two started running after the immortal creatures.<br>"Wait..." Strained a voice from behind. When Shadow turned around, Eggman was holding out a certain rod in order to give to Shadow. "...seal Mephiles... within this..."  
>"Hurry!" Said Silver, making Shadow take the rod and running after Silver.<p>

END OF CHAPTER


	10. The Sealing of Mephiles and Iblis

**Sonic The Hedgehog - Chaos on Mobius**  
><em><strong>4th Saga: The Solaris Merger<strong>_

_Episode 99_

Previously on Sonic The Hedgehog - Chaos on Mobius...  
>After Sally jumped out of Eggman's pod, Sonic arrived just in time to catch her. Anticipating this, Eggman piloted his new Egg Beetle to fight Sonic, although Sonic smashed it with ease! As dozens of Eggman's robots closed in on them, Sonic took Sally into the Great Forest and managed to lose the robots.<br>Meanwhile, Shadow and Silver had a pretty intense fight, before they unintentionally created a space-time rift that lead them to what happened seven years ago! After discovering that both Eggman and Eggman Nega were the only people involved with the Solaris Project, Shadow and Silver ran after Mephiles and Iblis, who were attempting to escape.  
>How long will Sally stay safe this time? Will Sonic ever catch a break? And can Shadow &amp; Silver seal away Mephiles and Iblis? Find out in the next chapter of The Solaris Merger!<p>

_Chapter Ten: The Sealing of Mephiles and Iblis_

As Sonic ran through the Great Forest with Sally in hand in the late afternoon, a wave of relief washed over them both.  
>"Looks like we lost them." Sally pointed out. "Just like you said."<br>"I know I'm brilliant." Sonic replied, with confidence.  
>"I'm sure you do..." There was an awkward moment when the two looked into each other's eyes.<br>"Uhh... Sal, I think you'd better lay low at Castle Acorn for a while..." Sonic told her.  
>"Yeah. That's not a bad idea..." All of a sudden, Sonic started running on a path that Sally failed to recognize... "Sonic, Castle Acorn is <span>that<span> way."  
>"I know." Was all Sonic said, making Sally a little grumpy... until she saw a lake filled with amazingly clear water, a handful of Chao flying around, and flower petals flowing through the air. This sight filled her with incredible joy as Sonic put her down on the ground. "I just wanted to show you the Lake of Rings before I dropped you off."<br>"It's so beautiful..." She said as she felt the flower petals fall onto her hands. "But... why is it called the Lake of Rings?" Sonic then pointed to a light in the center of the lake that had suddenly appeared. Seconds later, a Ring flew up high out of the water, and allowed the sun to reflect its light off of it before it fell back into the lake.  
>"That's why." Sonic replied as he walked closer to Sally, as she sat on the ground, hugging a Chao. "*sigh* I've known about this place for a long time. Ever since my mom showed it to me when I was five, it's been my own little slice of Angelic Chaotica." Sonic then sat down next to Sally, and started to blush... "It's also somethin' I... I wanna share with you, Sal."<br>"Wow." She said as she wrapped her arms around Sonic's left arm. "I had no idea that you could be _this_ sweet, Sonic."  
>"...Think maybe we could keep that little fact about me between us?" Asked Sonic. Sally then kissed Sonic on the mouth.<br>"It'll be our little secret. Just like the Lake of Rings." Both Sonic and Sally held each other close as they watched the sun set over the Great Forest and the lake, while the Chao continued to play.

Seven years in the past, Shadow was chasing a black goo through the laboratory of Mercia.  
>"Mephiles, I won't let you escape!" He shouted, before the black substance left small parts of itself behind that formed into monsters that resembled the creatures in the future, but were filled with darkness instead of lava... and seemed stronger... Shadow tried a Homing Attack on the dog-like creature, but it was still standing with half of its energy. "Chaos... SPEAR!" Shadow then stabbed the monster in the head, using the Chaos Spear he had summoned. Continuing onward, Shadow couldn't help but look at the design of the base he was inside of. "Hmm... this base... it seems a little too advanced for the Doctor..." Shadow stopped when he saw four bubbles of the same dark substance that quickly morphed into bird-like creatures in front of him. Only these spat large orbs of dark energy at Shadow. Shadow then threw two Chaos Spears at the two creatures in front of him, then quickly threw two more to the other two that were on either side of him! "Hah, you think that those attacks are gonna keep me away?" The ooze slid through the fifty wooden crates blocking Shadow's path. Not even thinking of giving up, Shadow Spin Dashed through the crates, cornering the black substance.<p>

Mephiles tried to move through the edges of the base, but they were sealed shut, allowing Shadow to reveal his Chaos Emerald and the rod he received from Dr. Eggman.  
>"Chaos CONTROL!" He shouted, causing the goo to flash purple as it experienced pain.<br>"What? Stop." It said to Shadow with a voice that the black hedgehog knew all too well... But it didn't faze him, as he had the rod start to float above him. "Who... who are... you?"  
>"I'm Shadow." He replied. "Shadow the Hedgehog. The Ultimate Lifeform."<br>"Shadow... your face... your form... I will remember..." The slime told Shadow as it started to flow into the rod. "Your death... certain. You... will DIE!" As all of the ooze seeped into the rod, it fell down to the ground and started to emit a dark aura before Shadow picked it up, and realized something...

Meanwhile, Silver was chasing the living flame that was flying through a different part of the base, and summoning familiar-looking beasts to hold off the hedgehog.  
>"Get back here, Iblis!" He angrily shouted after he defeated the Iblis Takers with their own attacks. Running around, Silver seemed to recognize the location... "Huh. This sure seems like the type of base Eggman Nega would use... but what's it doing here in the past? Heck, what's <span>he<span> doing here in the past?" Suddenly, an Iblis Worm appeared from the floor, startling Silver and making him jump back. The worm then spat a lava-ball, but Silver threw it right back with Psychokinesis! Arriving in a large room, Silver had trouble looking for Iblis, as three golem creatures were blocking his path. The middle one tried to throw a large lava-ball at Silver, but thanks to the hedgehog's Psychokinesis, it was thrown right back in its face, destroying it! "And you two?" One of the others tried throwing another lava-ball of the same size, while the last one tried to disable Silver by smacking him into the ground. Silver dodged the attack and threw the ball in the ground-slammer's face, which knocked the other one over, destroying them both!

Seeing the flames fly into a room, Silver quickly followed. When he walked into the room, he found the flames in the form of a Mobian cat girl... and she looked frightened.  
>"Huh? ...Iblis?" He asked, feeling confused.<br>"Please, stop!" Begged the flaming cat.  
>"I-I don't wanna hurt you..." Said Silver, walking closer.<br>"Don't come any closer!" Iblis shouted in fear. "I don't want to merge with Mephiles! I want to be a good girl!" This made Silver gasp in realization, as he remembered what he had heard about Iblis, Mephiles and the Iblis Trigger...  
><em>"...maybe there's a way to stop Iblis without destroying her..." Said Flare, as Silver remember when he first travelled to the past.<em>  
><em>"King Sonic the Hedgehog is the greatest leader this world has ever known!" Lara-Su told him, as he remembered when they first met.<em>  
><em>"Mephiles isn't trying to help you <strong>create<strong> a better **future**..." Shadow told Silver, as the young hedgehog remembered what happened after that fight. "He's trying to eliminate the past."_  
>"(So Mephiles was just using me...)" Silver thought, before he held his head in regret. "*groan* (WHY did I listen to him?)"<br>"Wait... you're not Dr. Nega..." Said Iblis, getting Silver's attention.  
>"Huh? No, I'm not." Silver told her as he got closer. "My name is Silver... and I want to help you..." Before Silver could try to touch Iblis, her flames started to brighten, causing her great pain.<p>

"Stop! Stay away from that inferno!" Shouted a familiar voice. When Silver turned around, he saw Eggman Nega holding an unconscious cat girl in his arms. "She needs to be sealed within this girl." That was when Silver stepped in front of Iblis, and prepared to use his Psychokinesis on the Overlander.  
>"Forget it, Eggman Nega." He told him. "I'm not letting you get anywhere <em>near<em> Iblis!"  
>"You don't understand, boy." Nega replied. "If Iblis isn't sealed within Princess Blaze here soon, the Flames of Disaster shall awaken! Do you want that?"<br>"...no. Of course not." Said Silver, before directing his Psychokinesis at Iblis, frightening her.  
>"Wha- what are you doing?" She asked.<br>"Iblis... you want to be a good girl, right?" Silver asked back, to which Iblis nodded. "Then you'll have to let me and Eggman Nega seal you within the Princess."  
>"Okay, Silver." Iblis replied as she layed back, allowing Silver's Psychokinesis to flow all around her. "I trust you." Silver then nodded at Eggman Nega, who placed Blaze on the table in the center of the room.<br>"Eternal Sun..." Said Nega. "...the living flame entrusted to the royal family... fall into slumber with a royal soul!" With those words and Silver's Psychokinesis to guide her, Iblis' flames flowed into Blaze's body without a fight. Once they were completely sealed, Nega fainted, revealing a Time Stone.  
>"A Time Stone!" Exclaimed Silver, before he picked it up. "It's better I have it than he does..." Silver than looked at Blaze, and decided to pick her up and make his way out of the lab. "I'd better get you two someplace safe..."<p>

Later, Shadow had exited the lab, and found Silver holding a Mobian.  
>"Did you do it?" Silver asked the black hedgehog, but he was distracted by who Silver was holding...<br>"(Blaze?)" He thought.  
>"Well, Shadow?"<br>"Y-yes." Shadow eventually replied. "And you?"  
>"Yes. The flames are properly sealed." Said Silver, before he layed Blaze down against a nearby tree, giving Shadow the opportunity to leave the rod next to Blaze. "You're going to leave it behind?"<br>"Yes. I already know what becomes of it in the future." Shadow replied, before revealing his Chaos Emerald. "It's time to return."  
>"Yes, of course." Said Silver as he got to his feet and revealed the blue Time Stone he had. "Chronos..."<br>"Chaos..."  
>"...CONTROL!" Shadow and Silver had once again created a space-time rift that Shadow instantly jumped through. Silver was just about to follow when...<br>"Hey, Mister!" Shouted a young girl's voice. When Silver turned around, he saw a young squirrel girl running towards him, before she pointed to Blaze. "What happened to Blaze?"  
>"Oh. Don't worry, she'll be fine." Silver told her. "Although, could you hold onto this for me?" Silver then hands the girl the Time Stone he was holding.<br>"Sure. What is it?" She asked. Silver just pat her on the head.  
>"You'll find out in time." Silver replied with a smile on his face. "Until then, keep it as a lucky charm." Waving at the girl, Silver jumped through the rift before it disappeared, leaving the girl to look at the Time Stone and Blaze...<p>

Back in the present day (or should that be night), Shadow had returned to Station Square through the space-time rift.  
>"You're back sooner than I expected..." Said a familiar voice. When Shadow stood up, he saw Rouge waving at him, before pointing at the Emerald Coast. "Omega's still in pursuit of Mephiles. So... what'd you find seven years ago?"<br>"I need you to access GUN's database." Shadow told her. "Specifically, find out what materials the Scepter of Darkness was made from."  
>"Sure..." Rouge replied. "But you haven't answered my question yet..." Before Rouge knew it, Shadow had disappered, then reappeared with the Scepter of Darkness in hand.<br>"I've found the means to seal Mephiles." Said Shadow, before walking towards the Emerald Coast with Rouge following him.

At dawn, the Egg Carrier 2 was seen floating above Knothole, and it terrified most of the Mobians in the Kingdom.  
>"Princess Sally Alicia Acorn." Said Dr. Eggman via loudspeaker. "You have tried my patience long enough. Meet me at the specified point between the Great Plains and the Great Desert at 4pm today. Failure to do so on time will result in my levelling of the Great Forest, so that nothing but <strong>ashes<strong> remain!" Watching the Egg Carrier 2 flying above Knothole was Sally and her brother King Elias from her bedroom.  
>"*sigh* I guess I have no choice..." Sally said as she started to leave her room, but Elias blocked her path.<br>"Sally, wait!" He said. "It doesn't have to be like this. I-I'll rally the Royal Guard and fend that monster off!" As Sally placed her hand on her brother's shoulder, she shook her head.  
>"It won't work, Elias..." She told him. "The only people who could help me now are the Freedom Fighters... but I can't ask for their help now..."<br>"Maybe you can't ask them, sister..." Said Elias as Sally walked further and further away. "...but I can..."

END OF CHAPTER


	11. Circumstances have Changed

**Sonic The Hedgehog - Chaos on Mobius**  
><em><strong>4th Saga: The Solaris Merger<strong>_

_Episode **100**_

Previously on Sonic The Hedgehog - Chaos on Mobius...  
>While Sonic showed Sally the Lake of Rings in the present, Shadow and Silver worked together with the Eggmen of the past to seal Mephiles within the Scepter of Darkness and Iblis within a younger Blaze. Seeing how they were originally sealed, both Shadow and Silver may have gotten ideas on how to defeat the Mephiles and Iblis of the presentfuture...  
>Back in the present, Eggman has warned Sally that if she didn't surrender herself over to him, he would reduce the Great Forest and Knothole to nothing but ashes.<br>Now that they have obtained knowledge on how to seal Mephiles and Iblis, can Shadow & Silver put an end to the destruction they've caused or have planned? And now that Sally plans to surrender herself to Eggman, who will her brother Elias send to rescue her? Find out in the next chapter of The Solaris Merger!

_Chapter Eleven: Circumstances have Changed_

Later that day, the Egg Carrier 2 was flying over the ocean, when Tails was seen chasing after it in his one-seater plane.  
>"Hang on, Sally..." Tails said as he increased the speed of his aircraft. "Like I promised King Elias, I'm coming to save you!" Just then, a small bataillion of five robots flew past Tails, before coming around. These robots had the head of an Egg Pawn inbetween wings that were arched in, along with laser cannons attached to the outside. These robots also had a missile launcher in the middle of their faces. "So, you wanna play, huh?" The robots started to fire their lasers at Tails, but he barrel-rolled out of the way, before turning around to shoot at them with the machine gun he attached to his plane, destoying two robots in the process! Before Tails could engage the other three, he detected that the Egg Carrier 2 was flying towards a familiar location. "Sonic! Eggman's headed for Mercia, and he's got Sally captive again!"<br>"Thanks, bud! I'm on my way!" Sonic said via communicator. "Just keep Eggman busy!"  
>"Got it!" Tails replied as he flew towards the Egg Carrier 2, unaware that the other three robots were following him...<p>

Racing across the sands of the Emerald Coast with the Scepter of Darkness in hand, Shadow had determination in his eyes as Rouge soared through the sky above him.  
>"(I know what I have to do...)" He thought as he started plowing through the dark creatures summoned by Mephiles. "(It's time to put an end to Mephiles once and for all! I just hope Omega can hold out until I get there...)"<br>At that moment, Omega was firing lasers at Mephiles, that seemed to make the demon appear weak.  
>"Hah... this only proves that you were created to stop Shadow, the Ultimate Lifeform." Mephiles told the robot, which made him retract his laser cannon. "Don't tell me you didn't know. You may have been programmed by those disgusting Overlanders, but what you did to Shadow in the future, that was your-" Feeling anger, Omega inturrupted Mephiles' speech by firing his machine guns at him, causing him to melt away into the sand whilst laughing. It was at this point that Shadow and Rouge appeared.<br>"What was _that_ all about?" Asked Rouge.  
>"SHADOW..." Omega stated, getting Shadow's attention before the robot turned around. "THE ONE RESPONSIBLE FOR DEFEATING AND SEALING YOU IN THE FUTURE... IS ME." While Rouge gasped at this information, Shadow's eyes widened before he lowered them in anger again.<p>

"It... it's just not fair!" Said Rouge. "How come Shadow gets sealed away in the future?"  
>"EVENTUALLY WHEN SOMETHING OR SOMEONE IS SEEN AS TOO POWERFUL..." Omega replied. "IT CAN BE SEEN AS A THREAT... AND THEN THE WORLD BECOMES ITS ENEMY." Omega pointed at Shadow after he looked away. It was at this point that Shadow left Rouge and Omega on the beach.<br>"Shadow..." Said Rouge. "Even if you believe all of Mobius will be against you... know that I'll _always_ remain by your side." Rouge then turned away and lowered her head. "Remember that." This made Shadow stop to look back and nod.  
>"I will." He replied before continuing to walk along the Emerald Coast. "(Even so, I know of another world where I am welcome...)"<p>

Meanwhile, Silver arrived in Knothole through the space-time rift, where both Zappy and Flare were waiting for him. While Flare was pleased to see Silver again, Zappy was amazed by something else...  
>"Hey." Was all Silver said, as he was happy to see the two of them, aswell.<br>"How'd you come out of that light, Bro?" Zappy amazingly asked. "That was awesome!"  
>"Heh. Zappy... we're not brothers." Silver told him. "It's just a coincidence that you and I look alike."<p>

"What did you see in the past, Silver?" Asked Flare, as Zappy merely shrugged off what Silver told him.  
>"The Iblis Trigger... <strong>wasn't<strong> Sonic the Hedgehog..."  
>"Like I've been trying to tell you." This made Silver hang his head in shame.<br>"Yeah... I'm sorry, Flare."  
>"Again with the Flare." Said Zappy, as he started to look around. "Where <em>is<em> this chick?"  
>"I was just so determined to put a stop to Iblis... that I'd listen to <em>anyone<em> who had an answer..." Silver regretfully said.  
>"It's okay, Silver." Flare told him, trying to speak over the Mobians who looked quite worried...<br>"Ugh, I wish these people would shut up about this Princess Sally being kidnapped and let me have her!" Said Zappy, making Silver realize why Sonic was rescuing the girl of the same name...  
>"Zappy, did you see where she was taken?" He asked as he placed his hands on Zappy's shoulders.<br>"Nope." Zappy replied, making Silver hang his head. "Saw a large ship fly off in that direction, though..." Silver raised his head, allowing him to see that Zappy was pointing to his right. "It was neato. Not to mention HUGE!"  
>"The Kingdom of Mercia!" Suspected Flare.<br>"That ship's _gotta_ have the Princess onboard." Said Silver. "Come on!" Silver ran in the location pointed out for him, while Zappy and Flare followed.

Later, just on the edge of Mercia, Sonic ws seen running through the land... until a large number of Egg Fighters blocked his path below the cloud-filled sky.  
>"Darn! I was making some real headway, too..." Said Sonic as the Egg Fighters began to approach the blue hedgehog. Just before Sonic attacked them, they were all surrounded by a certain green light and were floating in the air as Silver jumped down in front of Sonic. Silver then used his Psychokinesis to throw all of the Egg Fighters back onto the ground, destroying them.<br>"You sure look like you're in a hurry." Silver told Sonic.  
>"So... still wanna kill me?" Sonic asked back, but Silver shook his head.<br>"No." Silver replied. "I was misled. Now I need to rescue the Princess."  
>"Now you're talkin' my language." Said Sonic, before he started to run past Silver. "Let's go!"<br>"Right behind you." Silver replied as he flew after Sonic.

Soon, Sonic and Silver arrived at the ruined castle high atop the Kingdom of Mercia, only to find that Eggman's robots were all over.  
>"Looks like your Eggman knew we were coming..." Said Silver.<br>"We don't have time for this, Silver." Sonic told him. "We have to stop that ship!" After nodding, Silver managed to get a hold on the Egg Fighters, allowing Sonic to smash them all using his Homing Attack! When they travelled further into the castle, Silver spotted some flying robots, which gave him an idea...  
>"Sonic, do you trust me?" He asked the blue hedgehog.<br>"Yeah?"  
>"Okay, start spinning. I have an idea."<br>"Whatever." Sonic then started charging up a Spin Dash, which was when Silver used Psychokinesis to pick him up... and threw him at one of Eggman's robots! Bringing him back, Silver then threw Sonic at another one, and another... until the area was cleared of robots.  
>"Whoo! Felt like a yo-yo there for a second..." Said Sonic, before running along the path, and Silver followed him.<p>

A little later, both Sonic and Silver got to the castle's exit, they found a large number of Egg Fighters, Egg Shooters and small robots with sharp blades spinning around them.  
>"Huh." Muttered Sonic. "That's a <em>lotta<em> robots..." This was when Silver stepped in front of Sonic, grabbed two of the Spinners using Psychokinesis, and rammed them into two Egg Shooters!  
>"Sonic, leave this up to me." He told the blue hedgehog. "You go after that ship."<br>"Right." While Silver dealt with the many robots, Sonic Boosted through the door, revealing a large chasm with water flowing from either side, and a number of platforms in between. "*whistle* What a sight! *shakes head* Gotta stay focused. I'm comin' for ya, Sal. Just hang in there!" After jumping from ledge-to-ledge, Sonic was running as fast as he could along the platforms and the side of the chasm.

Within the bridge of the Egg Carrier 2, Eggman had Sally tied to her chair.  
>"You've wasted <strong>so much<strong> of my time." Eggman told Sally as he paced around her. "If you had cooperated with me earlier, I wouldn't have had to do this."  
>"I still don't understand what you want from me, Eggman." Sally replied. "I already told you everything I know about the Flames of Disaster when you <strong>Roboticized<strong> me!"  
>"True..." Said Eggman. "...but there's something <em>else<em> from you that I need in order to perfectly control time..."  
>"Okay... assuming I'm going to help you... <strong>what<strong> is it that you 'need' from me?"  
>"Something that every Mobian and Overlander has within them... your Core."<br>"My... Core?"  
>"Yes... and it is your Core that is absolutely essential to my plan. You see-" Eggman was inturrupted when he and Sally heard an alarm blaring. When the Doctor saw what was wrong onscreen, he saw that the engines were malfunctioning. "Why is this happening? NO! We're going to crash!"<br>"(Sonic...)" Sally thought as the Egg Carrier 2's engines were on fire, and the ship began to lose altitude...

Someone who managed to witness the Egg Carrier crash and explode into a mountain near Mercia was Sonic, who had stopped at the edge of the castle to see the ship's destruction.  
>"...SALLY! <strong>NOOOOO!<strong>" Sonic screamed as he saw the explosion, while Silver and Zappy caught up with him.

END OF CHAPTER


	12. The Temporal Hedgehogs

**Sonic The Hedgehog - Chaos on Mobius**  
><em><strong>4th Saga: The Solaris Merger<strong>_

_Episode 101_

Previously on Sonic The Hedgehog - Chaos on Mobius...  
>After discovering that the Scepter of Darkness was the way to seal Mephiles away, Shadow quickly retrieved it from Mercia before racing to the Emerald Coast, where Omega had engaged the demon. After Mephiles disappeared, Shadow and Rouge reunited with the robot, who revealed that HE was responsible for sealing Shadow away in the future!<br>Meanwhile, Silver reunited with his friends Flare and Zappy in Knothole, who informed Silver of the ship that had taken the Princess. When he encountered Sonic in Mercia, Silver called a truce, saying that he was misled. After accepting his help, Sonic raced into the ancient castle of Mercia that the Egg Carrier 2 was flying around.  
>Within the Egg Carrier 2, Eggman revealed that the reason he needed Sally this time was for something she had called a Core. Before he could explain further, the ship's engines malfunctioned, causing the ship to crash into a mountainside near Mercia, much to Sonic's horror.<br>Is this the end of Sally and Eggman? Why is Sally's Core more important than anyone else's? Can Shadow ever trust Omega again? Has Silver failed to save his future? And does Sonic truly believe the love of his life is gone? Find out in the next chapter of The Solaris Merger!

_Chapter Twelve: The Temporal Hedgehogs_

Sonic had stopped at the edge of Mercia just in time to see the Egg Carrier 2 crash into the mountainside.  
>"...SALLY! <strong>NOOOOO!<strong>" Sonic screamed as he saw the explosion, while Silver, Flare and Zappy caught up with him. Sonic then fell to his knees as he started to produce tears from his eyes. "No... this can't be happening!" As Sonic smacked the ground with his fist and let at least one tear fall into the dirt, Silver and Flare hung their heads with sympathy, while Zappy was just in awe of the explosion. Fortunately for him, no one could see the happy look on his face.  
>"Wait... there's still a way to change this..." Said Silver, getting Sonic's attention while sniffing. "If we return to an <span>earlier<span> point in time, we'll be able to save her!" This made Sonic dry his eyes with his arm as he got to his feet.  
>"You got what I think you got?" He asked Silver, making Zappy confused.<br>"I do if you do..." Silver replied after revealing the Time Stone he had, before Sonic did the same.  
>"Chronos CONTROL!" Shouted Sonic and Silver, creating a space-time rift behind Sonic in the process.<p>

"Yo Silver..." Said Sonic as he threw his Time Stone to Silver. "I've got this. 'Sides, you got somewhere to be, right?"  
>"Sonic..." Was all Silver said before the blue hedgehog clenched his hand into a fist.<br>"I **know** I can change Sally's fate... and when I do, that should change your future, too..." Silver nodded before Sonic gave him the thumbs-up. "Thank you, Silver."  
>"Yeah. Just... save her." Silver replied before Sonic jumped into the rift, allowing Silver to look back at his friends. "All right guys, let's get going." Flare nodded while Zappy shrugged, before they both followed Silver through the space-time rift.<p>

Earlier that day, Sonic arrived within Freedom HQ via the space-time rift, where Nicole was waving around a Wii Remote and its Nunchuck attachment.  
>"Sonic... Where did you come from?" She asked as she turned around.<br>"Long story." He replied. "You got the time?"  
>"Sure. It is exactly 12pm." This made Sonic wipe the sweat from his forehead with relief.<br>"Good, I've still got time. (I'm not gonna be late **this** time.)" Sonic was about to leave, when he saw what Nicole was playing... "Heh, on a quest to save a girl too, huh?"  
>"Ngh, yes." Nicole replied. "Although I haven't quite figured out the controls for flying this Loftwing yet..." Sonic nodded in agreement.<br>"Yeah, Epona always was easier to ride." Sonic replied, before looking at a character onscreen. "Y'know Nicole, she reminds me of you a lot..." It was then that Sonic raced out of Freedom HQ, leaving Nicole to blush a bright red.

Arriving in a forest with a red sky above them, Silver, Zappy and Flare were greeted by a familiar face.  
>"Master Shadow?" Asked Silver, as Zappy's head was spinning.<br>"Silver, thank Chaos you and Zappy have returned." Shadow said as he fell to his knees in relief, confusing Silver.  
>"(He can't see Flare either? What's going on here?)" Silver thought, before hearing what Shadow said in his head. "Why? What's wrong?"<br>"Hey... we're in Forest Falls!" Zappy pointed out.  
>"What was your first clue?" Asked a female voice that he and Silver recognized.<br>"Kia..." Said Silver as he saw the light-grey cat and her two hedgehog friends approach. "Sky? Fountain? What're you guys doing here?"  
>"Iblis' monsters drove us away from our home..." Fountain said only just loud enough for Silver and Shadow to hear.<br>"And not only have they overrun Crisis City..." Added Sky. "...but they're coming for Onyx Island." Hearing this, Zappy's eyes widened in horror.  
>"No! Not my home! Not Sky Park! We're doomed! Doomed!" He cried, before breathing in a lot of air. "Dooooooooooo-!"<br>"Relax, Zappy." Silver told him. "I've already got a plan to save this world from Iblis."  
>"Really?" Asked Fountain, before Silver nodded.<p>

"First of all, everyone has to stay here in order to defend Onyx Island from Iblis' monsters." Silver said to everyone, making them all nod in agreement (except Zappy).  
>"And what else?" Asked Flare, before Silver approached Shadow.<br>"Master... I need the Chaos Blade." Silver told his Master as he bowed before him.  
>"The Chaos Blade?" Asked Shadow, before Silver nodded. "Silver... I'm not sure if you're ready for it just yet..."<br>"Master, please. It's the only way we can save Mobius from the Flames of Disaster once and for all!" This made Shadow think...  
>"Come with me." Shadow told Silver before leading him into a shrine of some sort.<p>

Silver was in awe at what he saw within the shrine...  
>"So <em>this<em> is the Chaos Chamber..." He said as he looked around while following Shadow further into the shrine. "Are those pieces of the Master Emerald on those pillars?"  
>"Yes." Shadow replied. "Unfortunately, they don't make up ALL of the Master Emerald..."<br>"I see..." Said Silver, before he saw a three Mobian statues standing around a sword with a green blade that was placed into the pedastal. One of the three statues resembled a certain black hedgehog, while the one on the left was an echidna with a hat, and the third statue on the left was a female echidna with glasses. "Is that..?"  
>"Yes. This is the Chaos Blade, which has only been wielded by myself, and my first two apprentices... TodStar, and-"<br>"Lara-Su..." Shadow was somewhat startled when he heard this.  
>"You've seen her before?" Asked Shadow.<br>"We actually met in the past." Silver replied, before approaching the pedastal. "So, what do I have to do in order to claim the sword, Master?"  
>"If you truly believe that you are worthy of the Chaos Blade, Silver... all you have to do is release it from its resting place <span>without<span> using your Psychokinesis." Silver then placed both of his hands on the sword's handle, and began to struggle to pull it out. Eventually, Silver managed to pull it out from the stone, and was amazed by how much power he could feel from the sword.  
>"Whoa... such power..." Silver exclaimed as he held the Chaos Blade tightly in his hands. "I <strong>know<strong> that this can help me defeat Iblis."  
>"That sword is very important to me, Silver..." Said Shadow, before he placed his hand on the young hedgehog's shoulder. "Take good care of it."<br>"I will, Master." Silver replied. "I promise."

Back in the present day, Shadow, Rouge and Omega arrived on the outskirts of Shamar, where they spotted a certain crystalline hedgehog appoaching some ruins near the Great Desert.  
>"Mephiles appears to be headed for the Ruins of Shamar..." Said Rouge. "He's probably looking for the Time Stone that's supposed to be in there."<br>"There's no doubt in my mind." Shadow pointed out, agreeing with the bat. "His movement shows he's seeking out any Time Stone he can find. Supposedly, he needs one and a Chaos Emerald in order to join with Iblis again."  
>"I SHALL SEAL HIM BEFORE THAT EVER OCCURS." Omega stated, before Shadow gave the signal for the three of them to go after Mephiles. Before they could even set foot onto the sands, the same monsters that Shadow encountered in the past emerged.<br>"Looks like we've got some company, boys." Said Rouge, before Shadow ran ahead.  
>"Rouge, stay airborne behind me." Shadow told the bat. "Cover us, Omega."<br>"AFFIRMATIVE." Omega said, complying with Shadow's orders while Rouge flew above the hedgehog as he ran across the sands of Shamar.  
>"Chaos SPEAR!" Shouted Shadow as he threw an arrow of Chaos Energy at a dark worm, destroying it in the process. "You're not getting away from me bthisb time, Mephiles..."

Meanwhile, Sonic had arrived outside Robotropolis, where he saw the Egg Carrier 2 still within the robot city.  
>"Yes! I can still make it onto the ship before he takes off." Sonic pointed out as he got closer to Robotropolis, triggering an alarm and causing about fifty Egg Fighters to emerge from underneath the city. "Course, I'll have to deal with these guys first..." With a grin on his face, Sonic plowed through the Egg Fighters without breaking a sweat!<br>"INTRUDER ALERT. INTRUDER ALERT." Announced a computer voice as another alarm blared. Suddenly, small turrets appeared on the rooves of some of the buildings and started firing on Sonic. Sonic managed to avoid the attack, thanks to his Quick Step. "THRUST INCREASING. ENGINE OUTPUT AT MAXIMUM. COURSE PLOTTED. RELEASING DOCKING CLAMPS AND ENGAGING LIFT-OFF THRUSTERS." Just then, the Egg Carrier 2 started to rise above the ground as Sonic ran around the spiral tower that was near the ship.  
>"It's now or never!" He shouted before leaping off of the building... and grabbing onto a railing on the roof of the ship. Straining, Sonic managed to get his feet onto the ship before wiping the sweat from his forehead. "Phew! That was close... now to find Sally and crack Eggman open..." Sonic then ran ahead, only to find that robots had been deployed to stop him: Egg Fighters, Egg Pawns, Egg Flappers, Spinners and Egg Blasters. "<strong>That'll<strong> be the easy part..."

Back in the future, Silver had arrived just outside the volcano land formerly known as Glyphic Canyon.  
>"I know how to save our world now. We don't have to change the past." He said, unaware that Flare had joined him as he revealed the Chaos Blade. "I'm sure of it."<br>"Silver..." Said Flare, startling the hedgehog. "I have a confession to make..."  
>"Flare? I told you to stay on Onyx Island with everyone else." Silver said to her.<br>"I know... but I can't leave you, and I don't know why... like when you told me to go to Knothole with Zappy, I couldn't. I somehow stayed linked to you."  
>"What? Wait... does that mean..?"<br>"Yes. I travelled to the past with you and Shadow. You were very sweet to help me back then, Silver. Even after all I did to keep you away..." As Flare said that, a light started shining in Silver's head as he gasped in realization.

"Flare... _you're_ Iblis?" Silver asked, not believing what he suspected.  
>"Yes." She replied. "Her good side, at least." This confused Silver.<br>"'Good side?'"  
>"On the Day of Disaster, my flames went so far out of control, that I somehow split into two different beings. The girl you see before you that has little to no power... and the monster you know as-"<br>"The Flames of Disaster." Silver said before Flare could finish, making her nod in agreement. "But... how come only _I_ can see you, and no one else?"  
>"I'm not so sure myself, Silver." Flare replied. "Maybe my good friend Chaos wanted only the two of us to bring peace to this timeline..." This was when Silver formed a tight grip around the Chaos Blade.<br>"Well, that peace starts today..." Said Silver as he held the sword high above his head. "...when I seal the Flames of Disaster within the Chaos Blade." Iblis' good side then followed Silver into the land of lava and molten rock...

"I'm coming for you, Iblis..." Silver warned as he jumped down into the lava-filled cauldron, where a number of Iblis Takers were waiting for him. Silver noticed that all five of them seemed to be in a perfect row, allowing him to eliminate them with a blade made from psychic energy!  
>"Silver, above you!" Exclaimed Flare, as she directed his attention up to four Iblis Worms, who were spitting lava-balls at him. Not feeling threatened, Silver easily grabbed them with his Psychokinesis and threw them back, destroying all of the worms in the process.<br>"I'm not worried about anything that goes on out here..." Silver told Flare as he used Psychokinesis to float up the lava-fall. "...it's what iinside/i the volcano that concerns me. (I just hope everyone on Onyx Island can hold out until I defeat Iblis...)"  
>At that moment on the edge of Onyx Island, Shadow noticed the dog and bird-like creatures getting closer to the slanted island.<br>"Get ready, everyone." He said as he removed his cloak to reveal all sorts of scars over his body, his Inhibitor Rings seemed to be gone, but he also had a sword strapped around his shoulder that looked familiar. "Here they come!" It was then that Kia, Sky and Fountain formed a blockade alongside Shadow.  
>"I <em>really<em> hate to do stuff like this, but I see that there's no other way around it..." Kia pointed out as Sky cut a branch off of a tree in the Forest Falls.  
>"I think I'm gonna need this..." He thought out loud, before a loud and constant popping sound was heard. When Shadow, Kia, Sky and Fountain looked back, they saw Zappy with a bag of popcorn.<br>"This is gonna be one awesome show!" He said before shoving a handful of popcorn into his mouth.  
>"Zappy, get up here." Shadow told him. "We'll need you for this battle..."<br>"Huh? Oh, right. For Sky Park!" Shouted Zappy as he got up to join the cat and other hedgehogs.

Leaping off of the island, Zappy threw Elec Spears at two Iblis Biters, before punching a nearby Iblis Taker away with electricity crackling on his fist.  
>"All right, let's go!" Shouted Shadow, before he, Kia and Sky jumped down to help Zappy. Kia was using what flames were nearby to her advantage, while Sky attempted to strike a Biter with the tree branch. Unfortunately, the branch burnt upon contact, but before Sky could start running, Zappy stopped the monster with an Elec Spear... that <em>just<em> missed its mark.  
>"D'oh, I missed!" He jokingly exclaimed, getting the Iblis Biter's attention. This allowed Zappy to jump down and smack his fist into the creature's head!<br>"Whew! Silver was right. You **do** come in handy, Zappy..." Sky told the yellow hedgehog.  
>"Can I interest you in a marshmallow?" Asked Zappy, holding out a bag of marshmallows.<br>"Not now!" Sky shouted back before climbing up to the ledge of Onyx Island. "It looks like you, Shadow and Kia are our only line of defense if Silver fails..."

Just then, both Shadow and Kia were struck by Iblis Takers, knocking them to the ground. Zappy was hit by one too, but he didn't fall to the ground... his bag of marshmallows did. Before the yellow hedgehog could pick them up, an Iblis Worm ate them whole as it rose from the ground underneath, making Zappy feel a great deal of anger, as he slowly started to flash a red colour... Kia saw this, and she didn't like what was happening...  
>"I <em>really<em> hate to do this, but Zappy's in danger... and there's no other choice..." She pointed out before closing her eyes, and allowing the jewel around her neck to shine brightly...  
>"Wh-what's happening to them?" Shadow asked as he, Sky and Fountain stared at Zappy and Kia as they transformed. While Zappy had returned to his furious red form, Kia's transformation made her appear more primitive: With darker fur, the tips of her ears on fire, a ring around her tail and right arm, her eyes had turned a pinkish-red, her sunglasses had disappeared, her shirt and pants were replaced with a brown-and-green tribal attire along with a white-and-blue additional skirt, and her shoes were replaced with brown sandles.<br>"Dude... those were my LAST MARSHMALLOWS!" Zappy screamed as he blasted the Iblis Worm with an enormous amount of electricity, while Kia was now holding nothing back against the creatures, blasting them with much more firepower than she had before!  
>"Whoa... it's like she's a totally different person..." Said Sky, as he watched Shadow jump back into the fray.<p>

Soon, Silver managed to float down into the volcano, and quickly discovered how dark it was inside...  
>"I-I can't see a thing down here..." He said before using his Psychokinesis, giving him a light and allowing him to see a signpost. "That's a <em>little<em> better. What's this? 'Concentrate your power on the light, and it will show you the way...' What light? Do you know what that means, Flare?"  
>"Yeah." Flare replied before pointing at a familiar rock. "Try using your Psychokinesis on that purple ball that's floating there..." Nodding, Silver soon manage to grab hold of the rock using his Psychokinesis, which brightened up the inside of the volcano even more.<br>"All right, now that I can see... which way, Flare?" Asked Silver as he looked around.  
>"Why are you asking me?"<br>"Well, you and Iblis are from the same being, right? I just thought that maybe you could get a fix on his-uhh, **her** location..."  
>"Okay, I'll try..." Flare then closed her eyes and she started to feel a familiar presence... "That way."<br>"Right. Let's go!" Said Silver as he flew through the cavern that Flare pointed to.

A few minutes later, Silver and Flare came across a large ball that seemed to get hotter by the second.  
>"Wh-what is that ball of flame?" Asked Silver.<br>"I'm not sure..." Flare replied as they got closer. "...but it might be my power source."  
>"Really? Is there anyway that you can absorb it?" Silver asked again, but Flare saw the ball getting brighter and brighter.<br>"Quick, get behind that rock!" She shouted. Just as Silver jumped behind a rock wall, a pulse of fire emerged from the ball. "Now I remember. It generates that pulse every 15 seconds, so you're going to have to find some cover when that happens."  
>"Right. Thanks." Silver replied before running along the path that closed in on the ball.<p>

Back just outside Onyx Island, Shadow used a Homing Attack on an Iblis Biter, before unsheathing the sword he had with him to slice through two Iblis Takers, and an Iblis Worm, while Zappy and Kia continue to unleash havoc on the same beasts. "Thank you Sir Lancelot, for leaving Arondight in my name..." He said before continuing to attack the invading lava beasts. At that moment, Silver managed to land on top of the ball, and briefly used his Psychokinesis on it to shatter it to pieces, causing all of the monsters on Mobius to stop moving.  
>"What? What just happened?" Asked Kia. "Why'd they stop moving?"<br>"Silver... he must've done something to Iblis..." Shadow speculated.

Just then, Silver and Flare made it to a cliff outside of the volcano, where they could see Crisis City in the distance and a pool of lava down below... which was where Iblis emerged in a new form: A large, lava monster with three green lizard-like eyes and rock armor all over its body. When this beast emerged, all of its minions around Mobius started moving again, making Shadow, Zappy and Kia fight them off.  
>"C'mon, Iblis!" Shouted Silver, as he revealed the Chaos Blade. "This time I'll finally stop you!"<p>

END OF CHAPTER


	13. Saving the Princess

**Sonic The Hedgehog - Chaos on Mobius**  
><em><strong>4th Saga: The Solaris Merger<strong>_

_Episode 102_

Previously on Sonic The Hedgehog - Chaos on Mobius...  
>After the Egg Carrier 2 crashed into a cliff near Mercia, Silver managed to help Sonic travel back in time in order to save Sally. Once Sonic saw that he had been sent back a few hours, he knew where he had to go... Robotropolis.<br>Meanwhile, Team Dark began to chase Mephiles as he entered the Ruins of Shamar, supposedly searching for a Time Stone.  
>When Silver, Zappy and Flare travelled back to their time, Kia, Sky and Fountain informed them that Iblis' monsters had taken Crisis City... and they were coming for Onyx Island. Silver had a plan, but he needed the Chaos Blade in order to do it...<br>Sonic managed to board the Egg Carrier 2 before it took off, but he now faces a large robot army onboard the ship.  
>After Flare told him that she was the good part of Iblis, Silver revealed that his intention was to destroy Iblis with the Chaos Blade.<br>Can Sonic defeat Eggman and rescue Sally? Can Shadow find and capture Mephiles? And can Silver finally put an end to Iblis' destructive flames? Find out in the next chapter of The Solaris Merger!

_Chapter Thirteen: Saving the Princess_

As the large beast started making balls of molten lava circle himself, Silver prepared himself for the fight at hand while Flare stuck to a safe distance.  
>"Here I come, Iblis!" Silver shouted. "This will be your end!" Iblis then threw every last ball that was circling him at Silver. While most of them missed, Silver managed to get a hold of the rest and threw them back at Iblis. It was at this point that Iblis decided to move closer to the cliff. Before it did however, it stopped to send out multiple waves of flames at Silver. To avoid the waves, Silver either jumped or ducked out of harm's way. That wasn't enough to intimidate Iblis, as the beast managed to slam its hands down on the ground, causing the other parts of the cliff to fall into the lava below. Although this gave Silver the opportunity to jump above Iblis' head, and hit its third eye with a psychic blade, making it writhe in pain as it walked backwards. "I'm getting close. I can <span>feel<span> it!" Suddenly, Iblis formed an enormous meteor-size ball of molten lava above its head, startling Silver. "I don't know if I can stop that..."  
>"Silver, listen to me!" Shouted Flare, getting Silver's attention. "Size doesn't matter. You <strong>can<strong> block that attack! I have faith in you, Silver..." Iblis then launched the large ball at the cliff, and mere seconds later, Silver used his Psychokinesis to catch the giant ball, although it made him skid back a little back before he placed his feet back firmly on the ground. After a loud yell, Silver managed to throw the ball back at Iblis, causing the beast a great deal of pain before it decided to approach the cliff again while generating more waves of flames at Silver, who once again avoided them by jumping over or ducking under. Before Iblis could strike at the cliff, Silver started flying above it as he unsheathed the Chaos Blade.  
>"All right... <strong>I will end this, NOW!<strong>" After saying that, Silver dove down towards Iblis' head with the tip of the Chaos Blade pointing down, stabbing Iblis in its third eye, causing it to vaporise into nothing but flames as Silver returned to stand on the cliff with the Chaos Blade in hand. It was also at this point that all of the monsters around Mobius were also reduced to ash, while Iblis' flames fell down into the lava...

Deep within the Ruins of Shamar, Shadow, Rouge and Omega had found Mephiles in front of a pedastal.  
>"Mephiles!" Shadow called out, getting the demon's attention.<br>"I was expecting you sooner..." Mephiles replied after turning around, revealing that he had aquired the Time Stone. "As you must know, you're already too late. But there's still time for you to change your mind. Join me, Shadow... let us teach Mobius a lesson, and rewrite the future."  
>"Don't try to deceive me." Shadow told him, not sounding convinced at all, which surprised Mephiles.<br>"What?"  
>"You have no desire for revenge, after all. You only crave destruction. Your only lust is to fuel Iblis until there is nothing left of time itself!" This made Mephiles drop his arms in disappointment.<br>"It's a pity, Shadow the Hedgehog... truly a shame that wish to go against me!" While saying this, Mephiles allowed the Time Stone to hover above his head before he released an energy wave that knocked Shadow, Rouge and Omega back. Soon, the very floor the three were standing on became covered in darkness and shadows. It was at that moment that the small shadow creatures from their last battle dove down into the ground.

"I'll make sure you regret this, Shadow the Hedgehog..." Mephiles told the Ultimate Lifeform as the shadow creatures continued to fall into the ground.  
>"Mephiles, I won't let you escape!" Shadow angrily shouted as the ran towards the demon, not paying attention to what was happening around him.<br>"*evil laugh* Drown in darkness!" Yelled Mephiles as he dove into the center of the room, avoiding Shadow's Homing Attack.  
>"Dammit!" Shadow cursed as he landed on the ground after missing Mephiles.<br>"Uhh, Shadow?" Asked Rouge as she saw what looked like hands emerging from the ground. "That doesn't look good..." Mere seconds later, a large shadow creature rose up from the ground!  
>"SCAN INDICATES THAT THIS ENTITY CONSISTS OF NUMEROUS SHADOWS." Omega stated. "HOWEVER, IT IS POSSIBLE TO DESTROY THEM." Shadow then smacked the monster with a Homing Attack before Spin Dashing through it, destroying it in the process! But once it vanished, three more took its place.<br>"Well? What're you two standing around for?" Shadow angrily asked them before they split up to attack each creature. Shadow used the same technique he did on the last one, while Rouge just performed a Drill Kick on the second one, and Omega just fired his machine guns at the third one. Shadow then took this opportunity to try to lure Mephiles out of hiding by Spin Dashing along the floor, but no luck. "Playtime is over..." Shadow then removed his Inhibitor Rings and revealed his Chaos Emerald, before unleashing his Chaos Boost while screaming, causing the floor to return to normal, and Mephiles to rise out of it, allowing Shadow to strike at the demon with a Homing Attack, then with three Chaos Spears before Spin Dashing into his back.  
>"Grr... sink into DARKNESS!" Shouted Mephiles as he created a large orb of energy above his head.<br>"Rrrgh! THIS is the Ultimate Power! CHAOS..." Angrily yelled Shadow as he built up Chaos Energy within him. "BLAST!" As Mephiles threw the orb, Shadow exploded in an enormous orb of Chaos Energy, temporarily blinding Rouge and Omega, and causing Mephiles some _serious_ damage!

Meanwhile, Sonic had just begun his assault aboard the Egg Carrier 2, which was now flying above Chun-nan.  
>"The Dragon Kingdom? Man, I don't have much time!" Sonic pointed out before using his Boost to charge through the robots in his way, when he saw a large circle on the other side of the ship's roof. "Huh. Wonder what that's for... *shakes head* No! Gotta focus..." Sonic then jumped onto a rail and started to grind along its path, taking him down to the ship's underside. "All right! I should be able to get to the bridge from here..." Suddenly, five Egg Blasters were deployed from a bay above Sonic, which he managed to jump into before it closed up on him... only to find the entire room was filled with robots! Taking a deep breath, Sonic started spinning in place and allowed little orbs of light to fly into him until a light-blue aura surrounded him. "So *chuckle*... who wants to take me on first?" Before any robot could approach him, Sonic unleashed his Light Speed Attack, which blasted all through the hanger and destroyed every robot in there in an instant! "Well, uthatu was easy... now to find Eggman and Sally..." It was then that Sonic zoomed out of the hanger and deeper into the ship.

Mere minutes later, the engines had malfunctioned, causing Eggman to panic...  
>"Why is this happening? NO!" He screamed in horror.<br>"Playtime's over." Said a certain voice that made the Doctor turn around. It was Sonic, and he had just used his Spin Dash to free Sally.  
>"I knew you'd come for me, Sonic." Sally said as she hugged the hedgehog, making Eggman angry.<br>"Looks like this ship's gonna crash." Sonic pointed out. "Heh heh, too bad, Eggman." This made Eggman stomp his feet on the ground as his Egg Mobile and a large, gold-plated robot appeared outside the bridge.  
>"I'm not finished yet!" He told Sonic, making the hedgehog spread his arms in front of Sally. Before either Sonic or Sally knew it, the glass seperating the bridge from the outside vanished, causing a sucking motion to occur, throwing Eggman into his Egg Mobile, and making Sonic hold onto Sally and the chair she was tied to. Just then, Sonic saw an edge of the ship, and got an idea...<br>"Do you trust me, Sal?" He asked, making the squirrel-girl grab onto his arm with both of her hands.  
>"With all my heart. Why?" Sally replied, which resulted in Sonic letting go of the chair, and landing on the platform before jumping up to the top of the ship, where Eggman was waiting for them...<br>"You keep getting in my way, you pesky little hedgehog..." He said to Sonic as the hedgehog put Sally down, while the Doctor was concealed with the large robot, which was equipped with a spear and a shield. "Very well. I'll take you out MYSELF!"  
>"Yeah, right." Sonic replied with a cheeky grin as he smacked his fist into the palm of his other hand. "Bring it on, Eggman!"<p>

Back in the future, the lava below the cliff started to spiral before the flames of Iblis emerged. It was at this point that Silver shut his eyes with the Chaos Blade held tight.  
>"Oh, merciful Chaos, lend me your power..." He said before he started to raise the sword above his head. "Eternal Sun! The living flame entrusted to the royal family... fall into slumber with this sword, Iblis... you cursed Flames of Disaster!" Iblis then seemed to flow towards the Chaos Blade, but gave Silver a couple of burns instead! "Hey... I said <strong>get in there!<strong>" Iblis then flew towards the sword, but again, struck Silver with its flames and refused entry. This was when Flare grabbed Silver by the shoulder. "Flare?"  
>"Iblis won't go inside the Chaos Blade because there's another spirit within the sword..." She told him before stepping in front of Silver. "Besides... you should let me deal with my dark side."<br>"But... you have no power..." Silver said. "You said so yourself!"  
>"Be that as it may, perhaps I can distract it long enough for you to eliminate the both of us with the Chaos Blade..." This shocked Silver.<br>"Flare... I can't do that to you..."  
>"Silver, either you kill <strong>all<strong> of me with that sword... or Mobius shall remain a world run by fire forever!" This made Silver hang his head. "Silver!" The young hedgehog then aimed the Chaos Blade at both Flare and Iblis as it charged up energy.  
>"Goodbye, Flare..." He said before a beam was fired at Flare and Iblis from the Chaos Blade. This resulted in both Flare and Iblis beginning to evaporate.<br>"Farewell, Silver... and thank you." Just after Flare vanished, light began to shine down on Silver, as the black clouds disappeared and revealed blue sky. Not only that, but the lava somehow turned into crystal-clear water, the trees began to sprout leaves, and Mobians started celebrating as they came out of the wrecked buildings, while Silver just looked down at the newly formed pool of water below him, thinking about Flare...

After Shadow's Chaos Blast, Mephiles soon started to melt into his liquid state as Shadow approached him.  
>"I am... forever." Mephiles weakly said. "I am... invincible..." Shadow then allowed the Scepter of Darkness to hover above his head, causing Mephiles to fly into it. When all of a sudden, the Scepter of Darkness exploded, causing Shadow, Rouge and Omega to shield their eyes!<br>"*gasp* It's destroyed!" Rouge gasped as Mephiles slowly began to revert to his crystalline hedgehog from above them while spinning around.  
>"The 'I' of now absorbed your power through your shadow in the past..." He told them as he completely changed back. "What may have worked 7 years ago no longer does!" Mephiles then unleashed an energy wave at the two Mobians and the robot, causing the ground beneath them to crack. Mephiles unleashed another wave which threw all three of them off their feet, and caused Shadow to drop his Chaos Emerald! After Shadow, Rouge and Omega fell back down to the ground, Mephiles made the Time Stone and the Chaos Emerald to form an 'infinite' symbol above, which created countless copies of himself around them! "You must realize now that you cannot hope to stop me with your... limited power." This got Shadow's attention.<br>"So you say..." He replied as he, Rouge and Omega stood up.  
>"It's futile. The world will betray you." Mephiles told Shadow. "Why fight at all? Why risk your life for those who will persecute you later?" It was at this moment that Rouge and Omega gathered behind Shadow.<br>"If Mobius decides to become my enemy..." Shadow replied as he removed his Inhibitor Rings. "I shall fight like I always have!" Unleashing his Chaos Boost one more time, Shadow charged through the countless copies of Mephiles with Rouge and Omega right behind him...

Back on top of the Egg Carrier 2, Sonic chased after Eggman in his gold-plated robot.  
>"Smack him good, Sonic!" Cheered Sally, before Sonic Boosted into the robot's chestplate.<br>"You... I'm just getting started!" Eggman told the hedgehog as he piloted the robot over to the center of the ring, while Sonic Boosted in the air to get over there. Suddenly, about eight cannons appeared from below. While Eggman attempted to attack Sonic by slashing at him, Sonic used his Homing Attack on one of the cannons, causing it to fire at Eggman! "Why you..!" This enraged the Doctor slightly, making him charge at the cannon that attacked him. When the cannon was destroyed, Sonic took his chance to strike at Eggman's robot with a Homing Attack!  
>"*chuckle* Hey Eggman, what's the matter?" Teased Sonic as he and the robot returned to the outer ring.<br>"Grr... No!" Eggman shouted before slashing at Sonic again, which the hedgehog blocked with a Boost. "I destroyed your father with this robot! And I will do the same to YOU!" There wasn't enough room in the outer ring for Sonic to try the Quick Step, so he had to either jump over or slide under Eggman's attacks. When Sonic was close enough, he landed another Homing Attack on Eggman's chestplate! Eggman then flew back into the center ring with Sonic in hot pursuit. "Grr... I won't go down like this!" Feeling very angry, Eggman started slashing at Sonic like there was no tomorrow! Sonic managed to avoid every attack either by jumping, or using his Quick Step. This infuriated the Doctor even more when he saw the smirk on Sonic's face... "Here I come, Sonic! **CHARGE!**"  
>"Charge!" Sonic teasingly yelled as he Boosted towards Eggman. Before their attacks could collide however, Sonic slid underneath Eggman's robot, then struck its back with a Homing Attack, causing it to fall off of the Egg Carrier while falling apart!<br>"**NOOOO! I HATE THAT HEDGEHOG!**" Eggman screamed as he fell with the robot.

Noticing that the Egg Carrier 2 was closing in on the cliff, Sonic raced over to Sally and literally sweeped her off her feet!  
>"Ready, Sal?" He asked as he ran.<br>"Always am. Go for it, Sonic!" Sally replied with a grin on her face, making Sonic run and jump towards the highest point of the ship before trying to jump up to reach the cliff. When they started to fall, both Sonic and Sally held onto each other for dear life... until the ship exploded underneath them, sending them flying up onto the cliff! When Sonic saw Sally sit up, for some reason, the two of them just started laughing out loud. When they settled down, Sally smirked as she pulled Sonic down to the ground.  
>"What'd you do that for?" Asked Sonic.<br>"Just shut up and kiss me." Sally replied, before they kissed each other. After they broke the kiss, Sonic and Sally just stared at the ocean view, both feeling happy.

At that moment, Mephiles had somehow appeared back in Mercia, where he left Scourge's lifeless body, and took the green hedgehog's Time Stone away from him while holding a Chaos Emerald he had aquired...

END OF CHAPTER


	14. The Birth of Solaris

**Sonic The Hedgehog - Chaos on Mobius**  
><em><strong>4th Saga: The Solaris Merger<strong>_

After rescuing her from Eggman, Sonic and Sally had arrived at the Great Plains... smiling at each other. All of a sudden, a red Chaos Emerald started shining as it floated in front of them, causing them to shield their eyes... little did they know that Mephiles had emerged from the ground behind them. Seconds later, a beam of light emerged from his hand and flew _straight_ through Sonic's chest!  
>"Sonic?" Sally asked in horror before Mephiles retracted the beam, allowing Sonic to fall to his knees and start shaking uncontrollably...<br>"Sally... ngh... run!" Sonic struggled to say as his quills started turning darker aswell as furry. Soon after that, his hands grew so large that his glove was ripped apart and his gauntlet shattered! As Sonic's shoes grew spikes on the straps and underneath, Mephiles started laughing maniacally. Just after he grew some pretty sharp fangs and his eyes completely turned red, Sonic raised his head as he howled painfully up at the sky. [*1] When Sonic howled, dark clouds starting to spiral above that part of the Great Plains...

_Episode 103 - Chapter Fourteen: The Birth of Solaris_

After Sonic had finished howling, he fell to his hands and knees as the Chaos Emerald and Time Stone Mephiles had with him formed an electrical-like link with each other, that soon fired a lightning bolt into the center of the spiral. Moments later, the seven Sol Emeralds emerged from the clouds, with Blaze close behind them!  
>"What? Where am I?" She asked after she landed. As Blaze looked up, she and Sally saw the Sol Emeralds circling the Chaos Emerald and Time Stone, that fired electricity at all seven Sol Emeralds. This resulted in the fires within the Emeralds to become to much for them to handle, and soon Iblis emerged from them in the form of a Mobian cat! "No!"<br>"Hahahaha! _Finally_, the seal has been broken!" Mephiles stated as Sonic remained on his knees, puffing. "At long last, I'll be able to join with you... **Iblis!**" Hearing this, Iblis looked down and saw her greatest fear...  
>"Ahh! M-Mephiles!" She shouted in horror. "No! S-stay away from me!"<br>"Now, my loyal pet..." Mephiles said to Sonic. "Restrain your Princess." Almost immediately, Sonic stretched his arms to grab Sally's.  
>"Sonic, what are you doing?" Asked Blaze. Sonic didn't respond, allowing Mephiles to freely approach him and Sally, who struggled to break free from Sonic's grip.<br>"Your Core, my dear..." Said Mephiles as he held his hand close to Sally's chest, allowing an orb of light to emerge from her chest, causing her eyes to become all white and leaving her lifeless.  
>"Sally!" Cried Blaze, as Mephiles traded the Core he already had within him for Sally's.<br>"Now, my precious jewels..." Mephiles said to his Chaos Emerald and Time Stone as he threw the other Core away. "...it's time for the final curtain call!" After Mephiles said that, the Chaos Emerald and Time Stone rose up higher into the air, and began to shine brightly, blinding Blaze in the process...

At that moment within the Ruins of Shamar, Shadow, Rouge and Omega were standing within a circle of black liquid.  
>"Is it just me... or did that seem a little easy?" Rouge asked as Shadow reattached his Inhibitor Rings to his wrists.<br>"Hmm... now that you mention it..." Said Shadow, before he was inturrupted by the sight of the purple Chaos Emerald and yellow Time Stone. He was just about to walk over to pick them up before they shined a quick-yet-bright on them. When he reached for them again, the Emerald and Stone shined even brighter for even longer!

Mere seconds later in Mercia, the sky was darker than usual as the Core that Mephiles released from his body flew into Scourge, allowing him to gasp for air as he sat up.  
>"*pant pant* Mephiles... oh, he is <span>so<span> gonna-huh?" He said before he looked up and saw a strange purple light with flames all around it as twelve other lights merged with it. Within that light was Mephiles, who managed to gather the seven Chaos Emeralds and the seven Time Stones around him, as Iblis was struggling to fly away...  
>"M-Mephiles, <em>NOOOOO!<em>" Iblis screamed as she unintentionally started spiraling around Mephiles' body, making them both explode in a pure white light that engulfed ALL of Mobius!

Later, TodStar, Tails and Amy found themselves in a realm that seemed pretty dark. Apart from the seven Sol Emeralds, it had no life, and what structures were floating around them were seriously damaged.  
>"What <em>is<em> this?" Asked Tails.  
>"Where are we?" Amy added as the three of them look around. "What's going on?"<br>"Wait... is this cause of that light?" Asked TodStar, before Silver got to his feet.  
>"The Chaos Blade has disappeared..." He said, getting Amy's attention.<br>"Silver?" She asked, making him turn to face her.  
>"What are <span>you<span> doing here?" Silver asked back as Blaze had gathered the Sol Emeralds together. "This is all so confusing..."  
>"It's all because of Solaris." Lara-Su pointed out, before Shadow and Scoruge nodded in agreement.<br>"It seems we were all caught by the spacial distortion..." Suspected Eggman as he stood in front of his Egg Mobile, making everyone look up to see a large monster in the shape of a sun with big arms, that was within an orb of light. "Iblis' seal has been broken... due to Mephiles' manipulation." This made everyone look down at Sonic, who was on his knees.

"Sonic?" Asked Amy before she approached the furry hedgehog.  
>"Wait." Blaze said as she grabbed Amy's arm and stopped her from getting closer.<br>"Why? Who _are_ you, anyway?" Amy asked Blaze, making Sonic's ear twitch, before he turned to the group and roared at them, not only scaring most of them, but unintentionally showed them Sally's lifeless body.  
>"Sally!" Cried Tails as Amy gasped.<br>"What happened to her?" TodStar asked.  
>"Mephiles must've taken her Core..." Suspected Scourge, making Shadow slightly confused.<br>"Core?" He asked before Lara-Su stepped forward.  
>"It's the lifeforce of a Mobian or Overlander concentrated into an orb of light." She said, making Shadow gasp in realization.<br>"Then... how come you're still moving about?" Shadow asked Scourge, who shrugged in response.  
>"Mephiles must've ditched my Core for hers..." Scourge suspected, making Eggman angry.<br>"Of course he did, you green dope!" The Doctor shouted. "Only a Core of Acorn blood could make gods like Mephiles and Iblis merge together." This made Blaze gasp in realization, before everyone heard a roar from above their heads.

"Solaris!" Growled Silver.  
>"This creature will now consume all existing timelines." Eggman announced. "Eventually, time itself will collapse, and disappear into nothingness."<br>"The instability of time caused this time-space rift." Shadow pointed out before Lara-Su nodded.  
>"It won't remain for much longer..." Warned Eggman, making TodStar step forward.<br>"What in the Realm of Iblis are we waiting for?" He asked everyone. "Let's smack that thing before it's too late!"  
>"No, it is a trancendant lifeform that exists in the past, present and future." Eggman replied, denying TodStar. "Defeating it here and now, would do nothing..." Silver continued to look up with great determination in his eyes...<p>

"No... _I_ won't give up. There **has** to be a way..." He said, getting everyone's attention. "If you say it exists in the past, present and future... I'll destroy 'em all at once!"  
>"Certainly, it <strong>might've<strong> been possible... if he was willing to cooperate..." Shadow told Silver, directing his attention to Sonic, who kept roaring at Lara-Su. Suddenly, a light started shining in Amy's mind...  
>"Wait... could the Chaos Emeralds help Sonic?" She asked, making Shadow and Eggman think...<br>"Hmm... they may be able to restore his body and mind..." Suspected Shadow, while Eggman reveal a scanner that a flickering screen...  
>"All seven Emeralds are here." He replied. "But they're in the distant corners of this distorted world."<br>"To collect them all in time, we'll have to split up!" Tails pointed out.  
>"Sounds good." Blaze replied.<br>"I'll try to keep Sonic occupied as long as I can!" Said TodStar, before Scourge stepped next to the green echidna. "You're not gonna kill him, are ya?"  
>"Not today." Scourge replied, before turning to everyone else. "What're you standing around here for? Go get those Emeralds!" After Scourge said that, Tails, Blaze, Lara-Su, Silver, Eggman (in his Egg Mobile), Amy and Shadow ran off in seven different directions, leaving TodStar and Scourge to hold back a furry and out of control Sonic.<br>"HAH!" Sonic roared as TodStar and Scourge jumped towards him.

Soon, Tails arrived at what appeared to be Crisis City, but there were blue orbs of darkness inhaling everything in range, and red orbs spitting out other objects.  
>"Sonic..." He said as he used his two tails to fly into the city, avoiding attacks from the red orbs, aswell as the numerous creatures composed of either fire of darkness. "We have to find the Chaos Emeralds, soon..." Unknown to Tails, he had passed a group of Iblis Biters that were ufightingu Mephiles Biters! Suddenly, Tails noticed that everything (including himself) was changing colour... "It must be the time-space rift... I have to hurry!" Before Tails could fly any further, he found a Time Stone, but its colour remained the same within the distortion. "Hmm... maybe these are the key to staying safe in this world..." A blue orb appeared before Tails and started to suck him into it, but the power of the Time Stone kicked in, causing the orb to disappear and the colour to return to normal. When Tails took flight again, he spotted another jewel on the edge of a ruins tower... "A Chaos Emerald!" Tails exclaimed before he flew over to pick it up. "Sonic, I'm coming! Chronos CONTROL!" After Tails shouted that, the Time Stone started shining before he disappeared with the two jewels.

While Tails was searching through what was left of Crisis City, Blaze had arrived at the lava land formerly known as Glyphic Canyon.  
>"I <span>will<span> find a Chaos Emerald for you, Sonic..." She said before hopping across the moving rocks. "I promise." Blaze then twirled her way up to the top of the wall as flames spiraled around her. What she saw once she reached the top astounded her: the lava creatures were protecting a Time Stone from the dark creatures, but they were losing fast... "I'd better take that Time Stone..." She thought out loud, before deciding to Burst Dash into the dark monsters on the ground, smashed one of the Mephiles Takers with a move similar to a Homing Attack, and throwing a fireball at the other dark bird. When Blaze landed, she saw the lava creatures move aside so she could collect the Time Stone. "You... are you all minions of Iblis?" One of the Iblis Biters nodded, as if it could understand Blaze. "So she _is_ still fighting for us..." Before Blaze could run away, one of the Iblis Takers started flying a little too close to her while squawking something that Blaze seemed to understand... "You'll take me to the Chaos Emerald?" The bird nodded, before Blaze grabbed hold of its legs. Not long after the creature took flight, Blaze spotted a Chaos Emerald near a lava-fall, making her jump down in order to claim it. "Thank you." She said to the bird before it flew away. "Sonic... I'm coming, my friend. Chronos CONTROL!" After Blaze shouted that, the Time Stone started shining before she disappeared with the two jewels.

As Blaze started her search, Lara-Su had arrived within the Great Jungle, where the only life seemed to be the creatures of fire and darkness...  
>"An Emerald's close. I can <span>sense<span> it..." She said before she jumped up above the treetops and started gliding. Unaware of the lava mutiny within the jungle, Lara-Su spotted something shining on top of a tree... "A Chaos..? Oh, it's a Time Stone..." She said as she picked it up, only just realizing something... "Wait, there's no distortion around the Time Stone! Maybe it can protect me from the black holes..." Suddenly, four Mephiles Takers surrounded her before she could jump off of the tree. As they fired blue orbs at her, she jumped up and allowed an orb of Chaos Energy to appear around her right hand. "Yawn. Chaos BLAST!" Lara-Su then fired a beam of Chaos Energy down at the birds, destroying them and the tree in the process! It was at that moment that she spotted something else shining above her. "*gasp* A Chaos Emerald!" She exclaimed before hovering up to get her hands on it. "Hang in there, my King. I'm coming... what was it again? Right... Chronos CONTROL!" After Lara-Su shouted that, the Time Stone started shining before she disappeared with the two jewels.

While Lara-Su searched within the Great Jungle, Silver arrived outside the Ruins of Shamar, where he saw countless orbs, both red and blue.  
>"I'll never give up! Let's go!" He shouted before he started to float above the sands, when he saw something he <em>never<em> expected... "No way... Iblis' goons are fighting off the dark monsters... this must be the same Iblis I saved in the past..." Suddenly, an red orb appeared next to Silver, startling the young hedgehog before it slowly released a Time Stone. "Uhh... thanks." He said before the orb vanished in a puff of smoke. "OK. Let's move on." As Silver soared over the Ruins of Shamar, he saw something shining ahead of him... before a blue orb appeared before him! Silver was ready for it though, as he held the Time Stone out in front of him, causing the orb to vanish as he flew through it, allowing him to collect the Chaos Emerald. "All right. Sonic, here I come. Chronos CONTROL!" After Silver shouted that, the Time Stone started shining before he disappeared with the two jewels.

As Silver searched the Ruins of Shamar, Eggman started flying over what was left of the Emerald Coast, relying on his technology...  
>"Hmph. This world seems to be disrupting my sensors..." The Doctor stated, not noticing the battle along the beach. "I suppose I'll have to rely on my own eyes to find the Chaos Emerald..." Soon, the distortion was beginning to disrupt all of the Egg Mobile's systems... until Eggman saw something shining down below... "Ahh... that Time Stone seems immune to the distortion... I'll have to investigate more on that, should I survive this..." When Eggman returned to his Egg Mobile with the Time Stone, all of his systems were restored, including the sensors, which detected the Chaos Emerald within a cave. "I found a Chaos Emerald! I never thought I'd say this... but I'm coming to help you, Sonic! Chronos CONTROL!" After Eggman shouted that, the Time Stone started shining before he disappeared with the two jewels.<p>

While Eggman had begun his search at the Emerald Coast, Amy had just arrived at what was left of Eggman's base in White Acropolis.  
>"Sonic... I'm going to save you..." She said as she ran into the base, avoiding contact with as many monsters as she could. When Amy got deeper into the base, she found a familiar relic... "*gasp* A Time Stone! With the colour being all weird, I'd better hold onto this thing..." Running into a Mephiles Biter, Amy flattened its head with her hammer, before using her magic wand to zap a Mephiles Golem ahead of her. Just past a large door was a Chaos Emerald. "*sigh* Sonic, I'm on my way! Chronos CONTROL!" After Amy shouted that, the Time Stone started shining before she disappeared with the two jewels.<p>

As Amy searched through White Acropolis, Shadow had arrived at what was left of the highest castle in Mercia.  
>"The time-space rift is expanding. There's no more time... I need to hurry." He said before jumping down to the center of the chamber wher he first met Mephiles, using his Spin Dash to not only dive down faster, but to avoid any long confrontations with either kind of Biter... When Shadow landed on the ground, he spotted something shining near him... "A Time Stone... I'm sure this will come in handy." Spin Dashing through the door in front of him, Shadow started running as fast as he could through the watery chasm Sonic had raced through earlier. After avoiding the blue and red orbs, Shadow arrived at the ledge where Sonic saw the Egg Carrier 2 crash. It was also where the last Chaos Emerald was located. "OK, this it it. Sonic, here I come! Chronos CONTROL!" After Shadow shouted that, the Time Stone started shining before he disappeared with the two jewels.<p>

While everyone else was searching for the Chaos Emeralds, Scourge attempted to Spin Dash into Sonic, but the furry hedgehog stretched out one of his arms to catch Scourge and throw him at TodStar, but the echidna quickly dodged.  
>"Chaos SPEAR!" TodStar shouted as he threw an arrow of Chaos Energy at Sonic, causing him great pain. "Sorry Sonic, but you're leavin' me with a choice, mate." Scourge tried to Boost at Sonic, but he just got thrown at TodStar again, this time colliding with the echidna. "Man... this is gonna be tougher than I thought..." Feeling angry, Scourge jumped off of TodStar and started spinning, allowing small green orbs of light to merge with him, until a light-green aura appeared around him.<br>"Grr... let's see if your reflexes are fast enough to dodge **this!**" He shouted before attacking Sonic with his Light Speed Attack, causing Sonic some serious pain.  
>"Scourge, knock it off!" TodStar told the green hedgehog, but Scourge refused to stop, making TodStar mad. "(It's a longshot, but here goes...) Chaos SPEAR!" TodStar managed to hit Scourge with the Chaos Spear, confusing the green hedgehog.<br>"Dude, what was that for?"  
>"Mate, I told you. We don't want to <em>kill<em> Sonic... we only need to distract him until everyone gets back with the Emeralds."  
>"Yeah well, I can't wait that long, so-" Scourge was inturrupted when Sonic used his stretchable arms to grab both Scourge AND TodStar! "Hey! You with the dreads! Can't you use Chaos Control, or something?"<br>"Not right now, no. I've been feelin' weak since this battle began..."  
>"Well that's just perfect. No one's back here yet, you're outta power, and Sonic the <strong>Fur<strong>hog's gonna eat us whole!"

END OF CHAPTER


	15. Saving All of Time

**Sonic The Hedgehog - Chaos on Mobius**  
><em><strong>4th Saga: The Solaris Merger<strong>_

_Episode 104_

Previously on Sonic The Hedgehog - Chaos on Mobius...  
>Obtaining Scourge's Time Stone, Mephiles caused Sonic to change into a Werehog, who's howl summoned Blaze and the Sol Emeralds. Finally merging with Iblis aswell as Sally's Core, Mephiles became the super-dimensional lifeform known as Solaris, which enveloped Mobius in a pure white light! After figuring out how to defeat Solaris, the group of Tails, Blaze, Lara-Su, Silver, Eggman, Amy and Shadow went in search of the Chaos Emeralds while TodStar and Scoruge stayed behind hold off Sonic.<br>Can our heroes (and Eggman) return with the Chaos Emeralds in time? Can the Emeralds restore Sonic to his true self? And what has become of Sally's Core and Iblis, now that they are part of Solaris? Find out in the next chapter of The Solaris Merger!

_Chapter Fifthteen: Saving All of Time_

Sonic now had both Scourge and TodStar tightly in his massive hands, before he decided to strangle them. Little did any of them know that some of the dark energy within Sonic had started to flow into Scourge, causing him to change...  
>"Ngh... what?" Scourge asked himself before he started groaning from internal pains, which made Sonic stop strangling him and TodStar.<br>"Scourge... you right?" Asked TodStar, as Scourge's quills started getting furry and darker.  
>"I... don't need... your sympathy... echidna..." Scourge replied in a low, grumbling voice as he red sunglasses fell off his head. Suddenly, Scourge broke free from Sonic's grasp and revealed his new look: Basically the same as Sonic's current look, except he still had his black jacket on, his shoes had gained spikes, and his eyes were the same as before he changed, unlike Sonic. Seeing Scourge's new look, Sonic threw TodStar to the ground and engaged the green werehog.<br>"Okaaay... I'd better let Scourge handle this one..." TodStar thought out loud as he crept back while watching Sonic and Scourge wail on each other!

After Scourge threw him away, Sonic ran back towards him on all fours, only for Scourge to grab Sonic's head to jump over him! This made Sonic quite angry, before he threw a punch at Scourge, who was still airborne. Scourge was ready however, and caught Sonic's fist with both of his hands, before throwing him over his head and down to the ground!  
>"Oh, yeah. That's right, baby." Scourge said with his new grumbly voice, before he picked Sonic up by his chest. Once he held Sonic up in the air, Scourge punched him to the other side of the area!<br>"Sonic!" Cried TodStar as Scourge roared.  
>"How do you like <strong>that<strong>, huh?" He teased as Sonic got to his feet again. As he saw Sonic show his teeth at Scourge, TodStar stepped in between them.  
>"Scourge, what did I tell you mate?" He angrily asked the green werehog.<br>"Hey, I'm only holding Blue off until the others get back. Chill out." Scourge replied before he and Scourge ran towards each other on all fours. Before they could jump at each other, everyone who left to collect the Chaos Emeralds had returned in between them!  
>"Quick, everyone hold Sonic down!" Shouted Silver as he used Psychokinesis to gather the Chaos Emeralds into a circle, before joining everyone except TodStar on top of Sonic. Soon, the Chaos Emeralds rose up from the ground and started to circle everyone, while Sonic was trying to move around. Eventually, the Chaos Emeralds disappeared, and four hedgehogs emerged from the pile with a gold aura around each of them.<p>

"*sigh* Man, I'm glad I'm outta that furry nightmare!" Said Sonic, after he noticed that his fur had returned to smooth and sharp quills, although they were a golden colour, aswell as pointing up, and his eyes were now red.  
>"Too bad, cause I was havin' fun, kicking your butt for the greater good." Scourge said to him, as his spines had returned to the same style as Sonic's were at the moment, except they were purple. Scourge's jacket now had blue flames on it instead of red, and his sunglasses reappeared on his head, but they were also blue. Scourge's eyes were red like Sonic's, but he had black all around his irises.<br>"Yeah, I'll get you back for that later, Scourge..." Sonic told him. "*chuckle* Nice paint job, by the way." This made Scourge shrug.  
>"As good as it is to have you back Sonic, we need to focus on the task at hand..." Shadow pointed out as his coat disappeared, and his quills turned a lemony-gold colour.<br>"Yeah, where is that Mephiles jerk?" Asked Sonic, smacking his fist into his palm. "He's gonna pay for what he did to Sally..."  
>"Up there. He's merged with Sally's Core and Iblis." Silver replied, unaware that he too, underwent a change: His quills turned a white-gold as the qulls on the back of his head raised slightly, and his eyes turned red, aswell.<br>"Okay, then. We all gonna work together on this?" Sonic asked the other three hedgehogs, who nodded in response. "Then for Sally and Iblis... let's do it to it!" After saying that, Super Sonic, Super Scourge, Super Shadow and Super Silver all flew up towards the light above them, while everyone else down below looked up and mentally wished them all luck...

When the four super-powered hedgehogs approached their target, they were greeted by a laser fired from a beast that Scourge had seen before...  
>"Yeah, that's Solaris, all right..." He told the other three, after they all dodged the attack.<br>"Whoa, that's not a nice welcome!" Exclaimed Sonic.  
>"Focus, Sonic." Shadow told him before pointing at certain areas of Solaris. "Something tells me that we need to target those shells on his arms and chest."<br>"I'll go in first." Said Silver as he flew closer to Solaris.  
>"All right boys, let's give Silver some cover!" Sonic told Shadow and Scourge.<br>"Okay."  
>"Whatever."<p>

"This is the end. Prepare to meet your doom!" Silver shouted at Solaris, before the beast produced orbs that fired black spiked balls at him. Silver used his powered-up Psychokinesis to grab every last ball thrown at him, then threw them back at its left arm, but they didn't seem to have any effect... "Darn it! Sonic, think you could leave a dent in that armor?"  
>"Sure. Just wait 'til I give you the word!" Sonic replied as he soared towards the same arm Silver attacked, while the formerly silver hedgehog continued to catch what Solaris threw at him. Sonic then smacked his fist into one of Solaris' arms, leaving a big crack. "And there's the chink in your armor. Now, Silver!" Having saved a great deal of what was thrown at him, Silver threw every last ball into Solaris' left arm, destroying its shell!<br>"Okay Shadow, you're up!" Silver pointed out as he and Sonic flew out of range, allowing Shadow to step in as red orbs of Chaos Energy appeared in his hands.  
>"A super-dimensional being? Hmph... this might even be a fair fight!" He said before throwing about twenty Chaos Spears at Solaris' right arm. But like Silver's counter-attack, it had no effect. "Dammit. Scourge, can you back me up?"<br>"Yeah, I'm on it." Scourge replied as he flew towards the same arm at a high speed, while Shadow charged up Chaos Energy again. "I'm comin' for ya, Mephiles!" Scourge roared as he charged into Solaris' arm, but he flew away before Shadow's Chaos Spears could destroy the shell.  
>"It's up to you, Sonic!" Shadow told his biological son as he flew away, allowing Sonic to fly into the action.<p>

"Whaddya say, Scourge? A little tag-team action?" He asked his clone.  
>"Fine. But only cause I'm callin' dibs on Mephiles when we're done." Scourge replied, before he and Sonic started circling around Solaris.<br>"All right Solaris, get ready to deal with _twice_ the super-sonic-speed!" Said Sonic, before Scourge impacted Solaris' chest shell at a high speed, causing a large crack to appear.  
>"Oh, you are <strong>so<strong> mine, Mephiles!" He said before Sonic did the same attack, shattering the shield.  
>"We gotta save Sally and Iblis first, dude." Sonic told Scourge, but the formerly green hedgehog didn't listen.<br>"Not if I beat you to the punch!" He replied as he charged towards the red light in the center of the chest.  
>"Scourge, stop!" Shouted Sonic as he tried to dive down at his clone, but Scourge had already hit his mark, causing Solaris to fall into the abyss below.<br>"Is it over?" Asked Silver, as he and Shadow joined Sonic.  
>"C'mon, that's <em>gotta<em> be it!" Shouted Scourge as he joined the other three. "I totally dealt that creep a serious blow!"  
>"No... it's not over yet..." Shadow pointed out, before they all saw Solaris rise up to their level, except it appear to have wings instead of a sun symbol behind it.<br>"I guess it's not gonna be that easy, after all..." Added Sonic, before frowning at Scourge. "You got lucky, Green."

"Looks to me like you boys could use a hand..." Said a familiar voice from behind the four hedgehogs. When they all turned around, they saw Blaze, but her fur had turned pink, and her clothes were now red instead of purple.  
>"Blaze..." Exclaimed Shadow, as Silver had her confused with someone else, while Scourge wolf-whistled at her.<br>"Sure, Blaze." Sonic replied, giving her the thumbs-up. "The more, the merrier."  
>"If you say so..." Muttered Scourge, before Solaris fired another laser attack at them.<br>"I can feel it... Iblis is in great pain..." Blaze pointed out.  
>"Okay, I got a plan..." Sonic said as the five of them gathered again. "Silver, you block whatever comes our way. Shadow, you and Blaze cover me and Scourge while we go on the offensive." All four of them nod in agreement.<p>

Silver attempted to catch whatever Solaris threw at him, but there were plenty more orbs firing balls at him now.  
>"Grr... Mephiles' hold on Iblis must be getting stronger..." He thought out loud, while Shadow fired Chaos Spears at what balls Silver couldn't catch, and Blaze did the same with her fireballs.<br>"Dammit... it's no good, Sonic." Shadow said to the former blue hedgehog.  
>"His attacks are too constant." Added Blaze.<br>"I'm not giving up that easily!" Scourge said as he and Sonic charged for the center of Solaris. Their attack was stopped when Solaris fired a laser at both of them.  
>"Shoot!" Shouted Sonic as he punched the air in front of him, while Scourge looked at him with his hands on his hips.<br>"What now, fearless leader?" He sarcastically asked, before Silver suddenly thought of something...  
>"I've got an idea, but we all need to work together." He said to everyone as they all gathered. "Here's what we're gonna do..."<p>

About a minute later, Sonic and Scourge flew towards Solaris again.  
>"All right. Remember the plan, Scourge?" Sonic asked.<br>"Yeah yeah, just don't get in my way." Scourge replied, before they split up to start circling Solaris, causing it to concentrate its attack on those two hedgehogs. Little did Solaris know that Shadow, Silver and Blaze were waiting for their moment...  
>"Are you ready, Shadow?" Asked Silver, as the Ultimate Lifeform was allowing Chaos Energy to build up inside of him.<br>"All set." He replied, before looking at Blaze behind them. "What about you, Blaze?"  
>"I'm ready." Was all she said before Silver managed to grab hold of Solaris using his Super Psychokinesis.<br>"CHAOS... **CONTROL!**" Shadow screamed as he threw an orb of Chaos Energy at Solaris, stopping time from advancing around the being. "Now, Blaze!"  
>"It's time, Iblis..." She said as she presented herself. "Come back to me..." Soon, a flame emerged from Solaris and snaked its way back into Blaze's body. "*sigh* It's good to have you back inside me, Iblis..."<p>

As the time-flow returned to normal, Mephiles was forced to revert back to his crystalline form... and he was furious.  
>"NO!" He screamed in total anger. "YOU CANNOT SEPERATE ME FROM IBLIS!"<br>"That's funny... cause I think we just did." Sonic replied before extending his hand out to Mephiles. "Now gimme Sally's Core."  
>"NEVER!" Shouted Mephiles as he allowed an orb of dark energy to appear above his head. "YOU FOOLS CANNOT DENY ME MY DESTINY! I <strong>AM<strong> TIME AND SPACE!" Before Mephiles could attack Sonic, Scourge Spin Dashed into his back, before turning him around and repeatedly punched him in the face!  
>"Ohh yeah, it's payback time, 'Master!'" He teased as he continued to pummel at Mephiles' face, while Sonic was building up energy...<br>"This is for you, Sal..." Sonic softly said before he blasted towards Mephiles at a speed he had only acheived one other time. In mere seconds, Sonic's right hand went _right_ through Mephiles' chest, and came out the other end with Sally's Core in hand!  
>"And for the grand finale..." Said Scourge, before revealing a large black jewel that terrified Mephiles as he started to melt...<br>"Th-the Ancient Onyx?" Mephiles asked in horror as he continued to melt. "Where did you get that?"  
>"Oh, I could tell everyone that story..." Scourge replied before he held it up to Mephiles, who had begun to unintentionally fly into the jewel.<br>"**NOOOOOOOOO!**" Screamed Mephiles until he was completely sealed within the Ancient Onyx.  
>"But <em>you'll<em> never know." Scourge said with a smirk on his face, before holding the jewel up to Blaze. "Care to do the honors?"  
>"With pleasure." Blaze replied as he threw a large fireball at the Ancient Onyx, shattering it into unbelievably tiny pieces in the process.<p>

After the Ancient Onyx was destroyed with Mephiles inside it, the five super-powered Mobians returned to where everyone else was below. It was then that Super Sonic knelt down to Sally's unconscious body with her Core in hand.  
>"Please, Chaos... let this work..." He said as tears began to fill his eyes, and dropped her Core back into her chest. Eventually Sally groaned, making everyone who gathered gasp.<br>"...Sonic?" She weakly asked after she had slowly opened her eyes.  
>"Oh, Sally!" Exclaimed Sonic as he hugged her while hiding his tears. Just then, Amy approached the two.<br>"Sonic... Sally..." She said to get their attention. "I've been wanting to say this for a while, but... I'm sorry for the way I acted around you, Sally. And Sonic, I _am_ happy that you've found someone." Both Sonic and Sally were shocked to hear these words coming out of Amy's mouth. "Can you two ever forgive me?"  
>"Sure." Sally replied as she smiled at the pink hedgehog. "I forgive you."<br>"C'mon Amy, I can't stay mad at you..." Sonic told her. "You're one of my best friends." Amy was so overcome with joy that she not started crying, but she hugged Sonic tighter than ever before, but since he was still Super, he didn't feel any pain. When Sonic hugged her back, a familiar ring had returned around Amy's finger. At that moment, Shadow put his hand on Sonic's shoulder.  
>"C'mon Sonic, we need you for this." He told him.<br>"Right." Sonic replied before all four super-powered hedgehogs floated above the group.  
>"Chaos... CONTROL!" They all shouted, creating an orb of light similar to the one that sent them all to that place...<p>

END OF CHAPTER


	16. Time for a Break

**Sonic The Hedgehog - Chaos on Mobius**  
><em><strong>4th Saga: The Solaris Merger<strong>_

_Episode 105_ - _Chapter Sixteen: Time for a Break_

Within the city of Robotropolis one night, Orbot and Cubot were floating in front of a portable wall that Dr. Eggman was behind.  
>"...and then the Egg Carrier was like BOOM, POW, KABOOM!" Shouted Cubot as he gestured explosions with his hands, while Eggman was removing clothes from behind the wall.<br>"Yes... and I still can't figure out how the engines malfunctioned..." He added.  
>"That reminds me, boss. If Sonic destroyed the Egg Emperor robot, how did you escape?" Orbot asked making the Doctor groan.<br>"I told you... that time-space distortion somehow saved me from the explosion, and sent me into that strange world along with those disgusting Mobians..." Eggman replied as he wrapped a yellow cape around him that had sequins on it. "Anyway... what's the status of Project Eggmanland?"  
>"Phase 1 is 90% complete, boss." Orbot replied. "It should be ready for launch within a few days, and the Koopa City has been built within the center of the Great Desert, as you requested." Eggman smirked when he saw live footage of the city: a high-tech city with twisted roads within it, and what seemed to be endless rain.<br>"Excellent! Bowser and his minions have certainly done their part, as that city shall be the perfect place to launch Phase 1..." Eggman pointed out. "How is Phase 2 going?"  
>"Yo! Phase 2 is at 75%." Answered Cubot, with a different accent. "Only problem is how we're gonna get so many dang Chaos Drives to fuel it..." Hearing this, Eggman snickered.<br>"That part will be easy, once Phase 1 raises enough money." He replied, before stepping out from the wall. "Especially when Mobius sees my new look..."  
>"Oh, sweet merciful Chaos..." Said Orbot as he shielded his eyes, while Cubot just laughed and laughed at Eggman's new look: A red mask with gold markings and a gold noseplate, a yellow cape with sequins all over it, two gold braces on his arms, green fingerless gloves over his normal white ones, a red-and-green leotard with a yellow star that had a pink circle around it. He also had a blue band around his stomach, and black shoes that seemed to share the same symbol as on his stomach.<br>"All right, _amigos_..." Said Eggman in a different accent. "...say _hola_ to El Gran Gordo!"

Around the same time within the Sol Zone, Blaze had returned to her castle in her standard form with the Sol Emeralds in hand. Little did she know that some of her friends seemed to have acheived some abilities of their own: the male raccoon could manipulate wind, the young green parrot could shoot electricity from his hands, and the female polar bear could make ice appear anywhere around her body!  
>"*sigh* I suppose I have to start wearing the Fire Jewel again, don't I?" She asked, before a firey-yet-half-visible version of herself appeared in front of her.<br>"I'm not so sure, Blaze..." She told Blaze. "I actually feel like I have more control over my flames now." This surprised Blaze.  
>"Since when?"<br>"Since Mephiles extracted me from the Sol Emeralds. So now I can only take control of your body when it's absolutely neccessary."  
>"I sure hope you're right, Iblis..." Suddenly, a strange jewel caught Blaze's eye... when she picked it up, she realized that it was a red, hexagon-shaped jewel, that had a note attached.<br>"A Time Stone!" Exclaimed Iblis as Blaze pulled the note off. "What would _that_ be doing here?" Blaze wasn't really paying attention to Iblis, as she was reading the note:  
><em>Dear Blaze,<em>  
><em>Like the Chaos Emerald you gave me to think of you, I want you to think of me as you keep this Time Stone safe. I have sent it to your world to keep people like the Doctor from getting their hands on all seven of them.<em>  
><em>See you soon,<em>  
><em>Shadow<em>  
>After reading the note, Blaze was filled with a feeling she couldn't describe as she stared at the Time Stone in her hand.<br>"Shadow..." Was all she said before looking up at the night sky, as a loving smile appeared on her face. "I'll see you again..."

200 years into the future, Silver returned to the Forest Falls on Onyx Island, where Fountain was happily swimming in the lake, Sky was just lying on the bankside near Fountain, and Kia was lying on a tree stump, fiddling with a laptop.  
>"Hmph, I see you guys have made yourselves at home..." Silver told the cat and hedgehogs.<br>"I'd like to think so." Sky replied. "We've been living here for five years, now..." This confused Silver...  
>"Five years? But..." He was about to ask something, but he remembered something else... "Right. Time travel. Where's Zappy?"<br>"Sky Park. Where else?" Kia asked back as she was playing a simulation game on her laptop.  
>"I'm king of the world! WOO!" They all heard, as Zappy was walking on top of a ferris wheel within Sky Park.<br>"Zappy..." Said Silver as he placed his hand over his face, before thinking of something else... "Hey, where's Shadow?"  
>"He's on the edge of Crisis City, but I don't know why." Sky replied. "He just stands there, like he's waiting for something..."<p>

When Silver found the older Shadow, the black hedgehog still had the brown cloak and the scar over his right eye, but he also had the Chaos Blade in a scabbard around his waist. Crisis City basically looked the same as when fire and lava overrun the city, except there were Mobians playing in the water that had replaced the lava, lights were on within the severely damaged skyscrapers, and there were very vew clouds in the sky, allowing Silver to see the stars above him.  
>"I was wondering when you would return, Silver..." He told the young hedgehog without turning around to face him.<br>"Master, haven't I asked you to stop doing that?" Silver asked him.  
>"Forgive me, my apprentice... but I sense dark times up ahead..." Shadow replied.<br>"Dark times?"  
>"Yes... and I sense that Dr. Nega shall play host of what's to come..."<br>"(So Eggman Nega _is_ still here...)" Little did Silver or Shadow know that Eggman Nega was watching the two of them from a safe distance.  
>"Hee hee hee... you have <strong>no<strong> idea of what I have in store for you, Shadow." He said to himself as he held a Chaos Emerald in his hand. However, inside the Emerald appeared to be a female Black Arm believed to have been long dead... "No idea at all. Hee hee hee..."

Back in the present day, Shadow was peacefully walking amongst the Overlanders of Station Square one night, with the purple Chaos Emerald in hand.  
>"Man, you've <em>still<em> got that Chaos Emerald?" Asked a familiar voice from behind. When Shadow turned around, Rouge was standing behind him. "I think it's time _I_ held onto that baby..." Rouge attempted to reach for the Chaos Emerald, but Shadow pulled it out of her reach.  
>"Forget it, Rouge." He replied. "This Emerald is <strong>mine<strong> to watch over."  
>"Why, is your <span>girlfriend<span> in there?" Rouge teased.  
>"Of course not."<br>"Then what's the big deal, Shadow?" Shadow suddenly sighed.  
>"You wouldn't understand..." He told her before she started flying above him.<br>"Whatever." She replied. "I'll meet you back at HQ. (Maybe if that jewel were mine, I'd understand...)" After Shadow nodded, Rouge flew away from the crowd, leaving Shadow to stare at the Chaos Emerald, and seeing the face of a certain Mobian cat within it, making him smile.  
>"Blaze..." He muttered before looking up at the stars in the night sky, as Overlanders continued to walk along the sidewalk. "See you soon..."<p>

Around the same time of day, Lara-Su had returned to her own timeline, where a green echidna was waiting for her in a city that floated above the Great Forest.  
>"Well? How'd you go?" He asked her with a different accent than her own. This green echidna looked like the same one she had met in the past, only he was taller, darker, and had a black patch over his left eye.<br>"I-I'm not sure, Unc-err, Master..." Lara-Su replied. "Who's the current ruler of Mobius?" This made her Master chuckle.  
>"Why, Sonic and Sally, of course!" He told her. "How on Mobius could you <em>not<em> know? You've been their Guardian for two years!"  
>"No, I just... oh, never mind. Don't I have more training to do, Master?"<br>"Nah, not today... I'm givin' you the day off to spend some time with someone who _begged_ me to hook you two up..." The green echidna replied as he and Lara-Su walked away from the edge of the city, making Lara-Su a little nervous...  
>"Oh no... Master, you didn't... for the love of Chaos, tell me you didn't..." The older echidna chuckled after hearing Lara-Su beg as they walked.<p>

Back in the present day, the sun was about to rise up over the Great Forest. While the rest of the Freedom Fighters were still sleeping within their home-away-from-home, Sonic and Sally got to the top of the mountainside in time for this moment...  
>"Man, I love waking up at this time of the day..." Sonic pointed out as he stretched his arm out to hold it around Sally's shoulder.<br>"Yeah, me too..." Sally added as she seamlessly took Sonic's arm off of her shoulder, and held his hand. "The sunrise even seems like it looks better through your eyes..."  
>"Heh. Funny, I was gonna say the same to you." Sally then captured Sonic's lips in a loving kiss, before they broke away to look at the sunrise. A thought suddenly occured within Sonic's mind... "You think we'll still be together in 30 years?"<br>"Not sure." Sally replied, as she leaned on Sonic. "I'd prefer to think about right now."  
>"Me too... but sometimes a guy can't help but wonder..." As Sonic and Sally embraced each other, they stared at the sunrise while two Mobian birds on Extreme Gear flew past...<p>

END OF FOURTH SAGA

Special Thanks to andyvader, fire-ice-n-lightning and mastergamer19 (all found on deviantART) for letting me use Zappy, Kia, Sky, Fountain, the raccoon, the parrot and the polar bear

Stay tuned for Chaos on Mobius' 5th Saga: The Flashforward Saga


End file.
